


Guy Next Floor

by joy_infires



Series: Kwon Family [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Children, Cute, Drama, Flashbacks, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Seokwoo, Young Parents, hansol is soonyoung's neighbor, hansoon, long fic, mentions of unlawful sex with a minor, side junshua, single dad hoshi, soonsol, soonyoung has a son, teen dad, wonkyeom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:25:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 55
Words: 40,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joy_infires/pseuds/joy_infires
Summary: In which Soonyoung's son wants Hansol to be his second dad.WARNING: unlawful sex with a minor, NOT rape! (and NOT Soonyoung's son! This happened prior to the main story and will mainly be mentioned or discussed in Flashbacks). This is why I'm rating it M





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello!  
> This fic is probably one of my favorites. I wrote it last year and...well it never meant to turn out this long but it did. I'm actually a little bit proud of this one. I always wanted to write a single dad fic and last year I finally did it...  
> I hope you guys are gonna like it!

Ever since the new neighbor moved into apartment 233 one floor above him Hansol couldn't get his mind off of him. He should have mustered the courage to talk to the guy months ago when he first saw him moving in.

Originally, he wanted to offer his help when he saw the guy carry his moving boxes around (while wearing a tank top that left his - very glorious - arms bare). But he ended up being too shy so he just hid inside of his apartment.

Even though the guy looked around his age - maybe two or three years older - he had a son. The kid looked like he had just started school. Hansol didn't judge nor was he scared off but it kind of made him want to know more about him.

One day, Hansol decided to finally man up and talk to his neighbor. Judging by his son, the guy was straight but it couldn't hurt to befriend him.

Hansol took the staircase up to apartment 233 and came to a stop. 'Okay, no need to be nervous. You just want to be a good neighbor.' Hansol took one last deep breath before he knocked on the door.

It didn't take long for his neighbor to open the door. Hansol froze when he saw him - the guy wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Hi, can I help you?" he asked. Hansol blinked several times, blushing furiously and trying not to stare. "I...uh...no, I'm good", he stammered before he turned around and all but ran back to his own apartment.

His neighbor was even more handsome up close (and without a shirt on). Why did he run away? Now the guy probably thought that he was some kind of weirdo...


	2. Chapter 2

It was one week later when Hansol figured that the heavens may not hate him after all when his doorbell rang one Friday morning.

He opened to find his neighbor standing there with his son by the hand. "Hey, I'm very sorry to bother you. My name is Kwon Soonyoung. I live up in 233...", he said.

Hansol was close to saying something like 'I know' but he decided not to. "Right...I meant to say hi and welcome you to the neighborhood when you moved in. My name is Choi Hansol...", Hansol said. He was glad that he could actually manage to get out a coherent sentence (and that Soonyoung was wearing a shirt today.)

"Well, it's nice to meet you now. And I'm real sorry to burden you...but do you think it's possible for you to pick up my son Jinyoung from school today? I have to work late and my friends are all busy...", Soonyoung explained.

Hansol was surprised to hear such a question from him. Soonyoung didn't even know him and yet he trusted him with his son?

"You don't have to...I wouldn't want you to feel burdened!" Soonyoung added quickly. "Oh no, it's alright...just tell me when and where", Hansol replied. Soonyoung beamed while he reached into his pocket and held out a piece of paper.

"Here you have my personal number, my workplace number, his school's number and the addresses of my work and the school", he explained.

Hansol took it. "Alright, when should I pick him up?" he asked. "School ends at 1:30pm. I'll be home around 8 today maybe a little later. Do you think you can watch him until then?" Soonyoung asked. Hansol nodded.

"I can stay home alone, dad. I'm already seven years old!" the little boy spoke up for the first time. Soonyoung smiled down at him and ruffled his jet black hair. "Yeah, right, we'll talk again when you're 17, young man", he joked before looking back at Hansol.

"I'll take him to school then. Thank you so much for helping out!" he said. Hansol smiled and waved off. "It's no problem, really", he reassured Soonyoung.

The two took off and Hansol closed his door and let out a relieved sigh. He'd managed to talk to his cute neighbor without making a fool of himself. And now he got to babysit his son.


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours later Hansol got the car ready to pick Jinyoung up from school. He was a bit nervous. He only had little experience with children and now he was going to watch one he didn't even know.

He arrived at the school and got out of the car, heading towards the school building. Soonyoung hadn't written down a classroom number so he decided to wait until Jinyoung came out.

When he did he ran towards Hansol excitedly. "Hi, Jinyoung. Did you have fun at school?" Hansol asked, trying not to sound awkward in front of the kid. Jinyoung nodded excitedly.

"We started with English today!" he told him. They made their way to Hansol's car. "English, huh. And do you like it?" Hansol questioned. He opened the back door of his car so the boy could get in. "A lot! It's my favorite subject!" Jinyoung exclaimed. Hansol chuckled and claimed his own seat behind the wheel.

"It was always my favorite subject, too", he told Jinyoung. "Really? Are you good at it?" the little boy asked. "Yeah. You know, I was actually born in America. But I moved to Korea when I was only five years old. My parents taught me English so when I had it at school I would always have good grades", Hansol told him.

He started the car and they made their way back home. "Can you teach me too so I also have good grades?" Jinyoung asked suddenly. Hansol found Jinyoung's determination for school adorable. He remembered himself being like that when he was his age and everything was still easy.

"Sure I can", he answered the kid's question. "Awesome. My dad is going to be so proud of me!" Jinyoung exclaimed. "Has...has it always been like this always been just you and your dad?" Hansol questioned carefully.

He hoped that he didn't ask anything that would sadden Jinyoung. But he hadn't seen any women with Soonyoung or someone who picked him up for the weekend or anything.

"My dad never talks about my mommy. And I don't want to make him sad or angry so I don't ask about her", Jinyoung explained.

Hansol was more than surprised to hear such a thing coming from a seven-year-old. He sounded so considerate, looking out for his father like that. He knew that Soonyoung must be doing a great job as a father even without a motherly influence.

They arrived at the apartment complex. The elevator was broken so they took the stairs. Hansol thought that that damn thing should finally be repaired because his apartment, 105, was a bit too far upstairs to reach comfortably...

"So, are you hungry?" Hansol questioned. Jinyoung nodded as he took off his shoes before entering Hansol's apartment. "Alright. How about I make us some ramen? Is that okay?"

Jinyoung smiled and nodded again. "My dad makes the best ramen in the world!" he informed Hansol while following him to the kitchen. Hansol grinned. "Is that a challenge?" he joked.


	4. Chapter 4

Hansol made ramen while Jinyoung sat on a chair and waited while quietly humming a song. When the food was ready Hansol filled it in two and set them on the kitchen table. Jinyoung beamed a wide smile and picked up the chopsticks Hansol had put there in advance. "I'll eat it well", he said and dug in.

Hansol smiled fondly before starting to eat as well. "This is so good! Just as good as my dad's!" Jinyoung said enthusiastically. "Thanks. I've had a long time to practice", Hansol told him.

"Do your parents never cook for you?" Jinyoung asked with honest interest. Hansol smiled, hoping to be able to shield his true feelings.

"When I was younger they still did but I got very interested in cooking as I grew up so I practised it. And ramen was my favorite to make because it's quick, easy and delicious", he said as cheerfully as possible.

The truth was that his mom died when he was six and his dad was a horrible cook so he made it his duty to take care of it. His first tries were a disaster but eventually he got the hang of it. He missed his mom's cooking but his dad always told him that he was doing a good job and that she'd be proud of him.

"What do you like to do? In your free time, I mean", Hansol switched subjects, in order not to get emotional while thinking about his mom.

"I really like to draw and to read", Jinyoung answered. "My friends always call me weird because I read books without pictures...", he added. Hansol ruffled the little one's hair across the table. "Don't listen to them. Reading is cool. And it makes you smart", he told the seven-year-old who had lowered his head. Hansol's words caused him to look at him and smile.

"What kind of books do you like to read?" Hansol asked him. Jinyoung grinned enthusiastically. "I really like fantasy. I've read the first two Harry Potter books. I'm waiting until my dad buys me the next one", Jinyoung replied.

That surprised Hansol once again. This kid already read Harry Potter? It was not the hardest piece of literature but for someone his age...

"Wait, okay?" Hansol said and stood up. He headed to his room and searched through his book shelf. He had the whole Harry Potter series standing there and he took the third book out before heading back to the kitchen where Jinyoung was still eating.

He placed the book on the table next to the little one's bowl. Jinyoung put his chopsticks aside and reached for the book. "You have it?" he asked with an excited glint in his eyes.

"I have all seven books in Korean and English", Hansol answered. Jinyoung bounced in his chair in pure excitement. "Can I come here and read them?" he questioned.

"You're going to have to ask your dad because I don't know if he's okay with you reading books that can be scary sometimes", Hansol told the boy.

Jinyoung grinned. "I told my dad that I know it's just a story...what is it called again? Friction?" he mumbled the last part to himself, furrowing his brows in thought.

Hansol chuckled fondly. "I think you mean fiction", he corrected him. "Right, fiction. I know it's only fiction so I won't be scared", Jinyoung answered.

"Let's ask him later anyway, okay?" Hansol suggested. The little boy nodded and put the book back down, still sneaking occasional glances at it.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Time flew by quickly after lunch. Hansol showed Jinyoung a few of his favorite books before they had a funny drawing contest until they sat down on the couch and watched some TV.

Jinyoung was asleep by the time the doorbell rang at 8:35pm. Hansol got up and opened to find Soonyoung standing there, looking gorgeous as ever.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. Did everything go well?" he asked Hansol who nodded in return. "Yeah, he fell asleep about half an hour ago", he replied and stepped aside to let Soonyoung in.

"I made him lunch and we had sandwiches around one and a half hours ago so he's eaten", Hansol informed him. "Good. Thanks for babysitting him on such short  notice", Soonyoung said. "Anytime...he's a great kid", Hansol answered.

Soonyoung smiled. "He really is...", he said. They entered the living room where Jinyoung slept on the couch. "If you ever need anyone again...I don't have college from Thursday to Sunday", Hansol told him.

"Thanks but I couldn't ask you to watch my son all the time. You wouldn't be able to study, would you?" Soonyoung said. "I'm sure I'd be fine. He's not loud or anything and he could read my books. He showed some interest in them. Anyway, I'm just offering. You could think about it", Hansol said.

Soonyoung smiled that breath-taking smile again. "Thanks, Hansol. I'll think about it", he finally said. He went to pick Jinyoung up from the couch, lifting him up in his arms, carefully so he wouldn't wake up

Hansol opened the front door for him. "One second", he said and jogged to the kitchen where he picked up the Harry Potter book. He went back to where Soonyoung was still standing.

"Since he likes to read I thought I could borrow him this...if you don't mind, that is...", he trailed off and held the book out to Soonyoung who took it, somehow managing not to drop the book or his son. "Thanks. He really likes Harry Potter", Soonyoung said. "He'll give it back after reading it", he added.

Hansol smiled and nodded. "Will you be okay? With the stairs and stuff?" he asked. Soonyoung chuckled. "I have practice. I'll be fine but thanks", he answered.

"Good night, Hansol. And thanks again", Soonyoung said. "Good night", Hansol replied. Soonyoung proceeded to take Jinyoung upstairs and completely disappeared out of Hansol’s sight.

He closed the door and sighed. Soonyoung was so sweet and caring as a father. If anything, that attracted Hansol even more. And Jinyoung was a cute kid. Soonyoung could be proud to have him. Too bad, Soonyoung was straight. Hansol probably didn't stand a single chance...

 


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Hansol was just about to make breakfast when his doorbell rang. He opened to find Soonyoung and Jinyoung standing there.

"Morning", Soonyoung said. "Good morning", Hansol replied. Jinyoung grinned at him and Hansol grinned back. "Are we disturbing you?" Soonyoung asked him.

"Not at all", Hansol replied. "Good. Because my son desperately wants to spend time with you. This morning he told me that you should be his second dad", Soonyoung explained. He looked slightly embarrassed but was smiling nonetheless.

Hansol was flustered but also positively surprised to hear that. Jinyoung spoke up: "You could get married and we could be a real family!" Hansol and Soonyoung exchanged a look. The former felt himself blush.

"Hey, slow down there, buddy. Let's not rush things. How about we invite Hansol out for breakfast first?" Soonyoung laughed and patted his son's head.

Jinyoung looked up at Hansol. "Do you want to eat with us?" he questioned. Hansol chuckled at the little one's adorableness. "Sure, why not. Let me just get dressed first, okay?" he answered.

~

After washing up quickly and getting dressed he met Soonyoung and Jinyoung by their car. Jinyoung looked excited when Soonyoung started the car and headed for their destination.

"We're going to a diner every Saturday to eat breakfast. It kinda became a tradition. Two of my friends work there so Jinyoung's very excited to go there every week", Soonyoung explained to him. "That's nice. You two seem very close", Hansol stated.

Soonyoung smiled. "We are. He's everything to me", he said and Hansol just thought he might die at his words.

They arrived at the diner and Jinyoung ran towards the entrance. "Be careful and don't disturb the people!" Soonyoung shouted after him. When Hansol and Soonyoung entered they found Jinyoung on the arm of a waiter.

"Uncle Wonwoo!" Jinyoung exclaimed  happily. The waiter laughed and sat the little one down on the counter. "You're late today. I thought you wouldn't come here at all", he said to him. Jinyoung grinned and pointed at Hansol. "We had to pick up Hansol first..." he then dropped his voice to a whisper "...he's going to be my my second dad soon."

Wonwoo looked at him in surprise  "Your second dad? That's a big deal, buddy", he said. Jinyoung nodded. Soonyoung laughed at the exchange between his son and his friend.

"Hey Wonwoo. Jinyoung's exaggerating again", he greeted his friend. "This is Hansol", he introduced his companion. Wonwoo eyed Hansol up and down. "So, you're the soon-to-be second dad, huh?" he asked with a smirk.

Hansol blushed. "Uh...I'm just the neighbor", he mumbled. Wonwoo chuckled at Hansol’s flustered expression. "Alright, if you say so", he said. "Anyway, what can I get you guys?" he switched subjects.

"Pancakes, please!" Jinyoung spoke up, clapping his hands together in excitement. Soonyoung nodded in agreement. "Pancakes would be awesome and coffee", he said. "Yeah, for me too", Hansol added.

Wonwoo nodded and addressed Jinyoung: "Wanna come help in the kitchen?" The little boy nodded enthusiastically. The waiter lifted him off the counter and took him to the kitchen.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Hansol and Soonyoung looked for a table not too far away from the counter. "Jinyoung told me that you're a good cook", Soonyoung started the conversation.

Hansol chuckled and waved off. "It was just ramen. I really like to cook, though", he answered. Soonyoung nodded in agreement. "Me too", he replied. Another waiter approached them with two cups of coffee. "Thanks, Seokmin", Soonyoung said.

Seokmin gave him a bright smile before he left again. "So, you're in college right?" Soonyoung asked, taking a sip of his coffee. Hansol copied him and nodded. "Yeah, I'm a third year English major", he told him.

"That means you're like 20, right?" "Yeah. What about you? I assume you're a bit older than me...", he trailed off. Soonyoung hummed in confirmation. "Not that much, though. I recently turned 22", Soonyoung informed him.

Hansol tried not to look surprised. He thought Soonyoung was like 26 or something. He'd figured that he was a very young father but he never would have expected him to be THAT young.

"I know that look. You just did the maths and figured that since Jinyoung is seven I must've been around 15 when he was born", Soonyoung said with an unreadable expression as he took another sip of his coffee.

"I'm not judging you if that's what you're thinking. I was just a bit surprised. But from what I can see you're doing a great job as Jinyoung's father so it doesn't matter how old you are", Hansol explained quickly, hoping not to have offended Soonyoung.

"Thanks. I've gotten a lot of judgemental bullshit throughout the years. I mean, I'm used to it by now but...", he trailed off. He didn't want Hansol to know that it would have been more hurtful if he'd judged him too.

"Did you raise him all alone?" Hansol questioned. Soonyoung shook his head. "I had help from my parents and my friends. His mother is...someone I'd rather keep out of his life...", he answered.

He looked around as if to check if Jinyoung was around. "Yeah, he mentioned that you never talk about her", Hansol remembered. Soonyoung looked at his coffee mug. "It's better this way...", he said. Hansol decided not to ask any questions about her since Soonyoung didn't look like he wanted to discuss this topic.

"Anyway...I had people like Wonwoo and Seokmin helping me. And Jinyoung is happy. He doesn't need his mother. At least not if it's her...", Soonyoung added. "Alright...by the way, don't you feel kinda awkward about your son's suggestion for us to get married? I mean since we're both...guys, you know" Hansol asked. His cheeks heated up a little.

Soonyoung laughed, his grim expression from before fading immediately. "Nah, he likes to exaggerate and he knows that I've dated guys before. I raised him to believe that it's normal because it simply is...", he explained. "Are you awkward about it?" he returned the question.

Inwardly, Hansol was trying not to freak out. Soonyoung was not straight! His chances weren't completely blown! He really hoped that his delight about that valuable piece of information didn't show as he finally mustered an answer.

"You're talking to someone who hasn't dated a woman in his entire life. I'm not awkward at all", Hansol told him and took another sip of his coffee, mainly to calm down.

"Let's get married, then", Soonyoung said. Hansol coughed, surprised, somehow managing not to spit his coffee out. He looked at the older to see him grin.

"I'm just kidding. But I have to say that I've been wanting to get to know you ever since you ran away from me the other day", he admitted.

Hansol blushed as the image of a shirtless Soonyoung came back to his mind. He'd had several daydreams about that god-like body. But now he was just embarrassed that Soonyoung remembered...

"I guess I just didn't expect that much skin during our first real encounter. Not that I minded...", Hansol paused and shut his eyes in embarrassment when Soonyoung raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"I just said that out loud, didn't I?" Hansol asked, eyes still squeezed shut. He wasn't ready to face reality. "You did. But it's okay. It was cute. Back then, you got all blushy and flustered", he teased. Hansol whined and hid his face behind his hands.

"I must've seemed like such a weirdo", he said. Soonyoung chuckled. "Well, I trusted you with my son so I guess your first impression wasn't that bad. Actually, it made me want to ask if you wanted to do something together. Without Jinyoung."

Hansol removed his hands from his face and opened his eyes to look at Soonyoung, his cheeks still tinted a faint pink from embarrassment. "You mean...like a date?" he asked, just to clarify that he didn't misunderstand.

"I'd like to get to know you. How about dinner tonight? Wonwoo and Seokmin could watch Jinyoung", Soonyoung suggested.

Hansol's heart skipped a few beats. His hot neighbor just asked him out on a date! He successfully resisted the urge to pinch himself.

"Dinner sounds nice", he answered. He couldn't fight the big smile that formed on his lips.

Dinner tonight...with Soonyoung. 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Wonwoo brought Jinyoung and the pancakes. The little boy was excited to tell them how cool it was when Wonwoo flipped the pancakes in the frying pan. "He said that I could try when I'm a bit taller", he exclaimed.

Wonwoo ruffled Jinyoung's hair. "I have to get back. Enjoy the pancakes." "Wait. Do you think you could watch Jinyoung tonight? Hansol and I kinda made plans", Soonyoung asked the waiter quietly. Wonwoo shot him a knowing grin.

"Sure. Seokmin just told me in the kitchen how long it's been since you've had a date and we've had Jinyoung around. He's gonna be excited", he replied. "It hasn't been that long!" Soonyoung protested but Wonwoo was already walking away with an evil cackle.

Soonyoung sighed and shook his head before he turned to his son who was happily eating the pancakes in front of him.

"Jinyoungie. How do you feel about playing at uncle Wonwoo's and uncle Seokmin's place later? It's been a while, hasn't it?" he asked his son. Jinyoung stopped eating for a bit and looked at his dad.

"Can I sleep over? Uncle Seokmin always tells funny good night stories!" Soonyoung chuckled fondly. "Of course. I'm sure they won't mind", he said, causing his son to grin happily.

Hansol watched father and son fondly, finding himself envious of their life. He couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be a part of it.

They were great people, living a great life with great friends. These people had everything Hansol had desperately wanted for as long as he could remember. He only needed these kind of non-materialistic things to be happy.

~

After breakfast the three of them drove back home where Soonyoung went to pack everything for Jinyoung's sleepover after getting the approval from his friends. Since it was still hours until their date Hansol decided to do some studying.

Needless to say that he could barely focus on what he was doing. He had to keep himself from grinning like an idiot. _He had a date with Soonyoung!_ It had been ages since he looked forward to a date this much.

Hansol abandoned his studies and headed for his closet. Usually, he didn't worry about what exactly to wear but he wanted to look his best for Soonyoung. (He was successfully ignoring the fact that, just this morning, he had opened the door for Soonyoung in a shirt and boxers.)

He picked out black skinny jeans and a simple, just as black shirt, figuring he looked best, dressed in black. He looked at the clock. 9 1/2 hours to go...what to do until then?

~

"Are you going to be with Hansol later?" Jinyoung asked his dad who was busy packing a bag with clothes and everything for Jinyoung's stay at Wonwoo's and Seokmin's while the boy watched from his bed.

"Yeah, if you want us to get married I'll have to get to know him", he joked. "Do you like him?" Jinyoung questioned. Soonyoung stopped in his tracks and looked at his son. "He's very nice", he told him. "He is and he has all Harry Potter books!" the little one explained.

Soonyoung chuckled as he put the fully packed bag on Jinyoung's desk. "That's very important", he agreed. His son looked at him with a grin but then he shifted his gaze and stared at his knees instead.

Soonyoung noticed the change in his son's mood and sat down next to him on the bed. "Hey, mini me...what's wrong?" he asked. Jinyoung looked at him again. "Will I ever meet my mommy?" he asked with big eyes. Soonyoung's insides clenched at that question.

"Your mommy is...", he trailed off. He had no idea how to explain where Jinyoung's mother was. He knew that the question would come eventually but he hadn't really seen it coming so suddenly. Then again, he remembered Hansol mentioning that Jinyoung told him about his lack of information about his mother.

"Is she in heaven?" Jinyoung asked when his dad didn't continue. "No! No...your mommy is still here. But, you see...she did some bad things so she's...grounded for a while", Soonyoung tried to explain.

"Grounded? Is her mommy angry at her to ground her for so long?" Jinyoung's innocence was so cute. Soonyoung hugged him, his need to protect his son from the truth winning over him once again. "I'll explain everything when you're a bit older...", he promised.

"Did I make you sad, dad?" Jinyoung asked as his tiny hands clawed into Soonyoung's shirt. "No, of course not. How could I be sad when I have you, huh?" his dad answered and pulled back to look at his precious little boy.

Even if Jinyoung's mom was a disaster of a woman he was glad to have him. It had been tough on him but he knew that even if he could, he wouldn't change a thing about his past _or_ his child.


	9. Chapter 9

It was two hours to their date. Seokmin already came to pick Jinyoung up and Soonyoung was getting ready. He fished his phone out of his pocket and searched for Hansol's contact which he'd gotten this morning.

"Hello?" Hansol picked up. "Uh...hey...I was wondering if you'd rather have dinner here or at a restaurant. I could...you know...cook something", Soonyoung cut straight to the point. He hoped that his offer didn't come across as suggestive so that it'd scare Hansol off.

"I heard you're a good cook so I wouldn't mind coming over", Hansol replied. "Great. How do you feel about pasta?" Soonyoung questioned. He didn't want to cook anything Hansol might not like.

"I love pasta", the younger said with a smile laced in his voice. Soonyoung grinned. "Then I better get started. See you at 8", he said. "I won't be late", Hansol answered. "Good, I know where you live!" Soonyoung joked. Hansol chuckled and mumbled a shy: "See you at 8", before he hung up.

~

Soonyoung had just finished setting the table when Hansol rang the doorbell at 8pm sharp. Soonyoung grinned to hinself as he went to open the door. Hansol stood there, completely dressed in black and Soonyoung would lie if he said the younger didn't look hot. He greeted him with a smile and stepped aside to let him come in after they exchanged smiley 'hey's.

Soonyoung led Hansol to the dining room (okay, it was the living room but it had a small dining table by the window).

"Can I get you anything? I have wine but I'm not sure if you like wine so...", he trailed off. "Wine is fine", Hansol assured him. He found Soonyoung's nervousness adorable.

The older went to get the food and the wine before sitting down across from Hansol. He poured him a glass of wine and offered him some pasta before helping himself.

"It looks amazing", Hansol complimented. "Let's hope it also tastes as good as it looks", Soonyoung said with a chuckle. He waited for Hansol to take the first bite.

"Wow, this is so good, honestly", the younger said in awe. Soonyoung smiled as he began to eat as well. It was true. He had kind of outdone himself here. "You really are a great cook", Hansol told him. Soonyoung waved off. "I wouldn't say great..." "I would", Hansol argued with a grin...

 


	10. Chapter 10

They engaged in small talk over dinner. Soonyoung learned more about Hansol's studies while he told him about his work as a dance instructor for deaf children.

"They learn how to dance by just feeling the vibrations of the music through the specially designed dancefloor", Soonyoung told him. Hansol was impressed. "Seems like a lot of fun", he stated.

"It is. It's like they completely forget about being deaf. You know, some of them are quite depressed about losing their hearing. When they dance they're having so much fun, doing something they never thought was possible for them in the same way it is for hearing people", Soonyoung swooned.

He seemed to like his job a lot which Hansol found really sweet. Soonyoung seemed to like children a lot.

After they finished eating, Hansol helped Soonyoung clean up the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. It was comfortably silent for a while.

"Earlier...Jinyoung asked me if he'd ever meet his mom...", Soonyoung suddenly spoke up. "What did you tell him?" Hansol asked. Soonyoung sighed. "I told him that his mommy did a bad thing which made her parents angry so she's grounded for a while", the older explained.

He turned on the dishwasher before they went back to the living room. "Sorry for bringing this up...I usually don't talk about my past...", he apologized. Hansol waved off. "It seems to bother you a lot. If you want to talk about it it's fine", he told Soonyoung.

They sat down on the couch where Soonyoung poured them more wine. "Do you really want to know?" he asked. "You can tell me anything. I'm listening", Hansol assured him.

"Well...okay. I...was 14 when I started seeing this older woman. She told me she was 22 years old - and she looked like 22. I felt cool and mature by doing something other guys my age didn't do. So...we hooked up a couple times until one day I found out that she was 31, rich and married... I don't remember how exactly I found out but we stopped seeing each other. 6 months later, shortly after my 15th birthday, she called me to her apartment which apparently she only used for...you know...", Soonyoung trailed off and Hansol nodded, signalling that he understood where the older was going.

"Anyway she called me and asked for us to meet up and we did...didn't take a genius to see that she was pregnant..."

**_-Flashback-_ **

_"Is...is this...?" Soonyoung trailed off, pointing at the woman in front of him - her belly to be exact. She nodded. "It's yours", she said. Soonyoung sat down on the armchair behind him. "No doubt?" he asked just to make sure._

_She rolled her eyes and sat down across from him. "It can only be yours. You're the only one I had sex with for quite a while...believe it or not, Soonyoung, you mattered to me...", she said._

_Soonyoung sighed, not really wanting to hear this. "I know I was just a toy for you so cut it out...what about this baby?" Soonyoung asked, looking at her belly again._

_"I told my husband the baby was his. He was dumb enough to believe me. But it can only be yours." There was a break in which Soonyoung rested his head on his hands. He was starting to get a migrane._

_"And that’s why I don't want it. I'm going to a private clinic where I'll give birth to the baby. And then I'll give it up for adoption. My husband will think that I had a miscarriage", she explained._

_"A-adoption?" Soonyoung stuttered. "Don't do this to the baby! I'll take care of everything. This kid could be in the foster system for years. Give the child to me", he pleaded._

_She looked at him. "You want to raise a baby?" Soonyoung nodded. "I'll do anything. This is my child, too. I'm ready to take responsibility", he assured her._

_That seemed to satisfy her. "If that's what you want. You'll take full custody and you're going to keep my name out of this whole story! I'll pay you enough money to cover the kid's future school affairs. You will never hear of me again", she said, making this sound like some kind of business._

_"Okay", Soonyoung agreed. He knew she didn't mean it when she said that he'd mattered to her. "My lawyer will call you when the baby is born. Until then he will finish a contract for you to sign, agreeing to everything we discussed here. I never want to do anything with this child! You can never tell it my name or who I am!"_

_Soonyoung was shocked to hear those words coming out of her mouth. How could she care so little about the tiny human that was growing inside of her right now?_

_~_

_Soonyoung got the call three weeks later. The baby arrived a little earlier than expected but everything seemed to have gone well. He took the subway to the hospital, feeling slightly anxious. He was a father on the way to see his child for the first time._ _And he hadn't even told his parents yet!_

_He hadn’t expected to become a father at 15. Or having a child with a cold-hearted woman that he didn't even love. He'd asked himself several times if he was crazy. He could have let the child be given up for adoption, maybe finding a new, great intact family but no...the risk of ending up getting passed around like an object was too high. Soonyoung would try his best to let his child live well._

_He arrived at the hospital and went to the VIP area. A nurse led him into an office-like room where a man in a suit waited for him. A baby was nowhere to be seen._

_"You must be Kwon Soonyoung", he spoke up. Soonyoung nodded his head and shook the man's hand. "Mrs Jung has already left. I'm here to settle the rest. Here's the birth certificate. You need to sign it and name the child...", the lawyer explained._

_"And here is the contract...", he added and handed Soonyoung a sheet of paper and a pen. Soonyoung read everything carefully. It basically listed all the conditions she had named a few weeks prior so he signed it._

_"Alright. I signed everything. Where's the child?" Soonyoung asked. The lawyer went over to a door across from the one he'd just entered and knocked on it. A nurse stepped out with a bundle of blankets in her arms._

_"Be careful to support his head", she said as she gently put the baby into his arms. "His? I...have a son?" he asked as he stared at the little baby in his arms. The nurse smiled. "A healthy, little boy. Congratulations", she said._

_The lawyer cleared his throat. "Have you thought about a name yet?" the nurse asked in a friendly tone. Soonyoung still looked at his son in awe._

_He now understood the people talking about how they fell in love with their children the moment they first held them in their arms. Also, there was no doubt anymore that this little boy was Soonyoung's son. He looked just like him._

_"Kwon Jinyoung. That's his name", Soonyoung said. "Hey, Kwon Jinyoung...it's your dad...I'll protect you from now on. I promise", he mumbled._

_**-Flashback end** _ _-_


	11. Chapter 11

Hansol had followed every bit of Soonyoung's story in complete awe, shock and admiration. "Around a year later I heard that she went to prison for child molestation because she kept sleeping with minors. Now you see my problem. Jinyoung's mother is a convicted child molester who has forbidden me to tell him her name...", Soonyoung said.

"One day he's gonna ask again. I'll have to tell him sooner or later", he added. Hansol patted his thigh comfortingly. "He's going to be fine. It's going to be a shock and he'll be sad but with a father like you he'll be okay", he assured the older.

Soonyoung gave him a small, grateful smile. "Thanks. And sorry again for bringing the mood down...", he apologized again. "You didn't. I'm glad you decided to trust me enough to tell me your story", Hansol said.

~

The rest of their date also went pretty well. They found out that they both liked similar music, food and movies. Hansol felt like he and Soonyoung had known each other for years as they talked and joked around comfortably.

"It's getting late...or maybe the wine is starting to get to me", Hansol stated. He checked the time. "It's almost 2am!" he exclaimed. "Well, I guess time does fly when you're having fun", Soonyoung commented. "Want me to walk you home?" he asked jokingly. Hansol chuckled. "If you want to", he replied.

The both got up and made their short way downstairs to Hansol's apartment. The younger turned around to face Soonyoung. "Tonight was fun. I'd like to do this again sometime", he said.

Soonyoung nodded. "Me too", he agreed. "Next time I'm cooking", Hansol promised with a grin. "How about we meet again before that? Like, for coffee before I'm going to pick Jinyoung up tomorrow morning? Or is that too clingy?" Soonyoung asked. Hansol laughed at that. "Not at all. Coffee sounds great...", he assured him.

"Alright. Is 9:30 okay?" Soonyoung questioned. "Yeah, see you then. Good night, Soonyoung", Hansol said. The older smiled. "Good night."


	12. Chapter 12

_**-Flashback-** _

_"Soonyoung...what is this?" his mom asked when he came home and into the kitchen, where she was cleaning, with the bundle of blankets in his arms. "That is a baby", he answered._

_His mom stepped away from the stove and approached him. "Whose baby?" she asked sternly. She looked at the sleeping boy in her son's arms. "Mine..." She stared back at him, her eyes widened in shock._

_"You're 15! Who is the mother?!" she exclaimed. Soonyoung carefully rocked the baby in his arms. "Nobody. I'm going to raise him without her. She wants nothing to do with him", he told her. He was determined to state his point. His mother was stubborn but so was he._

_"But she can't just run away from her responsibility like this! You two aren't even married! How can you have a child with a woman you're not married to?" she half-yelled._

_Soonyoung rolled his eyes. "That's old-fashioned. And when we were together I didn't know that...she was already married...", he explained. "And please lower your voice. You're going to wake him", he added._

_"Just how old is this girl?" Mrs Kwon asked, clearly shocked by her son's words. Soonyoung hesitated. "She's a little older than me..." "What, 19? 20?" his mom guessed hopefully. "31...", he finally admitted._

_"31?! ARE YOU CRAZY?! THAT TWICE YOUR AGE!" his mom now full- on yelled. Of course, it resulted in Jinyoung waking up. The baby was now crying, ignoring Soonyoung's desperate attempts to calm him down._

_"See what you did? Listen, I'm sorry, mom. I made a mistake by seeing an older woman. But I don't regret making the choice to take the baby under my custody!" he snapped._

_He still tried to get the baby to stop crying. His mother's features softened. She offered to take the child from him. Soonyoung hesitated but gave his mom the baby. She rocked him in her arms in a slightly different way than Soonyoung and eventually Jinyoung quieted down._

_"This used to calm you down when you were a baby...", she told him. Soonyoung carefully took the baby back into his arms and copied his mom._

_"You're a natural at this...", she said. Soonyoung was confused by her sudden change in mood. His mom sighed and_ _sat down by the small table in the kitchen. "Are you sure that you're ready to raise a child? This is going to be hard work. What about school?" she asked._

_Soonyoung sat down across from his mother, still rocking the baby in his arms softly. "I'm sure I can do it if you and dad help me...", he said. "Your dad is not going to like this... not at all." "I know...", Soonyoung said._

_"By the way, have you thought about baby stuff? Clothes, a place to sleep, food - since his mom probably won't take care of that. You should have at least told us fo us to prepare...", she half-scolded her son._

_Soonyoung smiled. "I bought a few things already. Like clothes and babymilk but I only found out about him three weeks ago", he explained to her._

_"And he was only born today?" she asked, looking at the baby that was staring at Soonyoung with big brown eyes. "Yeah...", he said, looking back at him. "His name is Jinyoung, by the way...", he informed her._

_He could see that his mothe_ r  _still thought he was irresponsible for making a "mistake" like that but she promised to go up to the attic right away where she'd look for Soonyoung's old baby stuff._

_She showed Soonyoung how to prepare the milk when Jinyoung got hungry and started crying again. They found Soonyoung's old baby crib and set it up in Soonyoung's room to give the boy a place to sleep. Finally, it was time for Soonyoung's father to arrive at home after work._

_Mrs Kwon prepared something quick for dinner and served it. Halfway through the meal she shot her son a glance that said 'now or never'. Soonyoung cleared his throat nervously and spoke up._

_"Dad? There's something I need to tell you..." His father looked at him in interest. Soonyoung wouldn't say he had a bad relationship with hid father but they weren't particularly close either._

_"What is it? Did you get a bad grade?" Mr Kwon asked. "No, nothing like that. Uh...so a while ago I had a girlfriend. She was a bit older than me." His mother snorted but he kept going._

_"We've broken up a while ago but three weeks ago she came to me and told me... she'd have, you know...a baby...my baby, to be exact", Soonyoung confessed._

_His dad stared back at him like he expected his son to burst out laughing. When he didn't Mr Kwon put his spoon down. "A baby? What do you mean? When?"_

_"I...kinda picked him up from the hospital this morning. He's asleep upstairs...", Soonyoung said. His father banged his balled fist on the table. "You got a girl pregnant? Who? Where is she?" he demanded._

_"Honey, calm down", Soonyoung's mom spoke up. "HOW CAN YOU BE CALM IN THIS SITUATION?" he yelled at her. "Because our 15 year old son brought a little baby home and he needs us now!" she replied, unfazed by her husband's outburst._

_"Can I explain the whole thing to you two...please?" Soonyoung asked. His parents stopped glaring at each other and looked at him. Eventually, his father nodded. Soonyoung told them everything he was allowed tell which was everything but the mother's name._

_"...I couldn't let that woman give my son away...I wouldn't be able to live with the thought of having a son I don't know and can't protect. I'm sorry if I disappointed you", Soonyoung closed his story._

_"So...when you said that you went to study at Seokmin's or slept over at Wonwoo's...", his mother trailed off. "It wasn't always a lie but...yeah...a few of those times I'd spend with her", Soonyoung admitted with a lowered head._

_"I want you to tell me that woman's name so I can sue her for molesting my underage son!" Mr Kwon demanded. He didn't seem angry at Soonyoung anymore._

_"Dad, everything we did was consensual", Soonyoung told his father. "You're a minor! You're too young to give consent! That woman committed a crime and now you're stuck with her child!" "I don't see Jinyoung as a burden! I know that she deserves to be locked up and everything but I can't tell you her name. I signed the confidentiality thing", Soonyoung said._

_"Please, just teach me to be a good father..."_

_**-Flashback end-** _

Soonyoung sat in the living room, looking at a photo album. He remembered the day of his son's birth like it was yesterday. He thought about it pretty often. His parents were great people. And they were a great help to Soonyoung until he went to college. Then they moved to America and now lived on the countryside.

Soonyoung missed them and Jinyoung had been too young to remember them. But even though he didn't really get to see them that often anymore he was always thankful to have them as his parents.

 


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning Soonyoung knocked on Hansol's door to pick him up. He opened around half a minute later. Today he was wearing a black and white plaid shirt and black, ripped skinny jeans.

"Hi", he greeted the older when he saw him. "Hey, ready to go?" Soonyoung asked. Hansol grinned and nodded. They headed downstairs to Soonyoung's car and drove to the small café.

When they'd both ordered they sat down right by the counter. "Jinyoung will be happy to see you", Soonyoung stated. Hansol smiled and looked at his coffee mug.

"Does he always get this enthusiastic about anyone being his second parent?" he questioned. Soonyoung thought back. "No...I don't think he ever asked me to get married to anyone", he said. "I was surprised that he liked you so much right from the start", he added.

"Well, he's an awesome kid so I don't mind watching him from time to time. He kinda reminds me of myself when I was just a bit younger than him. "Bright, curious,...my mom used to say that I'd probably end up as a scientist or a professor one day", Hansol told the older.

Soonyoung chuckled at that. "Does she still think that?" he questioned. Hansol looked at his mug again. "She died. When I was six...", he replied. "Oh...I'm sorry..." "No, don't be. I can relate to Jinyoung. I know what it's like to geow up without a mother. And that's why I don't mind if he wants to see me as a second parent. If you don't mind, that is..."

Soonyoung shook his head and touched Hansol's forearm, near his hand. "I don't mind at all. I want the best for Jinyoung. He means the world to me. Just...no matter how things between will us turn out...don't abandon him", Soonyoung said.

Hansol's heart jumped a little when Soonyoung mentioned potential 'things' between them. "I won't", he promised.

~

After their little coffee date they continued their way to pick Jinyoung up. "So, how long have Seokmin and Wonwoo been together?" Hansol asked, wanting to get to know Soonyoung's friends a bit better.

"I think it's been around eight years? Maybe even nine. They go way back. We've been friends since kindergarten and they've always been close. But I never felt left out or anything. They're the best. I told them about Jinyoung before I told my parents", Soonyoung's explained. Hansol hummed. "How'd they take it?"

**_-Flashback-_ **

_The three of them sat on Seokmin's living room couch, watching a movie. It was the day after Soonyoung's meeting with her..._

_"There's something I need to talk to you guys about...", he suddenly spoke up. Wonwoo and Seokmin both looked at him. They'd immediately noticed their friend's worried tone._

_"My ex is pregnant...", he cut straight to the point. Soonyoung swore that his friends' jaws hit the floor at the news. A shocked silence broke down over them._

_"The mysterious older woman you wouldn't really tell us about? I thought you made her up...", Seokmin stated eventually, earning himself a light slap on the chest by Wonwoo._

_"Of course he didn't make her up! Didn't you see all the hickeys and the scratch marks when we changed for PE back then?" Wonwoo said. "No, because I'm not checking my best friend out when we-"_

_"Guys! I'm becoming a father and I'm freaking out!" Soonyoung interrupted the couple's bickering. "Right, sorry...are you two gonna get back together?" Wonwoo asked._

_Soonyoung shook his head. "Definitely not. She said she's gonna give birth to the child but tell her husband she miscarried", he explained. He'd told his friends the reason for their breakup when he ended things._

_"Then what's going to happen with the baby? Is she giving it up for adoption?" Seokmin questioned. Soonyoung shook his head again. "I'll take care of the baby. I know it sounds crazy and I don't know how to tell my parents...I have no idea how to take care of a child but-"_

_"Say no more! We'll help you! Right, Wonwoo?" Seokmin cut his panicking friend off. Wonwoo nodded. "I'm great with kids!" Seokmin added. Soonyoung let out a relieved laugh. "You guys are the best", he said._

**_-Flashback end-_ **

"They were a great help. My parents also helped a lot but I was able to go to college because I had my friends' help", Soonyoung explained.

"Sounds more like a family to me. You're very lucky", Hansol said, feeling slightly jealous. All he was used to was friends coming and going. Nobody ever really stayed. Right now, his only friend in college was a guy named Jun but he didn't know if they'd still be friends after college ended.

He thought he was okay with his lack of friends but hearing Soonyoung’s story made him realize that he really wanted and needed someone to depend on.

"We're here", Soonyoung said and stopped the car in front of an apartment complex similar to theirs...


	14. Chapter 14

"Dad!" Jinyoung exclaimed happily when Soonyoung and Hansol entered the apartment. He wrapped his short arms around his father. Since he only reached up to his waist it made the whole picture look even cuter. 

"Hey, buddy. Did you have a good time?" Soonyoung asked his son and ruffled his hair. Jinyoung pulled back and looked up at him with sparkling eyes. "Yes. Uncle Woonwoo and uncle Seokmin helped me build a blanket fort with me and then we ate ice cream inside of it!" he explained happily. 

Seokmin who'd opened the door for them, chuckled at the little one's excitement. "You should have seen his construction plan. He'll end up becoming an architect or something", he said. "What is an architect?" Jinyoung asked, his eyes wide with curiousity. 

"That's someone who designs houses - and blanket forts - for people to live in", Hansol explained. "Then I wanna be that!" Jinyoung said. Soonyoung chuckled. "Okay, let's sign you up for college right away", he joked and grinned down at the child. "I meant when I grow up", Jinyoung clarified. 

"Then let's go to college later and head to the zoo for now. What do you think?" Soonyoung offered. Jinyoung nodded enthusiastically. Wonwoo joined them in the hallway, carrying Jinyoung's bag. "Alright, all set", he said and handed it to Soonyoung. "You should let him stay here more often. Seokmin needs someone his age to keep him occupied", Wonwoo joked, earning himself a "Hey" and a playful slap on the arm from his mock-offended boyfriend. 

Soonyoung shot a side-glance at Hansol before looking back at his friend. "Maybe I will", he said. "Thanks for looking after him", he added. Wonwoo waved off. "You know we don't mind", Seokmin spoke up. 

"Can we go to the zoo now?" Jinyoung asked excitedly. "Did you say goodbye to uncle Seokmin and uncle Wonwoo?" Soonyoung asked his son. Jinyoung faced the couple. "Bye uncle Wonwoo, bye uncle Seokmin", he said and gave each of them a hug. "Have fun at the zoo", Wonwoo said while Seokmin ruffled the little one's hair. "Let's go then", Soonyoung said. 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

"Dad, look! Gorillas!" Jinyoung exclaimed and pointed at the cage. Soonyoung and Hansol trailed a few steps behind him. "Cool! Do you knwo where gorillas live?" Soonyoung asked his son. 

Jinyoung thought about it for a while. "In the rainforest! I remember from Tarzan!" he said. Soonyoung gave his son a thumbs up for the correct answer. "What's your favorite animal?" Jinyoung asked, addressing Hansol. "Hmm...I really like tigers. Don't you think they're really cool?" Hansol asked. Jinyoung nodded.

"I like tigers and lions a lot! My friend said there are a few animals with a tiger and a lion as parents. They look like a cool mix!" he babbled. "Really? Should we ask the people who work here if they have an animal like that here?" Hansol offered. 

Jinyoung jumped around excitedly. "Jinyoung. Be careful, please. You're gonna-" Soonyoung's warning got cut off when the little boy bumped into an old lady that was walking around with her husband. Jinyoung looked up at her before he bowed 90 degrees. "I'm very sorry, Grandmother. I didn't watch where I was going", he apologized. Soonyoung stepped up behind him. 

"It happens, darling. Don't worry", the old lady said to Jinyoung with a smile before looking at Soonyoung. "You have a very well-raised little brother", she complimented. Soonyoung got that a lot; people thinking that Jinyoung was his brother. He could ignore it and say thank you but it did something to his pride. 

"Thank you but he's my son", Soonyoung clarified. The old lady looked at him in shock. "B-but you're such a young man", she stammered. "I get that a lot. I'm very sorry he bumped into you", Soonyoung said and bowed before he took Jinyoung's hand and continued walking. He heard the woman's husband mumble something like: "Kids these days just keep having children like it's some kind of fun game..."

"You okay?" Hansol asked after he'd caught up with Soonyoung. "Did I do wrong, dad?" Jinyoung questioned. "Not at all. It was good to apologize. And yes, I'm okay. I've just been hearing these comments for a long time", Soonyoung answered both Hansol's and Jinyoung's questions. "Why don't you just let them believe he's-" "Because I'm not hiding my son. It's worse than any comment. I never did that and I'm not starting now!"

**_-Flashback- (Soonyoung is currently 17 years old)  
_ **

_Soonyoung burst through the classroom door 20 minutes late. "I'm sorry for being late, teacher. My son fell sick last night so I overslept...", he said. "It's okay, Soonyoung. Just sit down", the teacher waved off. Soonyoung bowed and took his seat in the back of the room._

_Only two girls sat behind him. He heard one of them, Lee Yeonji, whisper: "Isn't he too much? I always thought having a son at his age was weird. I heard he's already 2! Isn't he like so irresponsible?"_

_Her friend, the new girl, Kang Joo Ri answered in a way more hushed voice. "I think he's admirable. Especially since the child's mom isn't around." "Right. I heard she was some kind of hooker that just left the baby to him", Yeonji said._

_Soonyoung clenched his fists, deciding to ignore her. Lee Yeonji was a blabbermouth. She loved to gossip and ever since she heard about Soonyoung having a two-year-old son he became her number 1 target._

_Usually, Soonyoung was able to ignore gossip without caring about it but Lee Yeonji made it her personal duty to talk about him whenever she knew that he could hear her. He didn't know what her goal was but he made sure not to show her that it affected him._

_"You shouldn't spread rumors around so carelessly. I'm sure there's a good explanation to why she isn't around", Joo Ri scolded her._

_"Kang Joo Ri, Lee Yeonji! Would you rather pay attention to my class or continue your tea time outside?" the teacher called them out. The two of them apologized and luckily kept quiet for the rest of the lesson._

~

_"I'm going to the park. Maybe fresh air will help Jinyoung get better", Soonyoung informed his mom the same afternoon. The baby only had a little cold but Soonyoung was worried about him nonetheless._

_He put him in his buggy and took the short walk to the park. "Isn't this refreshing, Jinyoungie? Does the fresh air make you feel better?" Soonyoung asked his son in a comforting voice. They arrived at the park where Soonyoung just pushed the buggy around._

_Suddenly, Jinyoung started crying so Soonyoung stopped and took him out. "Shh...it's okay", he comforted his son. "Does it hurt a lot? My poor baby. It's okay, Jinyoungie. Dad's here." He sat down at a bench a few feet away from him where a girl sat. She also had a buggy. Soonyoung looked at her and stopped rocking his crying baby for a second._

_"Kang Joo Ri?" he asked. She looked up in surprise when she heard her name being called. Her features realaxed when she recognized him. "Oh...hi, Soonyoung", she greeted him. "Is that your little sibling?" he asked, peeking inside the buggy where a little girl looked back at him._

_"Actually...no...", Joo Ri admitted. "This is Doyeon...my daughter. I gave birth to her right before I transfered schools...my old classmates gave me to much shit, calling me a slut and whatnot", she explained._

_"Wow...", was all that Soonyoung could say. "And...is the father...", he trailed off. "Gone. He bailed as soon as he heard about my pregnancy", she explained. "If the kids at school found out...I'd have to transfer again...", Joo Ri said. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone. But running away isn't the right thing to do. People will talk about you no matter where you go...", Soonyoung told her._

_"I don't understand how you can put up with all of this. How do you deal with people talking about you all the time?" Joo Ri asked him. "I ignore them. Their goal is to get a reaction from you. If you ignore them even people like Lee Yeonji will grow tired of gossiping eventually. Don't hide your daughter. You can be proud to be a mother while still managing to be good at school!" he encouraged her._

_Joo Ri smiled faintly and looked at her baby. "You're probably right. Thanks, Soonyoung..."_

_**-Flashback end-** _


	16. Chaptee 16

Halfway through the zoo tour they stopped at a café to eat something. Jinyoung asked for a piece of chocolate cake while Hansol and Soonyoung decided to share a piece of strawberry cake.

"Uncle Wonwoo said that you two are 'dating' now. He didn't want to explain what that meant though...", Jinyoung suddenly spoke up, the curious look back on his face. Hansol almost chocked on a strawberry at the little boy's words. "Hansol and I only ate dinner together. Dating is what your uncles do." "Living together?" Soonyoung chuckled at his son's cute naivity.

"Not necessarily. It's...", Hansol trailed off and looked at Soonyoung for help. "Uncle Seokmin said you needed less clothes for dating", Jinyoung added. The two adults shared a look. "I'm gonna kill him...", Soonyoung mumbled under his breath.

"Uncle Seokmin was just joking. Dating is when two people like each other very much so they spend a lot of time together...", he tried to explain. "But isn't that what you're doing? Hansol is with us right now and he was with you yesterday too. If what you're saying is true, you're dating", Jinyoung stated.

Hansol chuckled while Soonyoung kept mumbling things under his breath about killing Seokmin for telling his son stuff he didn't understand. "Gotta say the kid's got a point, though", Hansol mumbled, luckily, inaudible to Soonyoung and Jinyoung.

~

They finished eating and looked at all the other animals before heading home. Hansol stopped in front of his apartment door. "I'll head in. Gotta get some studying done", he said. "Can't you come with us?" Jinyoung asked, pouting. Hansol crouched down in front of the little boy.

"Maybe another time. I have to study well to keep getting good grades. You know how important that is", he explained. Jinyoung kept pouting but nodded. "Okay...", he said and wrapped his arms around Hansol's neck. "Bye." Hansol patted the boy's back and ruffled his hair.

"Are we still on for tonight?" Soonyoung asked when Jinyoung pulled back and Hansol stood back up on his feet. "Sure. I'll study for a bit and then I'm going to make you the best dinner of your life", the younger promised. Soonyoung grinned at that. "Alright. See you tonight."

 ~

Hansol closed his books and looked at the clock. It was only 6:30pm so he had enough time to cook and get ready. They would meet after Soonyoung had fed Jinyoung and put him to bed.

He decided to cook roasted sweet potatoes with chickpeas, tomatoes and herb sauce. He didn't want to make something boring and he was confident in cooking this meal since he'd always gotten good reviews when he had made it for others.

Hansol took a quick shower before setting the table. It was 9pm when Soonyoung rang the doorbell and even though Hansol had already seen him today he was excited and nervous to spend time with him again. He opened the door and found the older standing there.

"Am I late? Putting Jinyoung to bed turned out longer than expected", he asked, slightly concerned. "No, you're right on time. Come on in." Hansol said with a smile. "Is it okay if Jinyoung is alone, though?" he asked. Soonyoung nodded. "He knows where I am so if anything happens he'll come to find me or call me", he explained.

They headed to the kitchen where Hansol got two bottles of beer from the fridge. "I can't offer you any wine so I hope this wll do", he said. Soonyoung nodded and took one before they went to the living room where Hansol had prepared everything. 

"Wow, you're really trying to outdo my cooking, aren't you?" Soonyoung joked. Hansol chuckled at that. "It looks fancier than it is", he waved off as they sat down. Soonyoung waited for Hansol to fill both their plates until he took the first bite. 

"Is it good?" Hansol questioned, feeling slightly anxious because, yes, he was trying to impress. Soonyoung's eyes lit up. "It's amazing", he complimented. "I guess Jinyoung was right about your cooking skills", he added, causing them both to chuckle. 

~

They ate and talked some more. Hansol found himself enjoying Soonyoung's presence more and more. The older was funny and refreshingly honest about everything. 

Soonyoung was always a bit hesitant with dating. He didn't want Jinyoung to get attached to somebody and lose them again. He knew that he was in desperate need to find an emotional replacement for his mom, even if he never really asked about her. He could only imagine what growing up without a loving mother must feel like. And he never wanted his son to suffer, he just didn't find the right person. 

With Hansol, though, he thought it'd klicked right away. Not only was the younger not scared off by the fact that Soonyoung was a father, he also adored Jinyoung and likewise. He never believed in soulmates or anything like that but he'd caught himself wishing that Hansol would stick around. 

 


	17. Chapter 17

The evening slowly came to an end. Soonyoung would have loved to stay a bit longer but he did feel a bit uneasy, leaving Jinyoung all alone for too long, even when he was asleep. 

Hansol walked Soonyoung upstairs to say his goodbyes. "I had fun...again", he said to Soonyoung. "Me too", he replied. They looked at each other for a while before Hansol cleared his throat awkwardly. 

"Well...I should head back. My professor will kill me if I'm late tomorrow", he said. Soonyoung nodded. "Alright...", he answered.

"I should probably go to bed too. I'm working pretty late tomorrow", he added. "Do you need anyone to watch Jinyoung?" Hansol asked. Soonyoung smiled but shook his head. "I got it. But I'll eventually make use of the offer if you're okay with it", he said. "Anytime", Hansol said. 

"I'll see you then", Soonyoung said. "Yeah", Hansol replied and waited until Soonyoung disappeared before he went back to his apartment. 

~

Soonyoung hit his head repeatedly. How the hell was he so stupid? This was the perfect opportunity to make a move but he chickened out like a high schooler. And he declined Hansol's offer to watch Jinyoung which would have been a smooth way to see him again. Next time he'd be more straightforward about it. He'd ask Hansol out, actually _out,_ and then he'd be a damn man and end the night with a kiss. 

He decided to go to sleep for now. He had many dance classes to teach tomorrow and he wouldn't be able to do that if he was tired. 

~

Hansol ended up being late for class anyway. His professor was anything but amused but chose not to scold him. Hansol took a seat in the far back of the room, next to his friend Jun who grinned at him. 

"You look fucked", the older stated. "Yeah, I was up late", Hansol replied. Jun's grin turned into a smirk. "Oh, so you actually got fucked?" Hansol refrained from hitting his friend, simply because he didn't want to get into any more trouble with the professor. 

"Was it that 'hot neighbor' you wouldn't shut up about?" Jun continued his interrogation. "We were on a date yesterday but nothing like that happened", Hansol told him. Jun raised both his eyebrows in slight surprise. "What? When did you grow the balls to talk to him?"

"He came to me last week and ask if I could watch his kid and I did...and then he kinda cooked dinner for me the next day and-" "Mr Choi! If you had to show up late already I'd really appreciate it if you filled Mr Wen in on your oh-so-exciting weekend AFTER I finish my lecture! Otherwise, both of you are more than free to leave" Professor Han interrupted him sternly. "I'm sorry, sir", Hansol apologized with a small bow. 

"I want details later", Jun whispered after professor Han continued his lecture. Hansol rolled his eyes at his friend but grinned. 


	18. Chapter 18

After his classes (and after filling Jun in on all the details about the progress with his crush) Hansol drove back home. He made himself some ramen and got comfortable on the couch while turning on the TV. He thought about the previous evening. 

Was it awkward at the end? Yes. Should he have kissed Soonyoung? Definitely. But he didn't. He chickened out, worried that it might be too soon. What if Soonyoung lost interest because he was convinced that Hansol was just a waste of time anyway?

Just that moment his phone buzzed. He put the bowl of ramen on the coffee table and reached for it. A notification of a text from Soonyoung was displayed on the screen. He unlocked his phone to read it. 

'They're saying hi' it read. Soonyoung had sent a group picture with a bunch of small children surriounding him, grinning and doing V signs. Hansol smiled at the picture. It warmed his heart how much Soonyoung seemed to love his job. 

Hansol was glad that the older didn't seem upset about the end of last night. In fact, he felt all fuzzy and warm, knowing that Soonyoung seemed to think about him while he was at work.

'Tell them hi from me too' he texted back, quickly taking a selfie with a funny face, sending it to Soonyoung. A while later a reply came.

Soonyoung: _You're cute._  
Hansol: _Did the kids say that?_  
Soonyoung: _Nope, that was all me._

Hansol grinned; his heart speeding up a bit at Soonyoung's words. Yesterday's awkwardness seemed completely forgotten. 

Soonyoung: _So, are you studying well?_  
Hansol: _I'm taking a break right now._  
Soonyoung: _So am I but the next class is coming soon._  
Hansol: _Aw, too bad. I was bored before you texted me_  
Soonyoung: _Missed me, huh? ;)_

Hansol laughed at his reply. It hadn't even been 24 hours since he last saw Soonyoung but he actually did miss his company a lot. 

Hansol: _Maybe a little_  
Soonyoung: _I have lunch break in an hour. Wanna stop by at the studio?_

Hansol looked at his barely touched ramen on the table. He smiled at the thought of hanging out with Soonyoung again. 

Hansol: _Sure, why not?_  
Soonyoung: _Great, do you still have that piece of paper with my workplace address? My class just arrived._  
Hansol: _Yeah, I still have it. See you in a while._

The younger was excited again. There were 45 minutes until Soonyoung's lunch break. He got up and headed to the bedroom to check himself in the mirror. Should he change?

He waved off, figuring that he looked good enough and that Soonyoung was probably wearing comfortable clothes anyway. No need to overdress. He went back to the living room and took his bloated bowl of ramen to the kitchen. 

~

"Alright, guys, good work today", Soonyoung said, waiting for the interpreter to sign his words to the class of deaf children. "Make sure to practice whenever you can. The beat is in your hearts! You don't need to hear the music", Soonyoung explained. 

The proceeded to head to the changing rooms while their teacher approached Soonyoung. "You're a very good teacher", she said. Soonyoung smiled as he went over to the mirrored wall and grabbed his water bottle. 

"I could see how passionate you are about dancing", she told him. "I am. I always loved it. And teaching my favorite thing in the world to kids is a dream...", he explained. "You really like kids, don't you?" the teacher questioned. Soonyoung could see that she was trying to flirt with him but he was more than certain that he wasn't interested. 

"Yeah, I do. I have one, myself; a son", he told her. The teacher's face fell. "Oh, I didn't realize you were married, since you're so young", she stated. "I'm not. But I'm seeing someone", he told her. "Ah...well...congratulations on your kid. How old is he? Can he walk already?" she asked, trying to keep the conversation going. Soonyoung held back a chuckle. 

"He's seven", he clarified. Her eyes widened. "That's...nice", she said. "Your girlfriend is very lucky", she added. Soonyoung spared her the truth, figuring that he'd shocked her enough and let her walk away. 

His lunch break started and Hansol soon appeared, joining him on the floor. "Hey, I hope you don't mind my appearance. I look a bit wrecked right now", Soonyoung apologized for his slightly sweaty body and ruffled hair. 

Hansol grinned and shook his head. "I don't mind at all...I brought cookies!" he said and put a small box on the floor. "Great, I love cookies", Soonyoung said with a wide grin.   
  
  
  
  



	19. Chapter 19

"Are we alone here?" Hansol asked and looked around. "Yeah, I'm the only one here on Mondays and Fridays. I share classes with a friend on Tuesdays and the rest of the week I'm at home or I bring Jinyoung here after school", Soonyoung explained.

Hansol nodded in understanding. "Sounds pretty chill", he said. "It's is. I'm glad work isn't taking up too much of my time. I want to spend enough time with Jinyoung. While being able to pay the bills."

Hansol smile, admiring the way Soonyoung kept thinking about his child. Soonyoung caught his gaze. "What?" he asked, returning the smile. "Nothing...", Hansol replied and looked away, blushing a little.

Soonyoung scooted closer to him and placed his hand on the back of Hansol’s head turning his face towards him. He connected their lips before Hansol had the chance to question his actions.

The younger shifted in his position, trying to get more comfortable, never breaking the kiss. Soonyoung smirked and pulled him on his lap. They broke the kiss for air and stared at each other. Hansol was straddling the older's thighs and his mind was going places.

He leaned in again and went for another kiss. Soonyoung rested his hands on Hansol's hips, pulling him a little closer.

Hansol's hands tangled into the older's hair as they deepened the kiss. Soonyoung's hands wandered underneath Hansol's shirt, causing the latter to shiver at the contact.

Soonyoung refrained from taking the other's shirt off and pulled back. They stared at each other, out of breath, when suddenly the door opened. "Soon-oh...shit sorry. Didn't know you had company", a guy said.

Hansol quickly climbed off Soonyoung's lap and sat back down next to him. "Seungcheol. What are you doing here?" he asked. "I was just coming by to tell you that Joshua is covering your shift tomorrow", Seungcheol said. Soonyoung furrowed his brows and got up.

"Why?" he asked his boss. Seungcheol shrugged. "He wouldn’t say but you'd have the day off for Jinyoung or...your friend there", he said and smirked.

He looked at Hansol. "I'm Seungcheol, by the way. I own this place." "Hansol", the younger said, embarrassed that he and Soonyoung had been caught in such a compromising position by none other than Soonyoung's boss.

"Well, if you see Josh today tell him thanks, okay?" Soonyoung spoke up again. Seungcheol nodded and left the room. Soonyoung sat back down and shot Hansol a sheepish grin.

"He's never going to let me live after this", he stated. Hansol buried his face in the crook of Soonyoung's neck. "That was so embarrassing...", he mumbled. The older chuckled and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Maybe we should continue this somewhere private later", he said. Hansol looked up at him and kissed him again. "Maybe...", he said after he pulled back.

"But I gotta go back now..." "Already?" Soonyoung asked. "Well...if I stay I'm afraid you'll have to cancel your next class...", Hansol informed him. "In that case, maybe it is better if you go", Soonyoung joked.

Hansol chuckled. "No, seriously...let's not rush this", he said and rested his head on Soonyoung's shoulder. "Yeah, sounds good...", the older agreed. "Then I'll head back home now." "Wait...just five more minutes", Soonyoung said.

They stayed in their position in comfortable silence for a few more minutes before Hansol lifted his head off Soonyoung's shoulder. "At this rate I'll never leave", he said with a chuckle. Soonyoung shrugged. "You can stay all day if you like", he offered. "As much as I'd like that I still have studying to do", Hansol replied as he got up.

Soonyoung pouted but followed, proceeding to walk Hansol out. "I'm really glad you stopped by", Soonyoung told him. Hansol smiled. "Yeah, it was nice to spend some time with you", he replied.

"Too bad my lunch break isn't longer", Soonyoung agreed. "Maybe we could do something on the weekend. With Jinyoung", Hansol suggested. The older nodded. "That'd be nice", he agreed. Hansol leaned in for a short, hesitant kiss. "See you later", he said and took off.   
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so awkward I don't even know...


	20. Chapter 20

"Sometimes I think our professor only got this job to torture us...", Jun complained the next day when he and Hansol made their way out of the uni building after their last class for the day ended.

Their professor had given them a huge assignment due next Monday. "I'll probably have to cancel on Soonyoung this weekend...", Hansol whined. Jun readjusted the books in his arms and turned his head to smirk at the younger. "Making progress with your crush, I see", he teased. Hansol blushed, remembering the previous day. "You could say that", he said.

Hansol headed home after bidding his goodbyes to Jun and decided to get started on his assignment right away. It was a lot so he had no confidence in finishing it until the weekend. He would probably have to pull several all-nighters. He let out a huge sigh and took out his phone.

 

Hansol:  _Hey, I don't think I have time this weekend...  
_ Soonyoung:  _Aw, why?_    
Hansol:  _My professor gave us this huge-ass assignment so I'll need all week to finish it until Monday_  
Soonyoung:  _Alright, maybe another time. Tell me when you need someone to fill you up_

 

Hansol chuckled at Soonyoung's choice of words.

 

Soonyoung:  _With coffee!_  
Hansol:  _Who said anything :D_  
Soonyoung:  _Just saying..._  
Soonyoung: _...didn't want you to anticipate anything else..._  
Hansol:  _I should really get started. I'll take you up on the coffee offer._  
Soonyoung:  _You better_

 

Hansol put his phone away and grabbed his laptop to start his assignment. He really hoped it wouldn't take as long as he predicted as he would really love to go out with Soonyoung and Jinyoung.

~

Meanwhile Soonyoung tucked his phone away in his pocket. Even though Hansol had to cancel their plans, he was happy about the progress they seemed to make.

They were able to talk more comfortably without awkwardness. To be honest, he really liked the younger. He was glad that he and Jinyoung got along so well. He would never date anyone his son didn't like or was uncomfortable with.

Soonyoung remembered seeing Hansol on the hallways a few times after he moved in. He'd found him cute back then and he also noticed the curious glances Hansol snuck at him.

Then, of course, he hadn't forgotten about that one time a while ago when the younger stood on his doorstep. Soonyoung couldn't hold back a grin when he remembered Hansol's flustered expression when he saw his bare torso.

Soonyoung checked the time and decided to stop thinking about Hansol for now. It was almost time to pick Jinyoung up from school so he started getting ready before heading out.

 


	21. Chapter 21

"Dad! Look what I drew in art class today!" Jinyoung exclaimed as soon as he spotted Soonyoung waiting for him in front of his class room. He held up a drawing. It showed a house, very similar to the apartment building they lived in. In front of the building there was a small boy between two taller figures. It was more detailed than previous drawings he'd seen of him.

"Wow, Jinyoung, is that you?" Soonyoung asked and pointed at the little boy. Jinyoung nodded and pointed at the person on the left. "And that's you", he explained.

"And who is that?" Soonyoung asked and pointed at the last person on the picture. "That's Hansol", Jinyoung said matter-of-factly. Soonyoung smiled at his son. "You have to show him this. He's going to be very happy to see that you drew him so well", he told the little boy.

"How about we hang this up right away when we're at home?" Jinyoung smiled brightly at his father's words. "Can we hang it up in the living room?" he asked. They started walking towards the car. "We'll hang it up wherever you want! Let's go find the best spot!" Soonyoung said. They got into the car and drove home.

"Can I show the drawing to Hansol first?" Jinyoung asked from the backseat. "I'm afraid not...he has to study a lot this week so we can't disturb him, okay?" Soonyoung replied. He saw Jinyoung pouting in the rear-view mirror and let out a small sigh. "Alright, he'll need a study break eventually...we can show your drawing to him later", he gave in.

Maybe he was a little whipped but he just couldn't stand his point when he saw his son pout. It was too adorable and he gave in 9 out of 10 times. Seeing Jinyoung's face light up was one of his favorite things.

~

They arrived at home and Soonyoung texted Hansol, asking if he could make time for Jinyoung for 5 minutes. He didn't receive an answer until an hour later when he was cooking lunch.

  
Hansol:  _Sure thing. I'm taking a break now. Sorry for the late reply. I had my phone on silent._    
Soonyoung:  _That's okay. I'll have to send him downstairs, though. I'm cooking, can't leave the kitchen.  
_ Hansol:  _Aw, okay. Maybe during my next break? I'll still need that coffee..._

 _  
_Soonyoung chuckled and typed a quick reply before calling his son. "Jinyoungie. Hansol's taking a study break now. Go downstairs if you want to show him the drawing."

He heard tiny footsteps approaching quickly and before he knew it Jinyoung was standing in the doorway with his drawing in one hand and the borrowed Harry Potter book in the other.

"Aren't you coming with me?" Jinyoung asked. "I'd really love to but I have to get lunch done. Do you think you can go there on your own?" Jinyoung nodded. "Sure. I'm already seven. Almost a grown-up", he said proudly.

"Okay, my little grown-up. Did you already finish the book Hansol gave you?" he questioned. Jinyoung grinned. "Yes, I did! It was so cool! I just finished it. I'm going to ask Hansol for a new one", he told his dad. "Okay, come back quickly, though. Lunch will be ready in a while and Hansol still has a lot to do."

 


	22. Chapter 22

A small knock on the door made Hansol get up from his study able and open the door. Jinyoung smiled at him. "Hey, buddy. What is it you want to show me?" Hansol questioned and let the kid in.

Jinyoung looked proud when he held a big sheet of paper out to Hansol. "I drew this in art class. It's me, my dad and you", he explained while pointing at the respective person. Hansol looked at the boy's drawing.

That was legit the most adorable thing he'd ever seen. He could see how much love and effort Jinyoung had put into this and he felt indescribably touched. "This is beautiful, Jinyoung, really! You're talented, you know that?" Hansol praised. It was true. While the picture wasn't 'perfect' he could see that Jinyoung had talent.

"My teacher said I should add more details", Jinyoung said. "What does that mean?" Hansol looked at the picture again. He crouched down so he was about the same height as Jinyoung. "I think what your teacher meant is that you should try looking at the little things. Like, for example the building's windows. You drew them as circles even though they look different in reality..."

Hansol didn't know much about art but he also wasn't sure how to explain details to a child. "Ah, I guess I'll do better next time", Jinyoung said. "You did very well this time, too, Jinyoung", Hansol assured him. The little boy's face brightened up at those words.

"Thank you! And...here", he said and gave Hansol the Harry Potter book he'd borrowed. "Thanks, did you like it?" Jinyoung nodded. "Should I go get you the fourth book?" Hansol offered. "Yes, please!" the little one exclaimed excitedly. Hansol chuckled at his cuteness and quickly headed to his room to get him the book.

"Here you go", he said when he came back. "Thanks! My dad is cooking. Don't you want to eat with us?" he asked. Hansol really wanted to say yes. Mostly, because the little one was asking so cutely. And of course, he wanted to spend time with Soonyoung, too. But his assignment was still nowhere near done.

"I'd love to, Jinyoungie. But my teacher is going to be very mad at me if I don't do my homework", Hansol explained. Jinyoung pouted. "Alright...maybe next time", he said. Hansol ruffled his hair. "Next time, for sure", he promised.

~

Soonyoung was about to call Hansol to tell him to send Jinyoung back upstairs when he heard the front door. Not even 10 seconds later his son stood in the doorway. "Hey, buddy. Did Hansol like the drawing?" he asked. Jinyoung smiled and answered with a bright "Yes." "Have you thought about where to hang it up?" was Soonyoung's next question.

He lifted the pot off the stove and began to fill its content into a bowl he'd placed next to it before he began to get some plates out of a cabinet. "Hm...I think I don't want to hang it up anymore...", Jinyoung replied. Soonyoung turned around to look at his son, surprised to hear that. "Why not?" "Because of the details", the little one said.

Soonyoung furrowed his brows. "Details?" "Yes. My teacher said it needed more details and Hansol explained what it meant. And maybe we should hang it up when it's really good", Jinyoung explained. Soonyoung crouched down in front of his son and looked at the drawing again.

"Well, I already love it. But you can add all the details you like until you think it's perfect – after lunch!" he said. Jinyoung nodded and went to his room to put the drawing away. He came back after washing his hands.

Soonyoung proceeded to set the table, thinking about his son's drawing. He was very talented. And if he even considered adding details maybe he should make sure he kept drawing up as a hobby. 

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

It was past 9pm when, Jinyoung was already in bed and Soonyoung was lazing around on the couch in sweatpants, having a glass of red wine.Suddenly, his phone vibrated. He pulled it out of his pocket and checked it.   
  


Hansol:  _Hey, are you up?_  
Soonyoung: _Yeah_  
Hansol:  _Can I take you up on the coffee offer? I'm running out of energy_  
Soonyoung:  _Sure, prepare for the best coffee ever!_  
Hansol: _We'll see about that ^^_

  
Soonyoung got up from the couch and made his way to the kitchen where he started brewing his 'special coffee'. There wasn't anything special about it, just a bit of cinnamon and vanilla and that was it. 

When he was done he headed downstairs, noticing his slight tipsiness from the wine (because maybe it was a little more than just one glass - not enough to get drunk though, not when Jinyoung was in the house). He knocked on Hansol's door. The younger opened pretty shortly after. 

Soonyoung noticed that he was wearing glasses - which made him look a weird mix of adorable and hot - and he was dressed in jeans and a loose, oversized sweater. He grinned at Soonyoung and let him inside. 

"Thanks for the coffee you're a life-saver!" he said when Soonyoung held the mug out to him. "No worries", he replied. "Can't have you run out of energy, now can I?" Hansol grinned and took a sip. 

"This tases amazing!" he swooned and took another. He then looked Soonyoung up and down. "Nice quickie pants, by the way", he teased. Soonyoung looked at himself. "Quickie pants?" he asked, unable to hold back an amused chuckle. 

"Yeah, you know...quickie pants...they're good for...- don't tell me you've never heard that word before!" Hansol exclaimed.Soonyoung smirked; maybe it was the wine that caused him to say his next words or maybe it was himself. 

"Are you indicating anything by pointing out my so-called 'quickie pants?" he questioned. Hansol, to his surprise, didn't blush or became flustered. Instead, he let out a low chuckle. "I wasn't indicating anything", he said with obviously fake innocence. 

Soonyoung raised both his eyebrows and approached Hansol slowly. "Even though, I guess, we could make use of the name...", he added. "What happened to not rushing things?" Soonyoung mocked him as he took the coffee mug from Hansol's hands and set it down on the next best surface. 

"Whoever said that...", Hansol trailed off as Soonyoung faced him again. They inched closer together and somehow this moment felt so intense. "Not quick enough...", Hansol mumbled suddenly and just closed the distance. He mentally applauded himself for his courage but his thoughts vanished completely when Soonyoung's hands came to rest on his hips. 

Hansol nibbled on the older's bottom lip while backing him against the wall. Soonyoung gasped at the thud which gave Hansol an opportunity to slip his tongue inside. Soonyoung let him take control, still feeling a bit tipsy from the wine. He did, however, use the grip on the younger's hips to grind their crotches together, causing both of them to groan. 

Suddenly, Soonyoung's phone rang which caused the two of them to jump and stop their actions. "Shit, it's my home number, Jinyoung's calling...", Soonyoung said, a little out of breath. He picked up with a worried expression. 

"Are you okay, Jinyoungie?" he asked immediately. He heard his son sniffle. "D-dad, I had a nightmare...you were g-gone when I came into your room and I-I thought that m-maybe it was real...", the little one explained, shaking with tears. "Oh no...I'm downstairs but I'm coming right up, okay? Don't be afraid and wait for me in my room, alright?" he comforted his son. Another sniffle was heard through the phone, followed by a small "o-okay..."

Jinyoung hung up. "Is he alright?" Hansol questioned. Soonyoung nodded. "He had a nightmare...I'm sorry but..." "No, no, it's okay, go", Hansol said in an understanding tone of voice. "We can continue this any other time", he added. Soonyoung grinned and leaned in for another - way too short - kiss before he left. 

Jinyoung sat on Soonyoung's bed, hugging his knees when his father came in. He was still crying so Soonyoung sat next to him and gave him a comforting hug. "It's okay, Jinyoungie...it was just a nightmare...", he said in a soothing voice. "But there were monsters and they wanted to eat me...", Jinyoung told him. "And then you tried to save me but the monsters ate you!"

Soonyoung stroked his son's hair, trying to calm him down. "But I'm here. I'm sorry I wasn't in my room when you were looking for me. But you did a very good job by calling me", he said. He had taught Jinyoung to call him on his phone whenever something happened. At home, his number lay right next to the telephone and if Jinyoung was at school he always had a card with the number in his pencil case. Soonyoung was glad that Jinyoung remembered even when he was scared. 

"Maybe you shouldn't read scary books in the evening, huh?" he suggested softly. Jinyoung had finally stopped crying, soothed by his father's embrace. "But they're fiction...I'm not scared. I swear, dad, the monsters were real. I heard them growl under my bed when I woke up", he explained. 

"Do you want me to check if they are still here? I can fight them", Soonyoung offered. "But what if they'll eat you?" Jinyoung asked and clutched onto his father's arm. "Can I just sleep here for one night? They won't come into your room", he asked. "Sure, come on, I'll tuck you in", Soonyoung said with a smile. 

He felt sorry that he wasn't there when Jinyoung had a bad dream. He wanted to be able to protect him at any given time. On the other hand, this incident had shown him that his son grew up a little bit more. 


	24. Chapter 24

The week passed slowly but eventually Hansol finished his assignment. He had pulled lots of all-nighters with lots of coffee; unfortunately only a few of them from Soonyoung. It was Saturday evening so he really was faster than expected. 

He stretched and yawned before he went to the kitchen to make himself a sandwich. The first thing he needed was some food and then some sleep. He would try texting Soonyoung tomorrow to see if he and Jinyoung had time to do something together as they had planned... 

~

Seokmin left his apartment with a slam of the door. He felt close to crying. It was the fifth time within two weeks that he and Wonwoo had a fight. It kept happening more frequently and Seokmin was sick of it. 

The older would just be in a bad mood and nag at everything Seokmin did; he'd push it to the point where a fight would break out. He'd also get drunk a lot lately. Seokmin didn't know what caused Wonwoo to act like that all of a sudden but he knew that he couldn't take it much longer. He called Soonyoung hoping that his friend was able to help him. 

"Seokmin, what's up?" Soonyoung asked after he'd picked up. The younger tried to hold back a sob when he opened his mouth to muster an answer - he failed, which didn't go unnoticed by Soonyoung. "Hey, are you okay? Did something happen?" he asked, immediately alarmed. "Are you home right now?" Seokmin questioned without answering his friend first. "Sure, do you want to come over?" Seokmin sniffled. "Yeah...", he said. 

Half an hour later Seokmin sat on his best friend's couch, still trying not to cry. Soonyoung handed him a mug with hot chocolate because he knew that it would cheer him up at least a little bit. 

"Is Jinyoung asleep?" Seokmin asked. It was currently 11:30pm so he assumed that Soonyoung had long since put his son to bed. "Yeah, he is. Are you going to tell me what's going on right now?" Soonyoung cut to the point. 

Seokmin sighed and took a small sip of his hot chocolate. "It's Wonwoo...", he started. "Lately...I don't know...things haven't really been that good between us. He drinks a lot and he's always in a bad mood. We also kinda...haven't done it in a while. I'm just worried that he might leave me soon..."

Soonyoung didn't answer right away. He hadn't even noticed his friends' strained relationship. They seemed just fine to him which was why the reason for Seokmin's visit really surprised him. 

"We keep fighting and sometimes he disappears for the whole night and today I left before he could", Seokmin continued. "And you have no idea why he could be like that?" Soonyoung asked. Seokmin lowered his head. "Not at all. I don't know what to do. Should I stay with him or should I be the one leaving?"

Soonyoung put a comforting arm around his friend's shoulders. "You should try to find out what's got him to act like that. And if he doesn't want to talk you can still decide how it should go on. I know he can be a stubborn ass sometimes but he also doesn't just do things without a reason." "I don't know. It's been eight years. Maybe it wore off, you know. It seems like he's treating me like shit to get me to break up with him...", Seokmin stated. 

The older didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to help his friend in this kind of situation. Seokmin and Wonwoo never seemed to have a serious crisis before so the thought of them breaking up was weird for him. 

"In the end you decide what's best for yourself. If you think you'll be able to live better without him...", Soonyoung trailed off. Seokmin let out an involuntary sob. "I don't want to make that kind of decision...", he said, followed by a sniffle. "I know...listen, why don't you sleep here tonight and I'll take you to work tomorrow?" Soonyoung offered. Seokmin sniffled again and nodded. 

Soonyoung got his friend a blanket and a pillow so he could sleep on the couch. He wished he could do more for him, though. Seokmin was the definition of a sunshine so it hurt even more to see him this sad. 

While he prepared for bed, he couldn't help but remember the day Seokmin first told him that he liked Wonwoo...

 

**_-Flashback-_ **

_"Why are you so nervous?" Soonyoung asked his best friend. Seokmin couldn't focus on the video game they were playing at all. Usually, he was very focused on every game they played but today it was way too easy for Soonyoung to beat him._

_"You have this girlfriend, right?" Seokmin asked, not answering the older's previous question. "Yeah...", Soonyoung replied. His friends knew about the slightly older girl he started seeing about a week ago. It wasn't unusual for them to ask questions about her. He didn't want to get into too much detail, though. She had asked him not to talk about her too much. He also kept it a secret from his parents because he was sure they would disapprove of him being with an older woman._

_"How did you know that you liked her?" Seokmin questioned. Soonyoung raised his eyebrows. "Uh...I guess I just...knew? I mean...we're not really the couple-y type. We're basically just sleeping together...I don't think you could even call her my girlfriend...", Soonyoung stammered._

_Seokmin groaned and ruffled his hair. "What's going on?" Soonyoung asked. Seokmin took a deep breath before he answered: "I think I might be in love..." Soonyoung sat up straight. "But that's great! What are you so worried about?" he asked._

_"I'm friends with that person. And I don't want to ruin anything between us. You know, he's-...I mean...she...fuck...", Seokmin cursed. "Wait, Seokmin...what are you saying?" Soonyoung questioned slowly, trying to understand his friend's nervous babbling._

_"I...kinda like Wonwoo. Like, in a more-than-friends kind of way...", the younger admitted. Soonyoung's eyes widened in surprise. He'd always known that his friends were pretty close but he'd never linked it to anything romantic. Although, now that he thought about it, they were kind of flirty with each other sometimes._

_"I'm so dumb...I should have noticed earlier", he mumbled. Seokmin furrowed his brows and finally dared to look at Soonyoung after avoiding his gaze. "So, you don't hate me?" he asked. "Hate you? Why?" The younger shrugged and looked back down at his hands. "Maybe you'd feel weird if I like our childhood friend...who's a guy", he explained._

_Soonyoung only chuckled. "Do you know that guy who transferred to our school this year? The one from a year above us?" he asked. Seokmin gave him a weird look, confused by the change of subject, but nodded._

_"For the first two weeks after his transfer, I had the biggest crush on him. Then I saw him talk down to a younger student and even push her into the lockers so I got over him pretty quickly. I'm the last person to hate you for liking a guy", he explained._

_"Why did you never say anything?" the younger questioned. Soonyoung shrugged. "Because it wasn't a big deal. I probably would have told you if the crush had developed but since it didn't...", he trailed off._

_Seokmin picked up his controller again with a faint hum. For a while the two focused on the game before Soonyoung suddenly spoke up again, with a smirk displayed on his face._

_"...So, Wonwoo, huh?"_

_He dodged the pillow Seokmin threw at him before he picked it up and threw it right back which resulted in a pillow fight._

_**-Flashback end-** _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next Chapter is some more SeokWoo. I'm going back to Soonsol soon but I felt like I needed a few kinda fillers so that the story doesn't get too broing :D I hope it's not boring for you guys! :D


	25. Chapter 25

The next morning Soonyoung stepped into the living room to find Seokmin sitting on the couch, hugging his legs, his head resting on his knees. He was staring at the black TV screen blankly and there were dark bags under his puffy eyes. 

"Hey, did you sleep at all?" Soonyoung asked and sat down next to him. "No...", Seokmin said. "I texted my boss and told him I was sick. He said Wonwoo called in sick as well..." "Maybe he feels bad about your fight?" Soonyoung offered. The younger shrugged. "Only one way to find out...", he stated with a sigh. 

"I'm going home..." "Do you want breakfast first?" Seokmin shook his head at his friend's question. "I can't eat right now...", he said. "Shoukd I give you a ride?" Soonyoung offered. "Thanks...but I'll walk. Gotta clear my head some more." Soonyoung nodded in understanding. 

"Okay, but if you need anything you can tell me anytime", he reassured his best friend. Seokmin looked at him. "A hug would be nice...", he said. Soonyoung chuckled before he pulled Seokmin up with him. He hugged him and patted his back comfortingly. "I'm sure you two will be okay", he mumbled. 

They pulled back just as Jinyoung came into the room with bed hair and red PJ's that had little half moons on it. His face lit up when he saw their visitor. "Uncle Seokmin!" he exclaimed. 

Seokmin smiled at him and ruffled his hair when Jinyoung ran towards him. "Uncle Seokmin's about to go home, Jinyoungie", Soonyoung said. The child pouted. "But why?" "I have to talk to uncle Wonwoo about something. But what if I take you out for ice cream later?" Seokmin suggested, trying to sound as cheerful as possible. Jinyoung nodded enthusiastically. 

"Dad, can I go later?" he asked excitedly. "Sure, buddy", Soonyoung said, causing Jinyoung to jump around happily. Seokmin got ready to leave, feeling a little better because Jinyoung was always such a mood-lifter. 

He liked children a lot so he was always happy to spend some time with his best friend's son and spoil him a little. One day, he'd like to have a kid too. But would he have it with Wonwoo?

~

He got home to his boyfriend sitting at the kitchen table with a can of coke in his hand - luckily, it wasn't alcohol this time. 

"You're home", he stated without looking at Seokmin. "I am." "Where were you?" Wonwoo asked. "Do you really care?" Seokmin snapped. He didn't really mean to but the older's lack of emotion made him angry. "You can't even fucking look at me", he added. 

Wonwoo finally decided to lay eyes on him. "Where were you?" he repeated his question. "At Soonyoung's. But that's not important. We need to talk", Seokmin said. He sat down across from the older. 

"Talk about what?" Wonwoo asked and set his can down. "About out our constant fights, about you drinking and leaving all the time, about how you haven't touched me in weeks - what is going on with you, Wonwoo?" Seokmin burst out. 

"What, you wanna have sex? Fine...", Wonwoo replied in obvious disinterest. "Why are you like this to me? What have I done wrong?" the younger questioned. He wanted to cry again - out of sadness, frustration or anger; he didn't know. All he asked from Wonwoo was an explanation for his behavior. 

Wonwoo averted his gaze again. "You're overreacting", he said. Seokmin scoffed. "Are you really going to be like this again? I'm trying to find out what I did to piss you off so mu-" "You talk to much! Stop trying to get something out of me that isn't there and shut the fuck up for once!" the older interrupted him, way too calmly. The disinterest was still audible in his voice so the older almost wished that he yelled at him. 

Seokmin was still taken aback by Wonwo's harsh words, though. Wonwoo never talked to him like that, not even when they fought. He made it seem like he didn't care about him anymore. Seokmin balled his fists to keep his hands from shaking. 

"I can't do this anymore...I'm sick of fighting. If you don't love me anymore just tell me and I'll leave",  Seokmin said. A pause broke in over them, one, in which they didn't look at each other. Eventually, Seokmin got up and was about to leave the kitchen. He turned to his boyfriend again and said: "That is, if you ever loved me to begin with..."

He headed for the door but wasn't even halfway through the hallway before he heard angry footsteps behind him. Next thing he knew he was shoved against the next best wall. 

"Don't you dare say that I never loved you", Wonwoo growled. Seokmin pushed him off. "What the hell am I supposed to think? You've been treating me like shit for weeks. You barely talk to me...what is it that you want me to think?" he almost yelled. 

"I want you to think that you're too good for me so you can leave me and find someone else!" Wonwoo yelled back. He turned away from Seokmin who was left speechless at his statement. "Seriously, you deserve better than living together with an underpaid waiter, a nobody, in a crappy apartment", Wonwoo added. He walked away to the living room but Seokmin followed. 

"Wait, so that's what this is about? You think you're not good enough for me? Why? Since when?" he asked in utter disbelief. "I've been thinking that for a while now. You could've made it far after college but you're stuck with me...I thought I could be better for you but I suck so I thought letting you go was the better option", the older explained, facing Seokmin again. 

"That's the biggest bullshit I ever heard...", the younger said and approached his boyfriend. "First of all, I'm an underpaid waiter too! What makes you think that you're below me? Besides, I love our crappy apartment. And I'm okay with not having much money...", he clarified. 

"Still, don't you think you could have a better life?" Wonwoo asked. Seokmin shook his head. "I don't want a better life. Do you really think I would have put up with you for eight years if I wasn't completely satisfied with our current life?" 

Wonwoo shrugged. Seokmin chuckled. "You're so dumb", he joked. "How do you still not hate me?" Wonwoo questioned, obviously confused. This time it was Seokmin who shrugged. "I guess it's not that easy to get rid of me", he said. "You should have talked to me..."

Wonwoo finally allowed a smile onto his face. "But...", Seokmin began. "I think I know how you can make it up to me", he said. The older raised an eyebrow. "If you remember, I filed a complaint earlier", he stated. Wonwoo slightly furrowed his brows in slight confusion. 

"I said you haven't touched me in weeks and we're going to change that now." 


	26. Chapter 26

Hansol texted Soonyoung on Sunday afternoon after a long, refreshing, deep sleep. Soonyoung seemed to be free but he told Hansol that Jinyoung was with his uncles today. They decided to do something together anyway.

Soonyoung showed up in front of Hansol's door half an hour later and asked him to go watch a movie with him. "It's a bit high school but...", he trailed off. Hansol waved off. "I really like movies so it's cool", he said. They took Soonyoung's car and made their way to the movie theater.

"Jinyoung really wanted to see you this whole week", the older spoke up during the ride. "I wish I could have spent some time with him too. Too bad, he coulnd't come along today", Hansol replied. "Yeah...but he sensed that something was wrong with Seokmin so he wanted to cheer him up when he offered to take him out for ice cream. He wouldn't say in front of him but Jinyoung saw that he was sad", Soonyoung explained. "Did something happen?" Hansol questioned. "Just something between him and Wonwoo", Soonyoung told him, causing Hansol to nod once in understanding.

~

They arrived at the movie theater and bought popcorn and drinks after getting their tickets. They decided to watch a random action movie because all the other options were either romantic comedies or horror movies. Watching horror movies in the afternoon kind of defeated the purpose and romantic comedies wasn't really their style so they went for the action movie. The actors' names sounded unfamiliar but they went inside anyway.

The movie turned out to be horrible! The acting was beyond awful and the effects looked fake as fuck. Soonyoung couldn't help but laugh at their horrible choice. "God, this movie sucks", Hansol said with a low chuckle. "It does...wanna get out of here?" Soonyoung offered. Hansol nodded before the two of them got up and left the theater as quietly as possible.

"How about we grab some pizza and watch a good movie at my place?" Hansol suggested. Soonyoung nodded in approval and causally intertwined their hands on the way to the car. Hansol blushed, trying to will it away before the older noticed.

~

They drove back to their apartment building after getting pizza and settled down on Hansol's living room couch, watching a real action movie. "This is way better", Soonyoung stated. "Yeah, isn't good acting such a blessing?" Hansol said, knowing full well that the older wasn't talking about the movie. He saw Soonyoung shake his head fondly, grinning. 

"Not what I meant, but yeah", he said. Hansol turned half his body to face Soonyoung. "Then what did you mean?" he asked. The older chuckled slightly at Hansol's feigned innocence. 

"I meant that you couch is more comfortable than the seats at the movie's", Soonyoung started. Hansol hummed in approval. "And pizza is better than popcorn", the older continued. "Agreed", Hansol mumbled. "And we are free to do whatever we like. For example...this."

Soonyoung closed the distance between them and connected their lips. His right hand cupped Hansol's cheek. While this wasn't their first kiss, it sure felt like it. It was soft and tender, not rushed or heated - just perfect. 

They pulled away after a while mostly for air and looked at each other. "I really like you, Hansol...", Soonyoung said in all honesty. "I really like you, too", the younger replied. 

"The how about we make this official? Or in other words: Will you be my boyfriend?" Soonyoung asked him. Hansol broke out in a huge grin before reconnecting their lips, almost knocking Soonyoung over in the process.

"Is that enough of an answer?" he questioned. The older ran a hand through Hansol's slightly disheveled hair. "Not quite. Could you say that again, please?" he teased. Hansol rolled his eyes playfully but leaned in for another kiss anyway.


	27. Chapter 27

They cuddled throughout the rest of movie, occasionally not paying attention at all because they were too busy making out. They kind of acted like teenagers but they didn't care. Eventually, Seokmin called Soonyoung to tell him that he ans Wonwoo would bring Jinyoung home after dinner. 

"By the way, how did your assignment go?" Soonyoung asked the younger while they kept lazing around to pass the rest of the time until Jinyoung arrived. "Thanks to your amazing occasional coffee-refills I actually managed to get some decent work done. I have to turn it in tomorrow. But since my professor hates me I probably won't get the best result anyway", Hansol replied. 

"Why does he hate you?" Soonyoung questioned. "Because I fucked up in the very beginning. I came late to my first lecture and even managed to fall asleep halfway through. Since then I've been on his radar..."

Soonyoung laughed. "Wow, you really know how to leave a first impression, don't you", he teased. "I stayed up late because I wanted to be prepared...it's safe to say that it backfired", Hansol said with a chuckle. 

"I'm pretty glad I'm out of college. I mean, I was with Wonwoo and Seokmin but it was still hard with school and a kid", Soonyoung told him. "How did you manage to do that anyway?" Hansol questioned. 

"We all had our lectures at different times so at least one of us could watch Jinyoung. If neither of us could we had to bring him to a daycare center on campus. Lucikly, we didn't have to it it that often because he really didn't like it there", Soonyoung explained. "Most of the babies there were only up to a year so he was older than everyone..."

Hansol hummed. He could imagine that it was hard for Soonyoung but he admired him for managing things so well. "What did you major in? Dance?" Hansol asked. Soonyoung nodded with a grin. "I actually wanted to become a teacher. A Geography teacher to be exact...", he admitted. 

"You studied Geography? I didn't see that coming", Hansol said. Soonyoung shrugged. "It's no big deal. It was just for a semester before I decided to go for dance. It didn't really work out. And being a dancer is what I've wanted to be ever since I was little so I guess I'm fine with how things turned out in the end", he said. 

"What didn't work out?" "I just realized that, while geography is cool, it's not something I want to teach my whole life. It's interesting but teaching the same thing over and over for years...that just didn't work for me. Dancing varies so it never gets boring...", the older explained. 

"I guess that makes sense", Hansol replied. "And this way I can include Jinyoung in my work. He loves to dance so he's always excited when I take him along to the studio." "That's cute", Hansol stated. 

"He seems to be a lot like you...", he added. Soonyoung hummed in agreement. "Luckily, he doesn't seem to come after his mother...", Soonyoung said. His voice sounded a little bitter just like every time he talked about her. 

"If she's such a bad person...how come you two hit it off in the first place?" Soonyoung looked at him. "Sorry, that's none of my business...", the younger apologized quickly. Soonyoung sighed. "It's okay. I guess it does seem weird...our thing only lasted for like a month and a half but how could I put up with such a cold-hearted bitch for such a long time?"


	28. Chapter 28

_**-Flashback-** _

_Soonyoung left the karaoke bar he'd gone to with his friends. They were too noisy today. Usually, he was like that too but today he needed a break from them even if it was for only five minutes._

_The air was chilly, as expected of a mid-October evening, but it was a nice change from the stuffy air inside. A woman that only stood a few feet away from him looked at him, while blowing smoke from her mouth. She was tall, brunette and looked like she was in her early twenties. Judging from the way she was dressed, she was from a well-off family. She was pretty, Soonyoung had to admit that._

_"Is it not fun in there?" she asked and nodded in the direction of the building he just came out of. "Not today", Soonyoung answered. She approached him slowly while taking another drag from her cigarette. "Want a drag?" she offered and held it out to him._

_"I'm 14...I'm not allowed", he said. She chuckled. "We're all allowed to go a little wild sometimes", she said. "What's your name, sweetie?" "Soonyoung", he replied. He had to admit that she had something thrilling to her. Somehow it attracted him._

_"Soonyoung. My name is Hae Rin...you said you're 14, right? Do you think you can guess my age?" she asked. Soonyoung looked at her features again. She looked very young. "Hm...maybe 22?" he guessed. Her face lit up. "Exactly! Hey, if you're not up for karaoke anymore...how about I show you some real fun?" Hae Rin suggested._

_Soonyoung was young but he knew what this woman meant by 'real fun'. He thought about it. This was the perfect opportunity to say goodbye to his virginity. And she was older and hot and if he told his friends they'd be jealous for sure. He looked over his shoulder at the karaoke bar before facing Hae Rin again. "Okay", he said._

_On the way, he decided to text his friends to tell them that he headed home. Hae Rin was quiet throughout the ride back to her apartment and Soonyoung couldn't help but feel a little nervous. This was against everything his parents had ever taught him. He broke rule number 1: Never get into a stranger's car and follow them home. What if this woman was a psycho killer?_

_Soonyoung shook his head. That was dumb. She was probably just a young woman that didn't want to be alone on a Friday night. Relatable. And he had to admit that he was kind of curious where tonight would leave them._  

_They got to her apartment and Hae Rin headed to the kitchen where she got two bottles of soju from the fridge. "Have you ever had alcohol before?" she asked. Soonyoung shook his head which caused her to let out a chuckle._

_"Such a good boy. I like that", she told him. She then held one of the bottles out to him. He hesitated but took and uncapped it. He decided not to chicken out of this. She was right. Sometimes you needed to go a little wild..._

_**-Flashback end-** _

"Well, let's just say I ended up coming home the next morning. Luckily, my parents thought I slept over at Wonwoo's...", Soonyoung closed his story. Hansol hummed. "Did you ever have feelings for her?" he asked. Soonyoung chuckled. "You're very curious today", he stated. Hansol blushed. "I'm sorry..."

Soonyoung took his hand and locked their fingers together. "It's okay. It feels kind of good to talk about my past. About her. I never realoly told anyone everything that went down. Not even my friends. They said they don't want to know because they know I won't tell them..."

Hansol smiled, happy that Soonyoung shared his past with him. It showed that Hansol actually meant something to him, even though they only met a short while ago. 

"About your question - I'm not sure if you could call it feelings. But the first three weeks or so were amazing. She wasn't as cold as she was in the end with Jinyoung. She was funny, smart and for a while there I thought that we might actually go somewhere", Soonyoung admitted. "What happened then?" Hansol questioned, unable to hold himself back. 

"She just stopped being fun at one point. I think maybe she didn't have a good marriage, considering she cheated on her husband. Some days she'd just want to have sex and then she'd throw me out. And then there were other days where she just wanted company..."

Hansol noticed that Soonyoung had a distant look in his eyes. Maybe the mother of his son actually did mean a little bit to him after all. He couldn't blame him. Jinyoung must have a little bit of her in him that reminded Soonyoung of her. 

"How did you find out that she lied to you?" Hansol asked him. Soonyoung's distant look turned into a bitter one and for a second Hansol thought that he might have asked too much. But...  
  


_**-Flashback-** _

_"I'm going to hop in the shower. Can you pay the pizza guy when he's here? My wallet's on the nightstand", Hae Rin said and disappeared in the bathroom. Soonyoung took her wallet and searched for some money. He only found lots of credit cards first, though._

_When he saw her ID peek out of one of the slots he decided to take a look at the picture so he could tease her a bit. He also wanted to know her birthday so he could surprise her. He really liked to show people that he remembered their birthdays._

_He took the ID out. She actually managed to look good on the picture, unlike other people. She looked kind of younger on the photo too. His eyes wandered over the card to her birthdate._

_"31 March...1979?"_

_Soonyoung almost dropped the wallet right then and there. If this was true...wouldn't that mean that...? The doorbell rang and Soonyoung quickly went to open and pay the pizza guy._

_When he came back to the bedroom he placed the pizza carton on the mattress and sat down next to it. Hae Rin came out of the shower and 5 minutes later, a towel wrapped around her body. Soonyoung might have gotten distracted by that if it weren't for her discovery._

_"Oh, nice, it's already here", she exclaimed at the sight of the pizza. "What is it?" she questioned when she caught Soonyoung's expression. Soonyoung threw her ID on the floor in front of her. "You went through my things?" she asked. "You asked me to take your wallet and I-...wait, I don't have to explain myself. YOU lied to me!" Soonyoung said, trying hard to contain his anger._

_Hae Rin rolled her eyes. "Don't make such a big deal out of it. All women lie about their age", she said matter-of-factly. Soonyoung got up. "Does that justify it? You're 31! Technically, you're old enough to be my mother!" he shouted._

_"Hey, easy there! That's a little much, don't you think?" Hae Rin said. "Calm down first, baby. We can talk about this. 22...31. Is that really such a big difference?" "If it isn't a big difference, why did you lie in the first place?" Soonyoung scoffed and pulled something else out of her wallet - a wedding photo._

_"You're married", he said. "So no matter if you're 20 or 30 or whatever - you're using me as a toy to cheat on your husband!" Hae Rin didn't say anything. "That's all I am to you, right? A toy. The little 14-year-old that's easy to seduce. Am I even the only one you're screwing?" he asked._

_Her slap to his cheek came sharp but he half-expected it. "How dare you?!" she snapped. Soonyoung only shook his head in disappointment before he threw the wallet and the wedding photo on the floor too and walked out..._

**_-Flashback end-_ **   
  


"Wow...", was all Hansol could say to the older's story. Soonyoung shrugged it off. "I guess I should have known that just being with an older woman who didn't treat me as a kid was too good to be true", he said. 

"Did you find out what happened to her husband?" Hansol questioned. Soonyoung shook his head. "I hope he divorced her when she went to jail", he said. He placed an arm around Hansol's shoulders. 

"Alright, enough with the story time. Let's do something more fun until Jinyoung comes home", he said.


	29. Chapter 29

'Something fun' turned out to be making out and then almost falling asleep until the doorbell woke them from their drowsiness. "Shit...", Soonyoung cursed as he stirred awake. Hansol got up and opened the door. 

"Hi Hansol!" Jinyoung exclaimed with a wide grin. Wonwoo had him by the hand and Seokmin stood next to him smiling. "Hey", Hansol said with a hoarse voice. "We figured Soonyoung would be here after he didn't open. Hopefully, we didn't interrupt anything", Seokmin said. "You didn't", Hansol said and let them step inside. 

Jinyoung immediately stormed off to the living room where Soonyoung still lay in the couch, trying to wake up completely. He jumped on top of him, causing his father to groan at his weight. 

"Were you sleeping?" Jinyoung asked. "Almost..." "But it's not even that late, dad? Are you getting old?" Jinyoung questioned cheekily. Soonyoung laughed. "I think your uncles have a bad influence on you", he joked.

The others came into the living room. "Well, aren't you comfy?" Seokmin teased. Soonyoung was glad to see that he smiled again so he decided not to hold the teasing against him for now. "I hope you weren't doing anything inappropriate", he added. Soonyoung fake glared at him. "We weren't." He noticed Hansol blush and had to bite back a grin. 

"What does inappropriate mean?" Jinyoung asked, still on top of his father. Soonyoung sat up and placed his son on his lap more comfortably. "Inappropriate means that-" "That's something you don't need to know right now", Soonyoung interrupted Wonwoo. 

Jinyoung pouted. "Why not?" Soonyoung chuckled and ruffled the little boy's hair. "Because you're still young. Your uncles have already told you enough stuff you're not supposed to know at your age", he explained.

"Hey, I gotta talk to uncle Wonwoo for a bit, why don't you go upstairs with uncle Seokmin and wait for me", he suggested. "Is it about something inappropriate?" Jinyoung asked. "No, Jinyoungie", Soonyoung replied with a chuckle. "I'll be up in a minute okay?" he said. Hansol walked Jinyoung and Seokmin to the door and then went somewhere else to give Soonyoung and Wonwoo some privacy. 

"You're gonna scold me, aren't you?" Wonwoo asked. "Are you okay?" Soonyoung questioned. The younger scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Yeah...I was just...at a temporary low. Seokmin and I sorted it out. I shouldn't have treated him like I did", he explained. 

"That's right, you shouldn't have. You two are my best friends which means I'm protective over both of you. But if one of you gets hurt I'll take it upon myself to hurt the person responsible!" Soonyoung clarified. 

"So are you going to? Hurt me, I mean." Soonyoung looked at his friend and shook his head. "No, not today. I just wanted to warn you. I never want to see Seokmin like this again. Especially not when it's because of you", Soonyoung said seriously. Wonwoo nodded. "I don't plan on treating him like that again", he assured Soonyoung. 

~

After his talk with Wonwoo the younger went to join Seokmin and Jinyoung upstairs while he went to find Hansol. He was rummaging around in the kitchen. "Hey, I'm going upstairs, okay?" he said. "Alright. Will I see you tomorrow?" Hansol asked. Soonyoung approached him and wrapped his arms around the younger's waist, pulling him closer. 

"Well, if you want to you could pick Jinyoung up from school tomorrow and then take him to the studio. And since I have the afternoon off we could go to an amusement park or something like that."

Hansol grinned. "We could do that", he said. "Good, then you will see me tomorrow", Soonyoung told him and leaned in for a short kiss. "I gotta go", he mumbled against the younger's lips. "Then go...", Hansol said. Soonyoung didn't let go, though. Instead, he kissed him again.

"Alright, now I'm going...", he said after finally pulling back. "See you tomorrow", Hansol said with a smile. "Yeah, see you", Soonyoung replied. 

 


	30. Chapter 30

Soonyoung went upstairs and Seokmin and Wonwoo left shortly after. Jinyoung already wore his PJ's when he came to his room to bring him to bed. "Hey, buddy, are you still up?" he asked his son who sat at his desk, drawing. "I was waiting for you", Jinyoung said.

"Did you have a good day with your uncles?" Soonyoung asked. Jinyoung stopped drawing and looked at his father. "Yeah. Uncle Seokmin wasn't sad anymore and we had lots of ice cream and uncle Wonwoo bought a lot for uncle Seokmin. He said it's an apology. Did they fight? Was that the reason uncle Seokmin was so sad this morning?" Jinyoung asked.

Soonyoung sat down on the boy's bed. "You're a sharp boy, Jinyoungie... You know, adults fight sometimes. But if you did wrong you have to apologize. And that's what uncle Wonwoo did", he explained. Jinyoung got up from his chair and tapped over to his bed.

"What did uncle Wonwoo do wrong?" the boy questioned. "He was a little mean to uncle Seokmin. But I don't know why. As long as they're okay now it doesn't matter...", Soonyoung said.

"Come on, it's time for bed now. Did you brush your teeth?" he asked. Jinyoung showed his teeth to Soonyoung and nodded. "Good job. Then get in", Soonyoung said and lifted the blanket for his son only to cover him with it.

"Good night, Jinyoungie...", he said and kissed his forehead. "Dad?" "Yeah?" "Did mommy do wrong? Was she mean to you?" he asked. Soonyoung hesitated with his answer. Jinyoung looked at him with big eyes that were filled with curiosity again.

Eventually, he sighed and nodded. "Yes, Jinyoungie. Your mommy was mean to me. That's why I left her...", he said. "Will uncle Seokmin leave uncle Wonwoo, too?" Jinyoung questioned. "No, I don't think so", Soonyoung said. "Now sleep. You have school tomorrow", he added. "Okay, good night, dad..."

"Good night, Jinyoungie."

~

The next day Hansol grinned when he entered the lecture room. Jun raised his eyebrows in interest at his friends' expression. "Another eventful weekend?" he asked when Hansol sat down next to him. "Well it would've been better if it wasn't for the assignment but yesterday was pretty nice anyway", Hansol replied.

Jun wiggled his eyebrows. "Oh, another date with your crush?" he asked. "You mean my boyfriend?" Hansol corrected him with a wide grin. "Damn, you two are really moving fast, aren't you?" Jun stated. Hansol's grin widened.

"What about _your_ love life though? Still not 'doing relationships'?" he asked. Jun leaned back in his chair and shook his head. "Nah, it's not really my cup of tea. There is this one dude, though. He works in the same dance studio as your _boyfriend_. He's playing hard to get but I won't give up just yet", Jun told his younger friend.

"What's his name?" Hansol asked. "Joshua", Jun replied. Even though, he claimed to be above relationships he did seem kind of determined to chase after this Joshua guy. "I think I heard that name before"; he said. "Well, Jun, just so you know: a relationship is a nice change. And if you keep sleeping around you might miss out on something great", Hansol advised him.

After class Hansol texted Soonyoung to tell him that he would be picking up Jinyoung now. Soonyoung replied with a simple 'Alright', so Hansol started making his way to the little boy's school.


	31. Chapter 31

"Hey, Jinyoungie, how was school?" Hansol greeted the little boy who had just exited the school building. "It was alright...", Jinyoung said. Hansol noticed that the boy didn't seem as bright as usual. "That' nice. You know what? Your dad has the afternoon off. How about we go see him right now and do something together?" Hansol suggested.

Jinyoung nodded as they started making their way to the car. Hansol was worried by the boy's behavior. "What do you think about going to the amusement park? Wouldn't that be fun?" Jinyoung lowered his head. "I'd like to go home...", he said. 

They got into the car and Hansol turned around in his seat. "Why? What's wrong?" he asked him. "Did something happen at school?" Jinyoung kept his head down and shook it. Hansol figured that he should just get the boy to his father. Maybe he'd tell Soonyoung what was wrong. 

Jinyoung didn't speak a word on the drive to the studio. It was weird for Hansol to see him like that. Usually, the boy was so bright an happy...

~

"Hey!" Soonyoung greeted Hansol and Jinyoung. His hair was a little damp from the shower he took after finishing his last class. "Are you ready for the amusement park?" he asked his son. He crouched down in front of him. Jinyoung shook his head at his father's question and just hugged him without further words. He even started crying. 

"Oh no, what's wrong, Jinyoungie?" Soonyoung asked. He shot Hansol a questioning look which he only got back. "He was like this when I picked him up", the younger told him. Jinyoung pulled back and wiped his face with a sniffle. It didn't help because his tears immideately got replaced by new ones. 

"Why are you crying?" Soonyoung asked him and used both his thumbs to wipe the tears more carefully. "There is this girl in my class who said that her brother would hit me tomorrow", Jinyoung said, his voice shaky from crying. 

Hansol and Soonyoung shared another look, this one more shocked than the other. "Why would he want to hit you?" Hansol questioned. Jinyoung sniffled again. "I don't know. I only said that I will have two dads and she said I'm not normal and she'll tell her brother to hit me tomorrow", he explained. 

Soonyoung had definitely not expected something like this to happen between first graders. "Why didn't you say something earlier? I would have talked to the teacher with you", Hansol said and patted the little boy's head comfortingly. Jinyoung only shrugged. 

Soonyoung hugged him again and picked him up from the floor. "We'll go back to school right away. I want to talk to a teacher. You're not going to get hit. Tell me this girl's name", Soonyoung demanded. His blood was boiling with bottled anger which he tried not to show in front of his already shaken up son. Nobody was going to hurt Jinyoung! Not on his watch!

"Calm down first. I'm driving", Hansol said. Soonyoung looked like he had absolutely no intentions to calm down. "Jinyoungie, what's that girl's name?" he asked. Jinyoung let out another sniffle before he answered. "Jeon Seyoung."

"She's the daughter of the principal", Soonyoung stated to which Jinyoung only nodded. Hansol looked at him. "If she's the principal's daughter it doesn't look that good, you know...", he said. "Well, I won't let her child hurt mine so I will talk to her no matter what!" 

Hansol figured that it was best if he didn't try to hold Soonyoung back when he was this angry. He could understand him. School violence was a serious problem but in first grade? Both of them were aware that children fought sometimes. They also knew that there were physical fights from time to time. However, if a child got threatened because his dad was dating a guy, by another child on top of that, something had to be done. 


	32. Chapter 32

Before Hansol knew it they were in front of the principal's office in Jinyoung's school. Soonyoung knocked on the door with one hand while holding his son's in his other. "Come in", an autoritative voice answered. 

They stepped into the principal's office. "Mrs Jeon, my name is Kwon Soonyoung. My son Jinyoung is a first grader here." The principal looked at the three of them. "What seems to be the problem?" she asked. 

"Well, my son was crying when he came from school today. It seems like your daughter told him that her brother would hit him tomorrow", he explained. The principal didn't bat an eye. "I don't think my daughter would do such a thing. She's a first grader too. Are you sure that Jinyoung didn't misunderstand?" she questioned. 

"No, I don't think he did. Tell the principal what she said, Jinyoung", Soonyoung addressed his son. "She said I'm not normal because I have two dads. And she said that her brother will hit me", Jinyoung explained. He had calmed down by now but he seemed intimidated by the principal, judging by how small his voice sounded. 

She leaned on her desk. "Well, having two fathers isn't normal. My daughter was raised the right way", she deadpanned. "So, your opinion on what's right justifies school violence from your children? Hansol, would you take Jinyoung and wait outside, please?" Soonyoung said to his boyfriend. 

Hansol nodded. "Come on, Jinyoung...", he said and took the boy's hand, leading him outside. Soonyoung waited until the door closed before he faced the principal again. He was beyond furious by now. 

"Okay, listen, lady. I have no problem with people calling me names for being with another man. I don't care what you, your children or anybody else thinks about me. What I do have a problem with, though, is when my son gets involved! He went through a lot, growing up without his mother. I don't want other people's sympathy. I just want them to leave him the fuck alone. If I hear that your children so much as lay a finger on my child I swear you will live to regret it!"

A silence followed. It seemed like Soonyoung's outburst caught her off guard. He didn't yell at her. He was above that but he was sure that he made his point. "Maybe it's best if your child goes to another school, then. I don't think he's suitable for our peaceful, _catholic_ school environment", the principal said calmly. 

Soonyoung didn't hit women. But this bitch was seriously making him want to forget about his principles. He didn't. He decided to stay calm. "You know what. I think you're right. My son shouldn't grow up, thinking 'catholic' like you. He should learn how to tell right and wrong apart by himself." 

"You're tainting your child!" the principal snapped. "I'm teaching my child tolerance! You are tainting him. Take your catholicism and shove it up your ass!" **_(A/N: I don't hate catholics just to be clear. I am just depicting a homophobe who uses religion as an excuse or explanation...anyway...just in case somebody feels offended)_**

~

Jinyoung sat down on one of the chairs in the hallway in front of the principal's office. "Did I do wrong?" he asked Hansol. He crouched down in front of the child. 

"Listen to me, Jinyoung. You did absolutely nothing wrong, okay? There are always going to be people who think that their opinion matters more than others'. Many people think that boys shouldn't love other boys and girls shouldn't love other girls. And some of those people become violent when others don't agree with them. Jeon Seyoung thinks that it's wrong because her mother does and that's why she was so mean to you", he tried to explain. 

"So, I can't love a boy?" "You can love whoever you love. Those people don't have the right to tell others who to like or love or whatever...", Hansol said. "Do you love my dad?" Jinyoung asked. Hansol looked over his shoulder at the closed door of the principal's office. 

"I like him a lot. But adults always take a little longer", he replied. Jinyoung smiled. "Adults are weird", he said. Hansol chuckled. "They are, aren't they?" "Do you love me?" Jinyoung asked. Hansol ruffled the boy's hair. "Of course", Hansol answered. 

He was glad to see Jinyoung's smile back on his face. "See? There's nothing wrong with you or me or your dad. Don't let anyone get you down because of it. And your dad and I will make sure that nobody hits you." 


	33. Chapter 33

Soonyoung came out of the office with a dark expression. "We're leaving", he said. Hansol took Jinyoung's hand as the boy got up and they started making their way back to the car. "What's going on", Hansol asked. 

"This woman said I was tainting my child! I'm taking him out of this school", Soonyoung said. "Wait, what?" "Apparently, he doesn't fit into their _catholic school environment._ " Soonyoung snorted angrily at the thought of that horrible woman. "What does that mean?" Jinyoung questioned. 

"It means that they will continue to force their opinion on you if you keep going here", Soonyoung told his son. Jinyoung looked up at him with big eyes. Soonyoung took a deep breath to calm down before he stopped walking and crouched down, facing his son. "What do I always tell you to be?" he asked. "Myself", Jinyoung said. 

"Exactly...so how about we'll look for a new school for you? A better one where people don't want to stop you from being yourself", he offered. Jinyoung didn't answer right away. "You'd get to meet new people", Hansol spoke up. 

"Okay...", Jinyoung said. "It's best this way", Soonyoung told him. The little boy nodded. "I don't like it here...", he admitted. Soonyoung ran a hand over his son's head. "I know...we'll get you into a new school", he promised. Jinyoung nodded again. 

"Alright, what do we want to do now?" Soonyoung switched subjects, trying to sound a little more cheerful. "Can we go and see uncle Wonwoo and uncle Seokmin at the café?" Jinyoung asked. "Sure. We can get cake and hot chocolate. Would that make you happy?" Soonyoung asked. Jinyoung's face brightened up. "Yeah", he replied. 

~

Luckily, the little boy cheered up a lot when they went to the café. Seokmin showed him how to make waffles in the kitchen which he was really excited about. He proudly showed them off to Soonyoung and Hansol. After eating he went to play near the counter while Seokmin and Wonwoo watched over him. It wasn't very busy at the café today so it was no problem. 

Soonyoung seemed a little calmer by now. He told Hansol what exactly he said to the principal. "...then I told her to shove her catholicism up her ass." Hansol laughed. "You're badass when you're angry, you know that?" he said, clearly amused by his boyfriend's choice of words. Soonyoung chuckled. "If somebody's messing with my kid, they're messing with me", he said with a shrug. "Okay, mama lion", Hansol joked. Soonyoung playfully hit the younger. 

"A transfer is the only possibility for him, right? Am I doing the right thing?" he asked in a more serious tone. Hansol took his hand and intertwined their fingers. "Usually, I wouldn't encourage you to give in like this but he said he didn't like it there anyway...I think it really is best for Jinyoung", he said. Soonyoung looked over to Jinyoung who sat on the counter, handing napkins to customers. 

"I can't believe he got bullied because of me", he said. "Jinyoung will be okay. There are always going to be kids who talk shit about him or you...or us. But Jinyoung loves you so much. He's proud to show you off as his dad. I'm sure he'll learn not to give a fuck as he grows up...", Hansol assured him. 

"And now think about something else. For example 'oh, I haven't kissed my boyfriend all day and he looks kind of deprived'", the younger joked. It worked. Soonyoung chuckled and leaned in for a kiss. A way too short kiss but it was better than nothing. 

"Ew PDA", Wonwoo said in fake disgust when he passed their table to serve something to another one. They both laughed and pulled back. They saw how Seokmin helped Jinyoung down and watched as the little boy approached his dad's table. 

"Do you love each other now?" he asked excitedly. "Because uncle Seokmin saidd kissing is for people who love each other", he continued. Soonyoung glared at Seokmin across the room but the younger just shrugged and grinned. "Uncle Seokmin talks a lot, doesn't he", Hansol said with a chuckle. 

 


	34. Chapter 34

The next few days were spent with Soonyoung handling Jinyoung's transfer process. Hansol picked the little boy up from school a few more times when his father was at work and even cooked for him - and sometimes for Soonyoung.

"Alright, Jinyoungie. I talked to a very nice teacher today and he said that you could come to school starting Friday", Soonyoung told his son when they were all sitting at Hansol's living room table, eating dinner. 

"Do I have to?" Jinyoung asked. "What do you mean?" Soonyoung questioned. "What if the people there want to hit me too?" "I'm sure they don't. This is a completely different school. I'm sure you'll make lots of friends", Soonyoung encouraged his son. Jinyoung said nothing for a while. 

"I guess I could try...", he finally said. 

~

Friday came quickly and Jinyoung seemed very nervous. Soonyoung wished he could help his son somehow. He just wanted his first day to go well. Maybe he should have set Monday as his first day; give him the weekend to prepare. 

Luckily, Hansol decided to come along to school. Soonyoung still wanted to talk to the principal after dropping Jinyoung off at his new classroom and he could use the moral support. 

"I'm sure everything's going to be fine...", Hansol said to both of them. "What if the others don't like me?" Jinyoung questioned. "They're going to love you, Jinyoungie. Just be yourself", Hansol encouraged him. 

The teacher was waiting in front of the classroom Jinyoung was supposed to go to. He was short and had light brown, slightly curly hair. He smiled at the three when they approached. 

"Hello, you must be Jinyoung", he greeted the child first. Jinyoung nodded. "My name is teacher Lee Jihoon", he introduced himself. "Hello...", the little boy said in a small voice. 

Mr Lee faced Soonyoung and Hansol. "Mr Lee. We've spoken on the phone. My name is Kwon Soonyoung. And this is my boyfriend Choi Hansol", Soonyoung said. "Right, have you already spoken to the principal", Mr Lee questioned. "Not yet. We wanted to drop Jinyoung off first..."

"Well, I can assure you that he'll be just fine here...", Mr Lee said. "I hope so. I want him to feel safe at school...", Soonyoung told him. "He'll fit in well", the teacher told him. "Come on, Jinyoung. We have a seat saved for you next to a very nice girl. Do you want to go and meet the other children?" Mr Lee addressed Jinyoung who nodded hesitantly and let go of his dad's hand. 

"Have fun, Jinyoungie", Soonyoung said to him and ruffled his hair a bit. "If anything happens, please call me", he said to Mr Lee. "Of course." Mr Lee led Jinyoung inside and closed the door behind them.

Hansol took Soonyoung's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "He's gonna be okay. Let's go talk to the principal...", Hansol said and carefully began to drag Soonyoung away from the door. "Yeah...I'm sure he'll be okay...right?" 

~

"Why did your son transfer to our school again?" the principal, a friendly-looking, relatively young man, named Choi Seunghwan asked Soonyoung. "He was threatened by another child who was the principal's daughter", Soonyoung replied. 

"In that case a transfer was probably the best choice", the principal said. "At our school there's no tolerance for any type of violence or bullying. He's in good care here", he added. 

"That's good to know. We were very careful with choosing a new school with a good reputation. We don't want our son growing up in a toxic school environment", Soonyoung explained. The principal nodded in understanding. 

"And thank you for accepting Jinyoung in the middle of the school year." "No worries. He'll adapt quickly...well if that's all..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the original fic on wattpad I made a mistake and made Seungcheol the principal even tho he's already Soonyoung's boss :D


	35. Chapter 35

Hansol drove back home with Soonyoung after their talk with the principal. The older finally didn't seem as nervous anymore. "That principal seemed nice", he said. Hansol hummed in agreement. 

"Hey...back at the principal's office...you said 'our son'", he spoke up. He wasn't sure whether to mention it but he wanted to hear if Soonyoung really meant it. 

"I did? Oh...shit, if this is weird I'm sorry. I guess it must've slipped out. I mean, you are like a second father to Jinyoung already and he absolutely adores you and-" Hansol chuckled at the older's nervous rambling. "I didn't complain, did I?" he pointed out. 

"No...I was just worried that this is all going too fast for you", Soonyoung said. "It's not. I'm completely fine with how things are going", Hansol told him. And he meant it. He'd grown so attached to Jinyoung and of course, to Soonyoung. He felt like he had everything he needed in life. 

"Hey, why don't we go back to my place and watch another bad movie. And then I could get you drunk on wine and seduce you", Soonyoung suggested, only partly joking - you can choose which part was the joke. 

Hansol laughed. "You don't have to get me drunk first", he told the older. "I don't? That's good to know", Soonyoung said with a grin. Hansol just shook his head, chuckling. 

~

They arrived at their apartment building and took the freshly repaired elevator up to Soonyoung's apartment. Hansol was about to head for the living room but Soonyoung grabbed his wrist and spun him around, pulling him in for a kiss. 

"I wasn't kidding when I said I'd seduce you", he murmured against the younger's lips. He pressed Hansol up against the wall and began attacking his neck. Hansol let out a whimper as his arms snaked around his boyfriend's neck. Soonyoung pulled back and started dragging Hansol to his room. The younger followed him and let Soonyoung push him on the bed. 

The older took his shirt off and hovered above Hansol who bit his lip and let his hand trace down Soonyoung's torso. "I missed that sight", he said. Soonyoung let out a low chuckle and leaned down to capture Hansol's lips in another kiss. 

When he pulled back again, he straddled Hansol's thighs to let him sit up and take his shirt off as well. Once the clothing item was discarded Soonyoung cupped Hansol's cheeks and kissed him again, a lot longer and more intense this time.

The younger rolled them around so that Soonyoung was beneath him, still not breaking their kiss. Soonyoung's hands wandered over his boyfriend's back and found rest on his ass. He smirked into the kiss when he gave it a squeeze, earning himself a groan. 

Hansol finally pulled back for air and sat up to undo first Soonyoung's and then his own jeans, figuring they both needed a little more freedom. 

Eventually, they both got rid of their jeans. Soonyoung flipped them back around and took his time, tracing Hansol's skin with his kisses and touches. The younger's hand tangled in Soonyoung's hair as he got closer to dangerous territory. 

He lifted his hips when Soonyoung pulled his boxers down, too far gone to even be embarrassed. The older looked up at him. "You sure you want this?" he asked, just to play safe. "Yeah, I'm sure", Hansol replied, surprised that his voice was so steady. 

"Alright, if you're sure...", Soonyoung trailed off and reached for the lube in his drawer... 

_**(A/N: I'll stop here. I don't feel like writing a whole smut at this point. Maybe later on :D)** _

~

"Well, now I'm glad I wasn't drunk", Hansol said, finally being able to get his breathing under control again. Soonyoung chuckled and pulled him a little closer. "Me too", he said. Hansol snuggled into his side, bathing in his warmth. He felt beyond comfortable now. 

"I love you", Soonyoung blurted out. Hansol lifted his head and looked at his boyfriend whose eyes had widened at his own words.    
  
  
  



	36. Chapter 36

"Shit...I'm sorry, was that too early?" Soonyoung apologized. What if he scared Hansol off now? Holy shit, why couldn't he just keep his mouth shut for once. He couldn't help but remember a similar situation he got himself into a few years back.   
  


_**-Flashback- (17-year-old Soonyoung again)** _

_"I love you", Soonyoung said. "What?" came his classmate's shocked reply. He and Kang Joo Ri stood on a half-empty school hallway after class, ready to go home. "I said-" "I heard you the first time but...why?"_

_Soonyoung didn't quite know what exactly she meant by that. "I feel connected to you somehow", he tried to explain. Joo Ri sighed. "Soonyoung...we can't be together...", she said. She looked like she was sorry to say that but that didn't really help._

_"Why not?" Soonyoung asked. "Well...don't you think it's a little sudden? Besides, you're just overthinking the fact that we're in the same boat", she told him. Soonyoung stepped forward. "Just think about it. If we work out, Doyeon and Jinyoung could be like siblings...", he offered._

_Joo Ri shook her head and stepped back. "I can't be with you. How can I ever trust a guy again after what happened with Doyeon's father?""Do you think I'm like him? I'm ready to accept you for all you are", Soonyoung assured her._

_Joo Ri looked into his eyes. "And that's so sweet of you. But...I don't love you, Soonyoung...", she told him. That made Soonyoung take one step back as well. Joo Ri's rejection made him feel like an idiot. Of course, she wouldn't love him back. She barely even knew him and likewise._

_"I'm leaving...Lee Yeon Ji found out about Doyeon and it's not going to take long until the whole school knows. 'Look at her with her nine month year-old baby...' I feel like some already know...", she informed him._

_"You're running away again?" "I have to, Soonyoung. I'm not strong like you...I can't ignore being called a slut, getting eggs thrown at me, cornered by girls in the ladies' room...I'm weak. I handed in my transfer documents this morning...I'll be gone by the end of the week", Joo Ri told him before she closed her locker and walked past him, leaving the school building._

**_-Flashback end-_ **   
  


"Soonyoung? Did you hear me?" Hansol snapped him out of his memories. "Yeah...no...I'm sorry, I was in thought..." Hansol chuckled. "I said it wasn't too early at all", he told him. He leaned in and kissed Soonyoung. 

"I love you, too", he added after pulling back. Soonyoung's face lit up and he just reconnected their lips. He didn't know what he would have done if Hansol had given him the same reply as Joo Ri. 

They pulled apart and let their foreheads rest together. "What time is it?" Soonyoung asked. Hansol reached for his phone which was in the pocket of his discarded jeans on the floor. "Almost 1", he told Soonyoung. "Oh shit...I gotta go pick Jinyoung up", the older said and started getting out of bed.

"I'm coming with you", Hansol said. Soonyoung who was just about to zip up his jeans which he had snatched off the floor turned around with a smirk. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked. Hansol rolled his eyes playfully and got up as well. "I'm just fine...", he said. Soonyoung chuckled. "Alright, if you're sure", he teased. 


	37. Chapter 37

"Dad!" Jinyoung exclaimed happily and hugged first his father and then Hansol. "Hey, did you have fun?" Soonyoung asked his son. "Yeah, I even made a new friend! Can she come over tomorrow if her mom says yes?" the kid asked excitedly.

"Sure she can. It's Saturday anyway. Was everybody nice to you?" Soonyoung questioned. Jinyoung nodded. "Everyone was very nice. I'm one of the oldest in my class! My friend just turned six", he said. "Isn't that too young?" Hansol asked.

"She said she was bored in pre-school...", Jinyoung told him. Hansol chuckled at that. He could relate to that but his father wouldn't let him go to school until the September before he turned seven. "Seems like she's a smart young girl", Soonyoung stated. "Now, are we ready to go home?" he asked.

They headed back home where Hansol and Soonyoung cooked lunch while Jinyoung started his homework. Hansol was frying noodles in a pan when the older came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. The younger chuckled. "Weren't you supposed to make the salad?" he asked. Soonyoung pressed a kiss on the spot where Hansol's jaw line ended. "There's still time for that", he murmured.

"Dad?" he heard Jinyoung call. "So much for that...", Soonyoung said and stepped away from his boyfriend. "I'll be right back", he said and headed to his son's room. "What's up, Jinyoungie?" he asked. "Can you help me with my homework?" "Sure", Soonyoung said.

He sat down next to his son. "How can I help?" he questioned. "I don't understand this whole this minus that thing...our teacher said to try without using our hands...", Jinyoung said with a pout.

"Well, just think about food. If you have two apples and you eat one how many do you have left?" he asked his son. "One", Jinyoung said. Soonyoung pointed at the first problem that said 2-1. "Exactly. It's as easy as that. See, here you have five slices of pizza and you eat three. How many are there?" "Two", Jinyoung repeated a little more enthusiastically.

"That's right! Now try that one on your own", he said and pointed at the next problem. "I have nine pieces of cake and eat six...three?" he asked and looked at his dad for confirmation.

"Good job!" Soonyoung said. "Thanks, dad! I'll try the rest on my own. Can you look over my mistakes later?" the little one asked. "Sure, I can. Now, I still have to finish that salad. Lunch will be done soon, okay?"

Soonyoung headed back to the kitchen where Hansol seemed to be almost done cooking. "Everything alright?" the younger asked. "Yeah, he just needed a little help with math, is all", Soonyoung answered, getting back to the salad.

~

The next day, Jinyoung was up early because he was excited to have his new friend over. Hansol decided to stay the night which Soonyoung didn't mind at all. This time they decided to keep things down to cuddling.

"Jinyoungie, how will you know that your friend's allowed to come over", Soonyoung asked his son at breakfast. "I won't know. She said if she's allowed she'll come over at 1PM", Jinyoung told him. His father chuckled at the way children made plans. "Then let's hope she'll show up", Hansol said.

She did. 1PM came by quickly and the ring of the doorbell had Jinyoung excited again. "Calm down, Jinyoung. You'll get hurt", Soonyoung warned as he went to open the door. "Hi it's-" Soonyoung cut himself off at the sight of the little girl and her mother.

 


	38. Chapter 38

"Kang Joo Ri?" he asked in disbelief. "Kwon Soonyoung" his former friend said, obviously surprised to see him.

"Hi Doyeon", Jinyoung spoke up. The little girl grinned. "Hi Jinyoung...", she said. "Come in", the boy said. The kids stormed inside and went to play in Jinyoung's room.

"Uh...would you like to come in?" Soonyoung asked. Joo Ri smiled. "Sure, why not", she said and stepped inside. "I haven't seen you in forever! How long has it been? Five years?" Soonyoung nodded. "Yeah, I think it's been that long", he agreed.

"Jinyoung grew up a lot", she pointed out. "So did Doyeon. She's already six?" Joo Ri chuckled and nodded. "Yeah...time flies, doesn't it." "Would you like some coffee? We could catch up", Soonyoung offered.

Joo Ri nodded and followed Soonyoung to the living room where Hansol was. "Oh, hello", he said, surprised to see a guest that wasn't only six years old. "Hi", Joo Ri said with a wave.

"Hansol, this is Kang Joo Ri, my former classmate...", Soonyoung introduced her. "Joo Ri this is Hansol. My boyfriend", he said. She looked at Soonyoung in surprise. "Boyfriend?" Soonyoung grinned. "Yeah, never told you about that", he said sheepishly.

"Anyway, it's nice to meet you, Hansol", she said in a friendly tone. "Same here", Hansol replied. Soonyoung excused himself to the kitchen to make coffee. Hansol and Joo Ri stayed back. 

"I think Soonyoung has mentioned you before", Hansol told her. "Really? What did he say?" Joo Ri questioned. Hansol shrugged. "Not much. Just that you and him were kinda in the same situation", he told her. She nodded in understanding. "Well, it's a huge coincidence to run into him like this...", she said. 

Soonyoung came back with three cups of coffee and handed one to each of them before sitting down next to Hansol. "So, how long have you been back in the city?" he asked Joo Ri. "A year. We moved back here before Doyeon started school. I'm glad she made a new friend. I was a little worried about her to be honest", Joo Ri replied. 

"Why?" Hansol asked. "She's very shy usually. Especially around boys. But apparently Jinyoung was seated next to her in class so... ", she trailed off. "Why did he change schools?" she questioned. Soonyoung and Hansol shared a look. 

"He was threatened by another kid at school", Soonyoung told her. "Really? That's terrible. Did you talk to the principal?" she asked, beyond shocked. "We did but that child was the principal's daughter. And on top of that she didn't approve of me teaching Jinyoung my so-called 'lifestyle'", Soonyoung explained, trying not to sound too pissed. "Wow, sounds like a bitch", Joo Ri commented.

The other two gave approving nods. "It's a good thing he transfered", she said. Soonyoung grinned. "Yeah, who would've thought that our children end up as friends after all", he pointed out. She chuckled. 

"And how have you been doing? Are you working?" Soonyoung asked her. Joo Ri shook her head. "No, I'm a full-time mother. I moved out of my parents' place when I got engaged. My fiancé is an aspiring lawyer, so...", she trailed off.

Soonyoung nodded slowly. "Nice. Seems like you're living well", he stated. "Hey, I'll go check on the kids", Hansol said with a short pat on Soonyoung's thigh and a light peck on his cheek before he got up. 

"He's cute. You seem to be living well, too", Joo Ri returned the compliment. Soonyoung chuckled. "Yeah, he's amazing. Jinyoung adores him", he told her. Joo Ri smiled. "Are you living together?" Soonyoung shook his head at the question. "He lives in the building we only got together recently", he explained. "Ah", Joo Ri commented. 

"Well, you two look really good together. I'm very happy for you. And also..." she made a pause. "...I'm sorry for taking off five years ago. And for rejecting you so harshly", she apologized.

Soonyoung waved off. "It's alright", he said. "Seriously, I'm over it. I'm glad we're still able to talk, actually", he added. Joo Ri nodded. "Me too", she agreed. 

 


	39. Chapter 39

Joo Ri had to leave eventually and Soonyoung decided to go and look after the kids and his boyfriend who hadn't returned yet.

"Hey, you guys, did you kidnap Hansol?" he questioned jokingly. He laughed at the sight in front of him. Jinyoung, Doyeon and Hansol all sat in a circle and played with Jinyoung's toy village.

"Dad, come and play with us", Jinyoung exclaimed. Soonyoung chuckled. "I'd love to but I have to get lunch started...", he said. Hansol looked up at him. "I'll help you", he said and extended his hands. Soonyoung shook his head fondly and pulled him up to his feet.

"Are you two gonna be okay without your police officer?" Hansol questioned. They nodded in sync. "We'll promote you to be our chef when you're back", Jinyoung said. "Because you do well in the kitchen", he added.

Soonyoung looked at Hansol with raised eyebrows. The younger grinned. "I may or may not have taught him what a promotion is...", he said as they left the kids to play alone.

Soonyoung laughed. "He's growing up to be smart", he stated. "He definitely uses his language well", Hansol said with a shrug. They entered the kitchen and began fetching all the things they'd need to prepare lunch.

"Hey, was meeting Joo Ri awkward for you?" Soonyoung asked out of the blue. Hansol shrugged. "Well, I don't really know what was going on between you two so...", he trailed off.

"Nothing. I just...I mean, we weren't dating", Soonyoung said. "...but you liked her", Hansol finished his boyfriend's sentence. Soonyoung scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"I kinda told her I loved her five years ago. But she rejected me and I was just a dumb 17-year-old who read too much into our situation and mistook a simple crush for more...", he explained himself.

Hansol hummed and turned away to fill a pot with water. Soonyoung approached the younger and engulfed him in a backhug. "Do you feel threatened by Joo Ri?" he asked. "Maybe...", Hansol admitted.

Soonyoung nuzzled his his face into the crook of his neck. "I have no romantic feelings for her. She's just an old friend", he assured him with all honesty.

"But you said you loved her", Hansol said. "I also said I mistook a crush for more. Don't feel threatened by her. She's a friend - an engaged friend. Joo Ri is a very nice person. And besides: I love you. Only you...and Jinyoung but you're gonna have to live with that", he said. The younger giggled at that.

"Believe me now?" Soonyoung asked. "Yeah...sorry", Hansol replied. "Don't be sorry. Just trust me", the older replied. Hansol leaned into his embrace. "Alright...now let's get lunch started", he said.

~

Joo Ri came to pick Doyeon up in the late afternoon. Hansol also left to study some more at his own place. Soonyoung helped Jinyoung with some more homework from yesterday.

"Dad?" the little one spoke up after they finished everything. "Yeah?" Soonyoung answered. "Can I have a girl as a friend?" he questioned. His father furrowed his brows.

"Of course. Isn't Doyeon your friend?" he asked. "Yeah but at my old school everyone said that if a boy has a girl as his friend they're married...am I married now?" Jinyoung asked.

"No, Jinyoungie. First of all, having a girl as a friend is completely okay and just the same as having a guy as a friend. Second, getting married doesn't work like that", Soonyoung told him.

"How does it go?" Jinyoung questioned. Soonyoung chuckled. "Well if you want to marry Doyeon you have to ask her if she wants to and you have to give her a ring", he informed his son.

Jinyoung nodded slowly. "Why didn't you ask Hansol if he wants to and gave him a ring?" "Because...", Soonyoung trailed off. He wasn't sure how to explain that to his son. "Is it because adults always take so long?" Jinyoug questioned. Soonyoung chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Exactly", he agreed. "Were you married to mommy?" Jinyoung asked. "No, I wasn't...", Soonyoung answered. "But I never asked...", he added.

"Hey, we didn't go to the café this morning. Why don't we go now? I'm sure uncle Wonwoo and uncle Seokmin are still working..."

 


	40. Chapter 40

"Okay, why exactly am I coming along to see your boyfriend with you?" Jun asked on Monday when they got into Hansol's car to go and visit the dance studio Soonyoung worked at.

"Because you said you were after Joshua and I think that you two could become a thing", Hansol answered matter-of-factly. Jun hid his grin by looking out of the window and he even managed to sound annoyed when he spoke up again.

"I told you I'm not doing what you think of as a 'thing'. And besides, it'll be weird if I show up there when I'm not even there to dance...", he told the younger. "You dance there?" "How do you think I met him?" Jun asked with an eye-roll.

Hansol shrugged. "Anyway, you can't fool me! I'm taking you to see Joshua because you like him. You're not usually chasing after guys. At least not for long. You've shown an unusual interest in him so I'm gonna make it happen", he told him enthusiastically.

Jun sighed but made no further objections. He didn't know why he was so stubborn but he just wasn't used to all that crushing shit.

But Joshua was so pure and delicate. With his soft voice, his angelic smile and his wonderful personality...what was there not to like? Jun particularly liked the lilac hair the slightly older boy had when he last saw him...

"You're thinking about him", Hansol pointed out. Jun looked at his friend. Was it that obvious? "I most certainly am not!" Jun lied. Hansol laughed which made Jun want to punch him.

"Listen, man. I just want you to be happy. You're like my only friend. And if you like the dude, go after him", Hansol said in all honesty and seriousness.

Jun looked at him again. Hansol's eyes were fixed on the road but the look on his face told Jun that he really didn't just do this to be a brat.

~

They arrived at the studio and Jun went to look for Joshua while Hansol headed for the room Soonyoung was in.

He found him practicing a dance routine. He figured that he shouldn't interrupt him so he just leaned against the wall next to the door. It was captivating how lost Soonyoung got in the music that he didn't even notice his surroundings. This was the first time he ever saw the older dancing and he asked himself how he could have missed out for something this incredible for so long.

The song ended and Soonyoung seemed to snap out of his own world. He caught Hansol's gaze in the mirror. "Oh hey, I didn't see you", he said. "I noticed", Hansol replied with a chuckle.

"Do you also give private lessons?" he asked. Soonyoung laughed and went over to him where he'd placed a water bottle and a towel by the wall.

"Only for extra payment", he said. "Name your price", Hansol said, grinning. Soonyoung took a sip of the water bottle and then used the towel to wipe some of the sweat from his forehead.

"Hmm...", he said, pretending to think. "My price...is you", he stated. Hansol raised both his hands. "Sorry mister, I'm not selling my body", he declined. Soonyoung shrugged. "Too bad", he said.

Hansol grinned and grabbed the ends of Soonyoung's towel, which the older had placed around his neck, to pull him closer and kiss him.

"I can't stay that long. Jinyoung's classes are ending soon...and if you want me to pick him up...", Hansol trailed off after pulling back, only a bit.

"And I'm planning to leave my friend here so he can get a ride from your co-worker", he added. Soonyoung laughed at that. "Are you playing cupid?" he questioned. Hansol grinned. "Maybe", he answered.

Soonyoung's arms snaked around his boyfriend's waist. "Let's do something nice tonight. It's been a while since Jinyoung slept over at Wonwoo's and Seokmin's", he suggested.

"Sounds nice", Hansol said. "But I really have to go now", he added. Soonyoung pouted. "Fine", he said and let go of Hansol.

"I'll bring Jinyoung over to Wonwoo's at six. So how about I treat you fancy dinner afterwards", Soonyoung said. "It doesn't have to be fancy but alright", Hansol replied with a smile.

"Only the fanciest for you. Don't forget that I'm still trying to buy your body", Soonyoung joked. Hansol laughed and hit the older on his upper arm. "I'm leaving", he said.

"I love you", Soonyoung called after him. "I love you, too", the younger replied and headed for the door.

 


	41. Chapter 41

Hansol received Jun's text when he got out of the car in front of Jinyoung's school. _'Asshole'_ was all it read. Hansol chuckled and put his phone away before heading inside.

"Hansol?" he heard a female voice call out. Joo Ri caught up with him a second later. "Oh hi", he greeted her. "Hey, it's good to see you here. I've been meaning to ask you something", she said. They entered the school building and headed for the kids' classroom.

"Is it weird for you that Jinyoung and Doyeon are friends? Because of me and Soonyoung...I really wouldn't want to step on your toes", she explained.

"No, I'm cool. I mean, you said you were engaged and he said he doesn't like you like that. I trust him", Hansol told her.

He actually found this woman very nice so he was glad that she didn't seem to be a threat to his relationship.

"Good. I'd really like for us to get along. Let me just reassure you that I never felt for Soonyoung in any kind of romantic way", she said. He smiled at her. "That's good to know. Doyeon and Jinyoung seem to be good friends already. It would be sad for them if there were any kind of misunderstandings", he answered.

She chuckled. "Right. So what do you do? You're a little younger than Soonyoung, right?" she questioned. Hansol nodded. "I'm 20 and I'm currently studying English in my third year." "English, huh? That's cool. Do you like it?" "I do. My literature professor is a bit of a...well...he's not the nicest person but all in all I really love it", he told her.

"And do you work? You know, to pay the tuition", she asked. "No. I'm there on a scholarship. And my aunt is covering my living expenses. She said she didn't want me to lose focus on my studies through work", he explained.

They reached the classroom right when the final bell rang. Jinyoung and Doyeon came out of the classroom last. "Hi mommy", Doyeon greeted Joo Ri. "Hey, sweetheart. Did you learn a lot today?" her mother questioned to which Doyeon nodded.

"Mommy, can Jinyoung play with me today?" she asked. "Honey, I don't know if today is so good. And we don't know if Jinyoung has time. How about the weekend?" Joo Ri suggested and looked from her daughter to Jinyoung to Hansol.

"Uh...yeah sure. I mean, I'd have to ask if Soonyoung's okay with it but I'm sure he will be", he replied. Joo Ri smiled. "Good, then let's go home, sweetheart. Come on", she said. Doyeon waved at Jinyoung and took off with her mom.

"Are we going to your apartment today?" Jinyoung asked and looked up at Hansol. "Yeah, how about some ramen for lunch today?" he suggested. Jinyoung grinned happily. "Sounds awesome!"

~

Back at Hansol's place he made them food and then helped Jinyoung with his homework. Afterwards he went to get Jinyoung the fifth Harry Potter book since the boy said he had finished the fourth.

"Are you sure it isn't too scary?" Hansol asked. Jinyoung only shook his head. "Alright then...hey, your dad said that you could sleep at your uncles' place tonight if you want", Hansol told the little kid. He'd just remembered the plans he and Soonyoung made.

"Why? Dad usually never lets me stay there on weekdays", Jinyoung pointed out. "This is an exception. You know, your dad and I are going to a very boring place...and you wouldn't like it there", Hansol told him. Jinyoung gave him a confused look.

"If it's boring why are you and dad going?" he questioned. Hansol chuckled. "It's only boring for kids...and uncle Wonwoo and uncle Seokmin are more fun, right? You don't have to go, of course", he said.

Jinyoung grinned. "No, I want to go", he told Hansol who grinned back. "Thought so", he replied. "Your dad will pick you up in a few hours."


	42. Chapter 42

That same evening Soonyoung brought his son over to Seokmin's and Wonwoo's before he picked Hansol up and took him to their destination.

"Wow, _Fancy's Pizza_ , huh?" Hansol said with a laugh when they arrived. "Like I said: only the fanciest for you. You like pizza, don't you?" Soonyoung asked.

"Love it", Hansol corrected him. "See and this is the fanciest pizza place I know", the older explained. Hansol laughed again. "It's perfect", he said.

They went inside and sat down at a table for two. After ordering and receiving their food and drinks they got down to talking a little.

"You know what? I feel like we're always talking about my life. I barely know anything about yours", Soonyoung stated.

"There's not much to know...", Hansol said and shrugged. "I was born in New York but my dad missed Korea so we moved here when I was five. My mom got sick a little while later...and well, then she died. I continued to live with my dad until I moved out because of college. My dad moved in with my mom's sister who insists on paying for my living expenses. I haven't really talked a lot to my dad since I left...", Hansol explained.

"Why not?" Soonyoung questioned. The younger shrugged again. "We grew apart, I guess. We always got along well but we've gone our seperate ways...", he said. From what Soonyoung could see, Hansol missed his dad a lot.

"Does he live far away?" he asked. Hansol shook his head. "Just outside the city. But I'm afraid that if I call or go visit him we just...I don't know, end up having nothing to say to each other. We kinda became strangers, you know", the younger explained.

"Alright, enough of that...I don't really want to talk about my dad if that's okay...", he added. Soonyoung nodded. "Sure", he replied.

"Well, that’s pretty much all about my life already...", Hansol said. "This can't be all. Like, no crazy high school stories?" "Nope, I was always just the quiet kid who spent his lunch break at the library. I went to my first party when I was 19 and already in college...", Hansol told him with a half-embarrassed laugh.

"See, there we have it! Did you get drunk at least?" the older asked excitedly. Hansol nodded. "Extremely", he replied. "I really have to get you drunk once. I want to see how you'd act", Soonyoung teased the younger. "No, you really don't! I'm...", he trailed off.

"What? Are you a slutty drunk?" Soonyoung questioned. Hansol hid his face in embarrassment. "No, of course not." "Aw, too bad...", Soonyoung said under his breath. "I'll find out one day."

Hansol removed his hands from his face. "You most certainly will not!" he warned jokingly. Soonyoung just grinned. "Alright", he said with a teasing undertone.

~

After dinner they just sat around for a while, talking some more before they headed back to their apartment building. They got comfortable on Hansol's living room couch.

"Oh, right...I have to work tomorrow. One of my co-workers fell sick so I'm taking over his classes. Could you pick Jinyoung up from school?" Soonyoung asked suddenly.

"Yeah sure", Hansol answered. "Thanks, I wouldn't know who else to ask. Seokmin and Wonwoo are both working tomorrow...", Soonyoung said, clearly relieved. Hansol smiled at him. "That's what you got me for", he said and leaned in for a kiss.

A kiss that soon turned heated.

Before either of them knew it Hansol was straddling his boyfriend's lap without a shirt on. Soonyoung's hands were busy getting the rest of their clothes off as good as possible given their current position.

Hansol smirked, his lips still on Soonyoung's, as he managed to flip them around so that he was lying on his back which made it easier to take off both their pants.

Soonyoung wasted no time, completely stripping his boyfriend. "Should we take this to your bedroom?" he asked, his voice thick with arousal. Hansol shook his head. "No need for that...", he mumbled before they locked lips again...

 


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops some drama...

The next day Hansol went to pick Jinyoung up after school. The little boy was excited to see Hansol as usual and began telling him about his day.

"...and Doyeon said that her mom told her that she and dad were already friends at school." Hansol grinned. "Yeah, your dad told me that too", he told him. They drove on the bridge they had to cross in order to get home. Jinyoung kept happily babbling about his day and Doyeon but suddenly, he saw something that interrupted him.

Out of nowhere, another car approached him – on the wrong lane, heading straight towards them. Hansol panicked. He ripped the steering wheel to the left which caused the car to break through the safety barrier and over the edge – straight into Han river.

~

Everything was dark. Jinyoung opened his eyes and reached for the seatbelt in panic. He couldn't breathe and he was scared. To his luck the car window was busted on his side so he could get out. He reached the surface, coughing which caused some water to come out of his mouth, and looked around for Hansol. He couldn't see him anywhere.

A few people who'd seen the accident happen from the riverside were already in the water and almost at the spot where the car sunk. Jinyoung could swim very well but he was scared. He didn't know where Hansol was and the water was cold. He shivered and his arms were tired. He began to sink again when a man's arm wrapped around him.

"It's okay, I'll save you", the man said when Jinyoung started to scream and struggle and cry in his grip. "My dad is still in the car!" he screamed. The man said a bad word under his breath. "Hey, the boy said his dad is still down there", he shouted to a few other people that swam over. "Let's get you out of here. We'll help your dad", he said.

The swim to the riverside seemed endless to Jinyoung. He just wanted to see Hansol. And he wanted to call his dad. A blanket was wrapped around him as soon as he stood on solid ground.

"Are you alright, kid? What is your name?" an elderly lady asked. "M-my name is Jinyoung...", the shivering little boy answered. His head hurt badly which caused tears to brim in his eyes. "Where is Hansol?" he asked. "Who is Hansol, my dear?" the woman asked. "M-my dad...he drove the car...", Jinyoung said.

"We got your dad, don't worry", the man who saved him assured him. "And an ambulance is on the way", the elderly woman said. "I...I have t-to call my dad...", Jinyoung told them. The man and the woman shared a confused look. "But wasn't your dad in the car with you?" the woman questioned.

Jinyoung was about to answer but the strong headache wouldn't let him. He passed out only to get caught by the man before he hit the ground. The kid's father was brought to the riverside only a second later.

~

Soonyoung had just finished the last dance class before his lunch break when he heard his phone vibrate. He went over to the corner of the practice room where he'd put it on the floor. It was an unknown number but he picked up anyway.

"Hello?" he said. "Yes, hello, this is Seoul National University Hospital. Is this the father of Kwon Jinyoung speaking?" a high-pitched female voice asked. Soonyoung was immediately alarmed and already half out the door. "Yes, what happened? Is my son okay?" he asked.

"There has been an accident. The car your son was in fell into the river", the woman informed him. Soonyoung's eyes widened. The car fell into the river? "My boyfriend was in the car, too. Are they okay?" he asked again. "Why don't you just come here and we'll discuss everything", she said.

"I want you to fucking tell me if my family is alive!" Soonyoung burst out. "They are", the woman said. Soonyoung had reached his car by now. "Thank you. I'm on my way", his hands were shaking, his heart was beating like a drum and his vision was blurry. He wasn't sure if he was able to drive at this point.

"Soonyoung, what's wrong?" Seungcheol's voice spoke up. The older must have followed him outside. "Cheol, can you drive me to the hospital. I'll tell you on the way", Soonyoung pleaded. Seungcheol nodded and took the keys from his friend.

 


	44. Chapter 44

“Shit, so are they alright?” Seungcheol questioned. Soonyoung shrugged. “They wouldn’t tell me anything specific...”, he said. “Only that they’re alive...but that doesn’t really make me feel any better.”

He thought about the only time Jinyoung got hurt while he wasn’t around. He had to rush to the hospital before to see if his son was okay and this time he had two people to worry about. 

_**-Flashback- (Jinyoung is three years old)** _

_Soonyoung didn’t even get to answer his phone before his friend already started talking on the other side of the line._

_“Soonyoung! I’m so sorry...”, Seokmin exclaimed. “Wait, what happened?” Soonyoung questioned. “I went to the playground near campus with Jinyoung and he fell off the swing…”, the younger explained._

_Soonyoung who sat on the couch was on his feet in a flash. “Where are you?” he asked. “At the hospital”, Seokmin told him. “Is Jinyoung alright?” “I think so...”, the younger said._

_Soonyoung didn’t have a license so he had to take a subway to the hospital. To say he was worried was an understatement. Jinyoung had never gotten hurt before and he hoped that he really was alright._

_~_

_“Your son only has a slight concussion. He’ll be okay. Luckily, the swing itself didn’t hit his head”, the doctor in charge told him. Soonyoung let out a relieved sigh. “We’d like to keep him here over night, though, just to check on him. If you like you can stay here, too. Is the mother here too?” the doctor asked. “No, the mother isn’t around…”, Soonyoung said._

_“Your friends are waiting in your son’s room...”, the doctor informed the young father. “Thank you, doctor”, Soonyoung said and headed to the room Jinyoung was in. He found Wonwoo comforting a crying Seokmin._

_“Soonyoung! I’m sorry!” the youngest exclaimed and got up to face his best friend. “It’s not your fault, Seokmin. Jinyoung is alright, isn’t he?” Soonyoung said in a tone that showed his friend that he was not mad at him._

_Soonyoung looked at his son who was sleeping. He looked so small in this big hospital bed. Soonyoung walked over to his son and carefully caressed his cheek. He was glad Jinyoung was fine but he was still worried about his little baby._

**_-Flashback end-_ **

“Thanks, Cheol, I owe you one”, Soonyoung said. Seungcheol waved off. “It’s fine. Go.” Soonyoung ran inside towards the information. “Hello, my name is Kwon Soonyoung. My son was brought here together with my boyfriend...the car accident”, he told the lady at the desk. “Right, we spoke on the phone! The doctor will be with you in a minute”, the woman with the high-pitched voice informed him. Soonyoung fidgeted with his hands. The nervousness and the panic almost killed him. 

A doctor approached him. “Mr Kwon? I’m Dr Im , head of the Children’s department. Your son is alright. He seems to have gotten out of the car pretty quickly. The man who got him out of the water is in one of our waiting rooms. Your son has a concussion but it won’t leave any damages .”

“What about my boyfriend? The driver?” Soonyoung asked. “Right, I wasn’t the one who treated him but he’ll be fine. He just got a shock. Luckily, the people who came to his rescue were quick enough to save him before he got any brain damages...usually, I’m not allowed to give you this kind of information since you’re not a direct relative...but I’m making an exception”, the doctor told him with a hushed voice. 

“Thank you, doctor. I really appreaciate it”, Soonyoung said with a bow. “Can I talk to my son? Is he awake?” he asked. The doctor nodded and proceeded to lead Soonyoung to Jinyoung’s room in the pediatric ward of the hospital. “And could you perhaps tell his savior to come to his room, too. I would like to thank him in person”, he questioned. “Sure.”

~

“Dad!” Jinyoung exclaimed. He sat up in his hospital bed. “Jinyoungie. I’m so glad you’re okay”, Soonyoung said and hugged his son. Jinyoung’s body started to shake with sobs. “Shh, it’s okay”, he comforted him. They stayed like this for a while until the little boy calmed down. 

“Do you remember what happened?” Soonyoung asked. He pulled back and looked at his son. “We were just driving across the bridge and suddenly a car came and Hansol had to go out of the way…”, Jinyoung explained quickly. “Wait, hold on. Did you say another car drove on the wrong side of the street?” Soonyoung asked. Jinyoung nodded. 

The door opened after a short knock. “Hello...my name is Han Minsoo...”, the man introduced himself. “Ah, you must be the person who saved my son”, Soonyoung said. The man scratched his head. “I just did what everyone would have done”, he said. 

Soonyoung approached the man. “I want to thank you for helping him, though. Tell me how I can repay you”, he offered. The man waved off. “I don’t need anything, really. I have a little daughter myself and I just wish that if she ever happens to be in trouble, someone will help her”, Han Minsoo told Soonyoung. “And I hope Jinyoung will feel better soon”, he said, smiling at the little boy. 

“Did you see anything weird on the bridge?” Soonyoung questioned. Mr Han shook his head. “No, we just saw the car fly over the edge and I didn’t think or stare long but headed straight for the water”, he explained. “Now, I have to go. My wife is pretty worried about me, she was there, too...”, he said. “Thank you again, Mr Han”, Soonyoung thanked him once more. The man smiled and patted his shoulder before he left. 

“Dad, do you know where Hansol is?” Jinyoung questioned. Soonyoung walked back over to his bed. “Rest a little. I’ll go check on him. And I’m gonna call your uncles, too, alright?” Jinyoung nodded and lay back down. 

Soonyoung kissed his son’s forehead and left his room to check on Hansol. He still felt shaky but most of the shock had subsided by now. He was glad to know that his family would be okay. 


	45. Chapter 45

After making a quick call to tell Wonwoo and Seokmin about the accident, Soonyoung went to ask for Hansol's room number. He found his boyfriend lying in his bed, staring out of the window. He didn't look at Soonyoung when he came in. Soonyoung took a seat on a chair next to the younger's bed.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Soonyoung asked him. Hansol shrugged and finally looked at him. "They told me Jinyoung was fine..." Soonyoung nodded. "He is...", Soonyoung answered.

"Do you know what happened?" he questioned. Hansol closed his eyes for a second. "A ghost driver suddenly came out of nowhere and I swerved to get out of his way but the car broke through the safety barrier of the bridge and...", he trailed off. Soonyoung took his hand but, to his surprise, Hansol pulled away.

"Don't...I'm irresponsible. Can't even look after a child...this is my fault", Hansol said and turned onto his other side, away from Soonyoung. The older was beyond surprised that Hansol was blaming himself for what happened.

"But it was either swerving or colliding. None of this is your fault!" Soonyoung assured him. Hansol didn't answer. "The important thing is that you're alive. Both of you..."

"I put Jinyoung in danger! How can you still talk to me like I didn't just almost kill your son!?" Hansol burst out, sitting up and looking back at Soonyoung again. "Because it was not your fault! You need to stop blaming yourself!" Soonyoung replied vigorously.

"I can't...which is why it's better for you to stay away from me...", Hansol said. "What do you mean? I'm not going to stay away from you", Soonyoung argued. Hansol lowered his head. It pained him to say his next words. "I'm breaking up with you."

Soonyoung was taken aback. Breaking up? "Wait, no. You don't mean that...you did nothing wrong!" he said. "I mean it. I shouldn't be around Jinyoung anymore...", Hansol told him. His insides clenched together at the thought of not having the little sunshine around anymore. But his head kept telling him that this was the best solution for everyone.

Soonyoung stepped away from the bed, defeated, and headed for the door. He turned around once more. "You promised not to abandon Jinyoung, remember?" and like that he left the room.

Of course, Hansol didn't want all that. It took more than just willpower not to go after him. But Jinyoung deserved better. Hansol put a child in danger and Soonyoung should have yelled at him and broken up with him right away.

There was another knock on the door. A part of him wished that it was Soonyoung, telling him that he wouldn't accept a breakup. The other part of him was glad that it was just a nurse, telling him that the police was here to talk to him about the accident.

~

"Mr Choi, would you please tell us what exactly happened on the bridge?" one of the two officers asked him. Hansol tried to remember the details. "Well, I was picking up my...um...my boyfriend's son from school and we had to cross the bridge. All of a sudden this car came onto our lane and I swerved to the left which caused the car to fall into the river...", Hansol told them.

"Did you see the driver or the car?" the other officer questioned. "Everything happened so fast. I think the car was a Jeep or something similar. It was either dark blue or dark green...I don't really remember. But I didn't see the driver...", Hansol said. The officers nodded in understanding.

"Alright, thanks for your help, we'll try our best to find the person who was responsible. You were very lucky", the first officer said. They left and Hansol was alone again.

He wasn't lucky. He felt lonely; like he'd just made the biggest mistake of his life. He wanted to reach for his phone but then he remembered that he'd lost it in the river. Another nurse came in to check on him.

"Excuse me, is there a telephone around which I could use?" he asked her. The nurse nodded. "There is one right down this hall", she told him. She helped him out of bed and showed him to the telephone which hung at the wall. "Thank you", Hansol said.

The nurse smiled and left to give him some privacy for his call. Hansol took the phone off the wall and dialed a number he'd never forget, despite not having used it for at least a year.

"Hello?" a low voice answered. Hansol felt tears brimming in his eyes at the sound of it. Tears, he'd been able to hold since he woke up an hour ago.

"Dad?"                                                                                             

 


	46. Chapter 46

“Dad?” he asked carefully. “Hansol? Is that you?” the man, his father exclaimed. Hansol sniffled and wiped his tears away. They were quickly replaced by new ones, though. “It’s me...I’m sorry I haven’t called you before...”, he apologized. “Is everything alright? Are you crying? Do you need help?” his dad asked, sounding alarmed by his son’s voice.

“Can you come and see me? I’m at the hospital...”, Hansol said. “At the-...are you okay, Hansol? Talk to me”, his father said. “There was an accident. I’m not hurt badly but I need you here...”, he told his father. “I’m on my way! Which hospital are you in?”

~

“So, the driver didn’t even stop?” Soonyoung asked the police who were talking to him outside of Jinyoung’s room. “According to the eyewitnesses he stopped for a few seconds and then drove off”, one of the policemen informed him.

“And none of those eyewitnesses caught a glimpse of the license plate?” Soonyoung questioned. “Unfortunately, everybody was too shocked by what happened. We can however, confirm that the car was a dark green Jeep with some kind of white writing on the side”, the officer said.

“Great...there are thousands of those in the city”, Soonyoung said. “We’re doing our best, Mr Kwon”, the other officer tried to assure him. Soonyoung knew that this was their way to tell him that it was a hopeless case and they wouldn’t bother to investigate it much further.

“Well, thanks officers. Now, if you’ll excuse me. I’d like to look after my son”, he said. The officers took off and Soonyoung just leaned against the wall for a moment. The day had been too stressful for him. He barely even had time to be hurt because of Hansol. He would get him back for sure! There was no way he’d let the guy he loved slip away just like that! And he would find the person who was really at fault and if it was the last thing he did!

~

The next day, Jinyoung was released from the hospital. Soonyoung spent the whole night in Jinyoung’s room, unable to sleep for even a minute. He had too much on his mind...Hansol, the hit-and-run, the incompetence of the police,... Luckily, Seokmin drove them home as Soonyoung would have been unable to focus at that moment.

“Here, I got you a bag of candy rings. You love them, don’t you?” Seokmin said and held them out to Jinyoung when they’d arrived at the apartment building. “Thank you, uncle Seokmin”, Jinyoung said. Seokmin smiled down at Jinyoung. “Anything for you. Now, I have to go to work. See you on Saturday?” The little one nodded. Seokmin got back into his car with one last wave before driving off.

“Dad?” Jinyoung asked when they were in the elevator. “Dad?” he repeated when Soonyoung didn’t answer. “Yeah?” he finally answered, once he snapped out of his thoughts. “Why didn’t Hansol come with us?”

Soonyoung swallowed the lump in his throat, unsure how to tell his son about the breakup. Hell, he didn’t even understand what that was. “He, uh...he didn’t want to...”, he said. “Dad, you always tell me not to lie”, Jinyoung said. That little boy was just too sharp.

They got out of the elevator on their floor and headed to their apartment. “Have a seat on the couch”, Soonyoung said to his son. Jinyoung did as he was told and his father crouched down in front of him.

“You see, Hansol thinks that he’s the reason you got hurt yesterday...right now he doesn’t like himself very much. So, he thinks it’s better if we don’t spend time with him for a while...”, Soonyoung tried to explain.

“So...you don’t love each other anymore?” Jinyoung asked, his eyes wide. “Of course, we do...it’s just that...he needs time to heal by himself...without us”, Soonyoung said. Jinyoung shook his head. “But I don’t want that!” he exclaimed as his eyes filled with tears.

“Is he going to come back to us?” he asked. Soonyoung hugged his son. “I’ll try to talk to him later. He’ll come back for sure”, he said. At least that was what he hoped. “Don’t cry, okay? Everything’s going to be alright”, he soothed Jinyoung. “Now, you should go and rest a little. I don’t want you to go to school tomorrow”, he switched subjects.

“Can I go the day after?” Jinyoung questioned, still sniffling occasionally. “If you’re feeling well enough you can go...”, Soonyoung told him. “Okay...”, the little one replied. “Good. Come on. Let’s eat and then we’ll watch a few Disney movies”, Soonyoung suggested. They could both use a little distraction before he went back to the hospital in a while. 


	47. Chapter 47

“...and now you’ve broken up with him even though you still love him?” Hansol’s father repeated his son’s story just to understand the situation. He hadn’t left Hansol’s side since his arrival the previous evening.

“Yeah, because I feel horrible...” “Son, you know that all this wasn’t your fault, right? Would you rather have collided with the other vehicle and risked a worse outcome for all of you? You did what everyone in their right mind would have done”, his dad assured him.

“Then why do I feel like this?” Hansol asked desperately. He thought staying away from Soonyoung and Jinyoung would help him cope with the guilt. But he missed them like crazy. “Because you gave up your own happiness. Son, from what it seems that boyfriend of yours is a great guy who does not blame you. His child is fine and so are you. Don’t throw this away. Go back to him and make me a grandfather!”

Hansol couldn’t help but chuckle at that. His dad always knew what to say. “Dad, I’m sorry for losing contact with you”, he apologized. “Hey, a phone works both ways...”, his dad replied. “I know...I’m glad we didn’t become strangers”, Hansol said. His dad smiled. “Me too. From now on, let’s stay in touch, okay? I’d like to be a part of your life again”, he said. Hansol nodded. “I’d like that, too.”

They hugged but a knock on the door caused them to pull apart. “Yes?” Hansol called. Soonyoung’s head peaked inside. “Oh...I didn’t know you had a visitor. I’ll come ba-“ “Actually, I was just going to get some coffee!” Hansol’s dad said. “Dad-“

His dad put his hand on his son’s for a moment before he got up and left the two alone. Hansol probably shouldn't have showed his dad the picture Soonyoung once sent him from work...

Soonyoung stepped inside with hesitation. “You...called your dad?” he asked carefully. “Yeah...”, Hansol replied. Soonyoung came a little closer. “Listen, I know you probably don’t want me here but I just wanted to tell you that I still love you and I won’t stay away from you. I’m going to put whoever did this to you and Jinyoung to jail”, Soonyoung said, sounding determined.

Hansol lowered his head. “It’s not true...”, he said. “What?” “It’s not true that I don’t want you here”, the younger clarified. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and got up.

“Truth is, you and Jinyoung are the best that ever happened to me. And the thought of losing even one of you, let alone both, is killing me. I’m sorry for breaking up with you...and for abandoning Jinyoung when I promised that I wouldn’t...”, Hansol apologized. There were tears flowing over his face.

Soonyoung was there in a flash to wipe them off. He wrapped his arms around the younger. “I missed you”, Hansol mumbled. “I missed you, too. And so does Jinyoung” , Soonyoung answered. “Look, about what I said to you...about abandoning him-” “It’s alright. I thought I could protect him this way. I’m still sorry for what happened but it really could have ended worse...”, Hansol admitted after pulling back. He lowered his head.  

Soonyoung placed two fingers under Hansol’s chin and lifted it. “Nobody’s blaming you. I told you I’ll find out who it was”, he assured the younger. “How? This is a big city...”, Hansol said. Soonyoung smiled at him. “I don’t know how I’m going to do it but I will put that bastard to jail.”

“Where’s Jinyoung? Was he released already?” Hansol questioned and sat back down on his bed. Soonyoung took a seat next to him. “Yeah, he’s at home. I called Joo Ri to watch him. He’s always happy around Doyeon so...”, he trailed off. “Did you tell him we broke up?” Hansol asked.

The older nodded. “I tried to explain it in an easy way...but he didn’t take it well. He really loves you...”, Soonyoung said. Once again, Hansol lowered his head. He never wanted anything bad for Jinyoung but it seems like he made everything worse than it was by breaking up with Soonyoung.

“And he really didn’t get injured?” Hansol asked to make sure once again. “He’s just fine. Only a slight concussion. He’ll go back to school on Friday if he feels like it”, Soonyoung told him. Hansol placed his bandaged head on the older’s shoulder. “I love you...”, he mumbled. “I love you, too...more than you know”, Soonyoung said. 

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wanted them to stay broken up for a little longer. But I couldn't take it :D and it still fits the plot so...


	48. Chapter 48

Soonyoung got to meet Hansol's dad who was glad to see that everything was okay again. Unfortunately, he couldn't stay for much longer. Hansol, however, promised to call more often from now on.

On Friday, Hansol was released from the hospital. Soonyoung came to pick him up since Seungcheol had given him some time off. It was still a few hours until Jinyoung's classes ended so Soonyoung decided to invite his boyfriend to coffee.

"Do you have any information about the hit-and-run driver?" Hansol asked when they sat down at a table in the back corner of the café. "All I know is that he drove a dark green Jeep with white writing on the side. That's all the police found out. If only I had a license plate or at least the gender of the driver...", Soonyoung said.

Hansol sighed. "I wish I could remember more details...but it happened too fast...I reacted too quickly...", he said apologetically. Soonyoung took his hand across the table. "Did you ask Jinyoung?" Hansol questioned. "Ask him what?" "About details. Maybe he saw something", the younger explained. Soonyoung leaned back in his chair and took a sip of his coffee.

"No, I'm not sure if I should address it...", Soonyoung told him. "Maybe he's traumatized or something." "Has he acted any differently?" Hansol asked. Soonyoung shook his head. "Not really. I guess, I just don't really want to remind him of it", he said.

"I get that. But Jinyoung pays amazing attention to his surroundings", Hansol stated. It was true. Jinyoung had found his eye for details. Hansol had noticed that when the little one showed him a drawing the other day when he was babysitting him.

"I think it's at least worth a try. Besides, he should probably talk about it with you. Repression is never a good way to handle things", Hansol advised the older. Soonyoung looked hesitant for a while but nodded eventually. "Fine. I'll talk to him later...should we get to my place until I have to pick him up? He doesn't know we're back together yet so it's gonna be a surprise to see you", he offered.

~

"Dad!" Jinyoung exclaimed a few hours later, storming towards his dad's car. "Careful, Jinyoungie", Soonyoung warned. The little boy grinned at him. "I'm married now!" he informed his father.

Soonyoung looked at him. "Really? To whom?" he asked. Jinyoung grinned even wider. "To Doyeon! I gave her one of my candy rings and asked her if she wanted to get married and she said yes", he explained.

"But Jinyoungie, you're engaged now. That's the promise to get married when the time is right. To really be married you have to be a grown-up", Soonyoung laughed. Jinyoung looked at his father with big eyes. "But you said all I had to do was ask and give her a ring", he said.

Soonyoung chuckled. "Being engaged is almost the same as being married", he said. "Really?" the boy asked. "Really", his dad assured him. "Come one, Jinyoungie. Let's get home. Someone's waiting for us", he said and grinned. Hansol had offered to start preparing food while the older went to pick Jinyoung up. The kid didn't know that the two were back together yet so Soonyoung hoped that he'd be happy to see Hansol at home.

Jinyoung eyed the car. "Do we have to go across that bridge?" he asked. Soonyoung looked at him. "No, we can take another way...the bridge is still closed for repair work anyway. But Jinyoungie...we do have to cross the river", he said.

"Do we really?" Jinyoung asked. Soonyoung ran a hand through Jinyoung's hair. "We crossed it this morning on the way here", he said. "I know...but..." "But the accident happened on the way back from school, so you're scared now...", Soonyoung finished his son's sentence. Jinyoung nodded.

"Do you want to stay at home for a bit longer after the weekend?" Soonyoung askedhim. Jinyoung lowered his head. His dad crouched down in front of him. "It's okay to be scared, Jinyoungie...", he told him. "And I promise you, I'll protect you when we cross the river, okay?" Jinyoung nodded. "Okay..."

 


	49. Chapter 49

They made it home safely even though Jinyoung was clearly scared to cross the bridge. Soonyoung decided to keep his son at home for the following week. He still needed to replace some of the school supplies Jinyoung had lost in the river anyway.

"You said someone was waiting for us at home. Who is it?" Jinyoung asked. He cheered up a little bit, now that he was out of the car. "That's a surprise, Jinyoungie", Soonyoung replied with a grin.

They entered the apartment where the smell of food hit their noses. "Go look in the kitchen", Soonyoung said. Jinyoung ran off to the kitchen while his father followed. "Hansol!" the little boy exclaimed happily. Soonyoung leaned against the doorway and watched his boyfriend lift Jinyoung up.

"Dad said you were mad at yourself and didn't want to see us anymore", the little boy said. "I was very mad at myself because I thought I hurt you...", Hansol said. Jinyoung hugged him. "You didn't hurt me. The water did!" "And the person who drove on the wrong side of the road..." Soonyoung spoke up. Jinyoung nodded in agreement "Besides, I'm not even hurt anymore" he told him. 

"Jinyoungie...can you really not remember anything about the other car?" Soonyoung asked his son. Hansol set Jinyoung back down on the floor. "I think there were paws on the front", the boy said. "What?" Soonyoung asked. "Like stickers?" Jinyoung nodded. "Lots of white dog paws."

Soonyoung could probably use that piece of information. But it wasn't enough to track the car down. Hansol continued to cook. "Let's go to the living room", Soonyoung said to Jinyoung.

"Do you remember anything else? You know how every car has this sign with numbers and letters on it, right, the license plate? Did you see it?" Soonyoung questioned. Jinyoung thought about it for a while. "I think...I remember some numbers...they were like my birthday!" he said. "0716...but I'm not sure, dad", Jinyoung added and looked up at his father. Soonyoung smiled at him. "It's okay, Jinyoungie. You helped a lot!" he assured his son.

~

Lunch was ready a little while later and Jinyoung happily told Hansol that he was 'engaged' to Doyeon now. Hansol was glad that the little boy was okay and didn't seem to have changed after the accident. When he went to his room to play Soonyoung lowered his voice and took Hansol aside.

"He's scared to cross the river...", he said. "I almost didn't get him home today...I guess he really is kind of traumatized. What are we going to do?" he asked. "I have no idea...I feel like we should look out for any changes in his behavior", Hansol said.

"I can ask a professor at college. I had Psychology for a semester. Maybe he'll know what to do...", he added. "By the way, do you think you could drive me on Monday? My car is kinda...you know..." Soonyoung nodded and rubbed his hands over his face. Hansol put an arm around his waist and rested his head on the older's shoulder. "He'll be fine", he assured him.

"Maybe...but what about you? Are you alright?" Soonyoung asked and looked at him, removing his hands from his face. "I'm...okay, I guess. I barely slept lately but I'll manage...", the younger answered.

Every time he closed his eyes he found himself back in the river. Despite passing out due to shock when it happened he was wide awake in his dreams. The surface was nowhere in sight, he was running low on oxygen but his only concern was Jinyoung's safety. He tried to undo his seatbelt but it was stuck. He was drowning...

"Are you sure?" Soonyoung asked. "Yeah...", Hansol replied. He closed the distance between their faces and kissed the older. Suddenly, they heard small footsteps approaching and pulled apart.

Jinyoung stood in the doorway. "What is it, Jinyoungie?" Soonyoung asked. The little boy stepped closer to the couch. "I don't want to be alone, I guess...", he said. Soonyoung reached out and lifted Jinyoung up to put him onto his lap.

"Do you want to play with your village later? I could be the police officer again", Hansol suggested. Jinyoung nodded. "That's a good idea and maybe Doyeon wants to come over tomorrow. You could play together", Soonyoung said. "Didn't you two have plans this weekend anyway?" Hansol asked. "Yeah", the little boy answered.


	50. Chapter 50

Jinyoung was able to rest and play with Doyeon over the weekend. Soonyoung checked every article on the Internet, concerning the hit-and-run but to no avail. Hansol stayed over the weekend, mostly because he felt safer with Soonyoung around.

Nightmares of the accident were haunting him every time he drifted off to sleep. He didn't tell Soonyoung about them, though, not wanting to worry the older. Monday came and so did college. Soonyoung drove him as promised. Jinyoung was still asleep as he would not go to school until he coped with everything for a little longer.

"Alright, I'll pick you up later", Soonyoung told his boyfriend and quickly kissed him on the corner of his mouth. "Okay, hurry back before Jinyoung wakes up. But drive safely, please", Hansol replied as he got out of the car. "Sure, I will. See you later."

~

"Hansol! Oh my god, you scared me to death!" Jun exclaimed when the younger took his seat next to him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sneak up on you", Hansol apologized absent-mindedly. "What? No, I meant the accident, silly! I had to hear about it from Joshua! Why didn't you call or text me? Are you alright?" Jun bombarded him. "My phone is in my car and my car is in the river...or rather was...they pulled it out this weekend. It's a total wreck...", Hansol told the older.

"Joshua, huh?" he added, unable to hold back a grin. "Oh, shut up! You set this up but don't you dare go all smug on me, that's my thing! So, are you okay or are you not?" Hansol pretended to look for a pencil in his bag. "I'm fine..." Jun gave him a look. "That bad? Are you injured anywhere?" he questioned. "Jun, I just said I was fine, okay?" Hansol snapped. The older raised his hands in defeat, backing off and deciding to leave his friend alone for the time being.

"Sorry...I shouldn't snap at you. I get that you're just worried...", Hansol apologized after a few minutes of silence between the two. "I'm not really injured. It's just that I didn't sleep a lot since the accident..." "Oh...nightmares?" Jun questioned. Hansol nodded. "Does Soonyoung know?" "No and I don't plan on telling him! He's already worried about his son having a trauma...", Hansol answered.

"And if our dear Mr Wen and Mr Choi would please stop their chit chat so I can start with the lecture...", Professor Ahn suddenly spoke up. He'd come up next to them and looked at them with a hard look in his eyes. "Sorry, professor...", Jun apologized. "Man, you'd think the dude be nicer after being signed off sick for over a week...", he murmured under his breath.

~

"Dad...", Jinyoung said with a tired voice as he stepped into the living room where Soonyoung studied some more articles. There weren't many on the accident since nobody was killed and therefore it didn't seem interesting enough for the news. "Yeah, Jinyoungie?" he replied and looked at his son. Jinyoung rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "I think the person who drove that car was a man", he deadpanned. "A man? Are you sure?" Soonyoung asked, surprised that Jinyoung suddenly brought the topic up again. The little boy nodded.

"I'm very sure...Dad?" he asked and crawled onto the couch. "Yeah?" "Is that man who drove the car a bad man?" the little one asked. "I don't know...but he definitely made a very bad mistake...", Soonyoung replied.

"You're okay, right, Jinyoungie? If there's anything you're scared of you know you can talk to me", Soonyoung said. Jinyoung had placed his head on his father's thigh and was fast asleep again. Soonyoung smiled fondly and combed his fingers through his son's jet black hair. 

 


	51. Chapter 51

Wonwoo offered to look after Jinyoung while Soonyoung picked Hansol up since the child was still very sleepy. Soonyoung was a little early so he just parked his car and walked around in the parking lot for a bit. Maybe he'd find the suspicious Jeep here, he thought. He laughed to himself. How silly of him. Of course he wouldn't run into the car here, of all places. 

Or at least he didn't expect to...

Which was why he was so surprised that it was right there in front of him, just about 50 meters from his own car. There in front of him stood a dark green Jeep with white dog paw stickers on the hood. Soonyoung didn't believe his eyes. He looked at the license plate. "0716..." Even the numbers were correct. 

He took a look at the car doors. As expected there was a white writing on it.  _'Dog Academy'_ was what it read. A college student ran past him, obviously in a hurry. "Excuse me!" Soonyoung called after him. "Yeah?" the guy said and turned around. "Do you know whose car this is?" he asked and pointed at the Jeep. 

"Uhm...I think I saw Professor Ahn getting out of it before. I'm actually on the way to his next lecture...", the college student answered. Professor Ahn...wasn't that the English literature professor Hansol disliked so much? "Could you show me where that lecture takes place?" Soonyoung questioned. The college student nodded. "Follow me...", he said and led him inside the uni's main building. 

"Shit, seems like the lecture is about to start...", the student mumbled when they reached the hearing room. "I need to talk to him. It's important", Soonyoung said. "I'll tell him that...wait here", the student assured him and went inside. Meanwhile, Soonyoung texted Hansol that he'd be running a little late. 

The hearing room's door opened and the professor, a graying man who seemed to be in his mid- or late fifties, stepped outside, obviously annoyed. "Yes? I hope this is important. I still have a lecture to give", he said grumpily. "Do you know who I am?" Soonyoung asked. Professor Ahn looked at him. "Should I? Are you a former student?" 

Soonyoung huffed. "I'm not...I'm the father of the seven-year-old child you almost killed the other day", he told the professor. "I'm not sure I know what you're talking about", the middle-aged man said. "Really? Because I'm sure you do know. You caused my boyfriend's car to fall into the river while my son was inside."

Professor Ahn made a face. The annoyed expression disappeared and made room for a look full of realization. That confirmed Soonyoung's theory and anger started to bubble up inside of him. 

"I-" "You are going to tell me what the hell happened that day! Were you drunk? Stoned? Tell me, how was it possible that your car drove on the wrong lane and put my child and my boyfriend in danger!?" Soonyoung interrupted the proffesor. 

The man didn't answer. "Did you know that he's one of your students?" Professor Ahn lowered his head. "I only found out this morning...", he admitted. "Yet you're still here, teaching like nothing happened. Are you still giving him bad results only because you don't like him?" "Could you let me explain?" the professor asked, looking over his shoulder. 

"Let me just send the students home and we can talk inside." Soonyoung nodded and made a hand gesture telling him to go ahead. Two minutes later, a bunch of confused college students walked out of the hearing room; one of them the guy who led him here. Soonyoung stepped inside the hearing room where the professor leaned against his desk.

"So? Explain", Soonyoung demanded, crossing his arms over his chest. "I was driving home from a doctor's appointment. I was sick, stressed and overworked. And I know that this isn't an excuse but...I dozed off..." "While driving?" Soonyoung asked in disbelief. 

He did everything to contain his anger. He dozed off? Didn't he know that you weren't supposed to drive when your condition wasn't good?

"Yes...when I stirred awake it was already too late. I panicked and drove off. I called in sick again and when I came back this morning I heard that it was Mr Choi's car that fell into the river...I didn't know there was a child involved...", Professor Ahn explained. 

Soonyoung took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "Lucky for you, my son is okay. And so is Hansol. But I still want to know why you haven't turned yourself in. You could have killed them. On top of that, Hansol blames  _himself_! He thought he was responsible for hurting a seven-year-old child. My son is scared to cross the river, which he has to in order to get to his new school!" he burst out. 

"If you're trying to make me feel guilty-" "Oh, no. I'm pretty sure you already feel guilty enough. I want you to take responsibility!" Soonyoung corrected him. Professor Ahn ruffled his graying hair. "I have a lot to lose", he replied.

"Do you have children, professor?" Soonyoung questioned. "A daughter...", the professor replied, not looking at the other. "Is she living well..." "She just finished law school...", the older man murmured.

"Think about what I could have lost, professor. My son is the most important person in my life. Hansol is a very close second...you almost took my family. Are you seriously going to pretend that nothing happened?" Soonyoung asked the man.

That moment the door opened. "Sorry, professor. I think I forgot-" Hansol cut himself off when he spotted his boyfriend. "Hey, what are you doing here?" he questioned.


	52. Chapter 52

"Wait, I don't understand. Where are we going?" Hansol asked. Soonyoung dragged him along by the hand. The professor followed them. "Soonyoung, would you slow down and explain what the hell is going on here?"

They reached the parking lot and luckily Soonyoung had no problem finding the Jeep. He pointed at it wordlessly. Hansol looked at the car. Images from the day on the bridge came back to his mind. He remembered that car. 

"Professor...is that...?" Professor Ahn lowered his head when Hansol turned around to look at him in disbelief. "It's my car...", he admitted. Soonyoung reacted quickly, holding Hansol back by wrapping his arms around his waist before he could attack the professor. Hansol struggled, trying to free himself from his boyfriend's grip. 

"Let me go!" he yelled. The professor backed away. "Calm down. This is not the way to handle it!" Soonyoung tried to reason with him. "It is for me! Do you know what it's like with him!? I have put days and nights of work in my assignments and they're _good_ but I barely pass his class! He loathes me, takes his bad mood out on me and my friend and now he even goes as far as almost killing me?!" the younger burst out. 

"I know, okay? I know how you feel", Soonyoung said soothingly. "No, you don't! I fucking blamed myself for the accident and for putting Jinyoung in danger and now your telling me that he's responsible? _Him_? Who looked at me just this morning and scolded me for talking to my friend who worried about me almost drowning the other day?!" 

Soonyoung's grip around his boyfriend's waist tightened. He had never seen the younger this furious before. He could definitely understand him but attacking the professor wouldn't do anyone any good. "Calm down, please!" he tried again. "Don't do anything stupid. I'm angry too. But think about Jinyoung...do you want to get in trouble for hurting this man? Jinyoung already has a parent in jail", he said. 

Hansol slowly but surely stopped struggling after hearing Soonyoung's words. He slumped in the older's arms in defeat. The professor still didn't look at him. Soonyoung carefully let go of him, trusting him not to attack the man. 

"You probably don't believe me...but I am sorry. I'm going to turn myself in...", Professor Ahn said. Hansol didn't look at him; he couldn't. "I'm going to take you to the next police station...", Soonyoung told him. He gave Hansol a look, silently asking him if he was okay, which the younger only answered with a nod.

All three of them got into Soonyoung's car and began making their way to the police station. A hundred thoughts flew around in Hansol's head. Never would he have expected the hit-and-run driver to be his professor. 

"We're here...", Soonyoung said and stopped the car. "For what it's worth, I really regret my actions. And I'm very sorry for what happened", the professor apologized again. Hansol didn't reply. He sat in the passenger seat of the car and stared out of the window, still shocked. 

"Stay here, okay?" Soonyoung said to him. Hansol nodded before the professor and his boyfriend left the car and went inside. 


	53. Chapter 53

"The police arrested him and it'll all be settled...", Soonyoung explained on the way home. Hansol was awfully silent throughout the whole car ride. This whole thing was still a huge shock for him. 

"Will you be okay?" the older questioned. Hansol nodded. "I'll be fine...How did you even find that car?" he asked. "I was early when I came to pick you up and walked around for a bit and that's when I saw it...then I asked a passerby student if he knew whose car it was...", Soonyoung trailed off. 

"I can't believe it was him", Hansol murmured. Soonyoung quickly patted his boyfriend's thigh. "Do you think your nightmares will get better now that you know who it was?" he questioned. Hansol looked at him. "How did you know about my nightmares?" he asked, his eyes slightly widened. 

"Please, how oblivious do you think I am? I noticed you waking up, panting in the middle of the night. I figured you'd have nightmares... Why didn't you tell me?" Soonyoung asked. "I didn't want to worry you. I knew that you were already worried about Jinyoung being traumatized and all and about finding out who caused the accident...my nightmares are a burden I have to carry alone", Hansol explained. 

"There's no burden you have to carry alone anymore. That's what I'm here for. Don't hide things from me...", Soonyoung told him. "Alright...sorry...about your question: I hope they'll stop now...after today I don't feel so guilty anymore...", Hansol replied. 

"What are they about? The nightmares...", Soonyoung questioned. Hansol looked at his own hands which he kneaded in his lap. "I'm in the water and it's dark and cold. I can't see the surface and I'm suffocating. But I'm also trying to find Jinyoung... And I can't unfasten the seat belt so I know I'm drowning. Every time I wake up it feels so...real...I don't even remember anything from down there but still, it's like that's what happened", Hansol explained.

Soonyoung felt awful, knowing that his boyfriend had such a hard time dealing with the accident. He wished that he could help Hansol but he didn't really know how. Now, that they found out who did it, maybe the nightmares would stop and Hansol would be okay again.

They arrived at home where Wonwoo was playing with Jinyoung and his toy village in the living room. The two of them looked up when Hansol and Soonyoung came in. "Hey, what took you so long?" Wonwoo questioned. "We had to stop by at the police station first...", Soonyoung said. 

Jinyoung got up from his spot on the floor and ran towards his dad to hug him. "Why were you at he police station?" he asked. Soonyoung shared a short look with Hansol before looking down at his son. "Because we found the man who caused you two to fall into the river", he replied. 

"What? How?" Wonwoo questioned. "It was a coincidence...he was Hansol's professor and I saw his car in the parking lot. The police is taking care of him right now...", Soonyoung explained shortly. "I should go...I need to rest for a bit...headache, you know", Hansol excused himself. His head was pounding and he just wanted his bed and a dark room. He also hoped to finally get some sleep. 

"Sure, you should rest. Today's been a bit much for all of us...", Soonyoung said, placing his arm around Hansol's waist before kissing him on the cheek. Hansol then went back to his apartment and a while later Wonwoo also returned home. 

Soonyoung had prepared lunch and now sat at the table with Jinyoung. "Is Hansol okay?" the little boy asked. "Yeah, he's fine. He was just very surprised that his teacher did such a horrible thing", Soonyoung replied. 

"But why did his teacher do that?" Jinyoung asked. Soonyoung took a sip of the glass of water in front of him before answering: "He was very irresponsible. He drove on his own despite being very tired and he fell asleep while driving..." Jinyoung's eyes got wide. "He fell asleep?" Soonyoung nodded.

"When you're a grown up, you can never drive when you're tired, okay, Jinyoungie? You have to promise me that you won't do that!" he said to his son. "I promise, dad", Jinyoung said with a vigorous nod. 

~

Seokmin and Wonwoo were lazing around in their shared bed the same evening. Wonwoo's arm was around the younger's waist and Seokmin's head rested on his boyfriend's shoulder. "Wonwoo?" he spoke up, voice sounding a little sleepy. "Hm?" the older replied. "I've been thinking...", Seokmin said and sat up to face the other. "I want a child", he told Wonwoo.

He'd been thinking about it for about a year now. They were still so young so he didn't really dare to bring it up, especially not during the time things weren't going too well between them. But right now, they were doing fine, better than ever actually. 

"What?" Wonwoo asked, sitting up as well. "I mean...do you never think about the future? Like, our future...", Seokmin trailed off. "Well, yeah, I have. But I didn't know you wanted to have children", Wonwoo replied. Seokmin lowered his head. "Oh..." Wonwoo cupped his cheeks and made his boyfriend look at him. 

"I didn't mean it as a bad thing. I'd love to have kids with you. I was just surprised that you wanted it too", he explained. "And...well, I'm kinda worried that I wouldn't be a good father...", he added. He let go of Seokmin's cheeks. "Are you kidding? I've seen you with Jinyoung over the years. You'd be a great father", Seokmin assured the older. Wonwoo smiled. "You think?" "Yeah, of course." 

"But Seokmin...don't we have to be married to adopt?" Wonwoo asked. "Yeah, for at least three years. Well, we don't have to adopt right now...but, I mean...we could, you know...", the younger trailed off. "Could what?" Wonwoo drilled.

"Get married...", Seokmin mumbled. Wonwoo grinned from ear to ear. "Are you proposing to me right now?" he questioned. Seokmin blushed a deep shade of red. "Kinda...I mean, I don't have a ring or anything but I figured why not ask now and start our future and-"

Wonwoo chuckled and interrupted his boyfriend's nervous babbling by kissing him. "Does that mean you'll marry me?" Seokmin asked after pulling back enough to talk again. "Yeah", Wonwoo said with a nod and kissed him once more. 

 


	54. Chapter 54

"Are you feeling better?" Soonyoung asked his boyfriend over the phone the next day. "Yeah, a lot...I slept a little better...", Hansol replied. "I'm glad to hear that. So...Jinyoung's at Doyeon's and I'm alone. How about you keep me some company?" Soonyoung suggested.

He heard the younger chuckle. "Sure, why not. I'll be upstairs in 5 minutes", Hansol told him. Soonyoung grinned. "Can't wait." They hung up and Soonyoung quickly went to get a small blue box from his bedroom drawer.

Hansol rung the doorbell, greeting him with a wide smile. Soonyoung leaned in for a kiss and let him in. "What do you want to do?" he asked and followed his boyfriend to the living room. "Nothing...I just wanna be with you today", Hansol replied.

They got comfortable on the couch together. "I'll go back to work in a week...", Soonyoung told him. "That's good. I figured I'd take a semester off, maybe...", Hansol said. "Why do you want to take a break?" "Partly because of what happened with Professor Ahn. I need some space from school and stuff. Jun said he wanted to do that too. He and Joshua kind of became official and he wants to make lots of time for him. Maybe travel and stuff", Hansol explained.

"And I'd have more time for you. And Jinyoung. I could watch him more often", he added. Soonyoung hummed. "I like the sound of that. Actually, there's something I've been wanting to ask you...", he started. He pulled the small blue box out of his pocket. Hansol's eyes widened.

"I know, we haven't been together for a long time but I wanted to ask you..." Soonyoung opened the box.

"Do you want to move in with me?"

The box contained a little key, hanging on a chain. "Not here...we could look for a bigger apartment...", he added. Hansol let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

For a second there he thought that Soonyoung was going to propose to him. He loved Soonyoung – very much so – but that really would have been a little bit early.

The key was a cute, symbolic way to ask him to live together. "I'd love that", Hansol finally answered. Soonyoung smiled as his face lit up and pulled the younger in for a kiss. Hansol wrapped his arms around Soonyoung's neck and his stomach made happy back flips. Everything was perfect at that moment.

~

"Engaged? When?" Soonyoung asked an hour later after the phone had rung and his best friends told him the good news. "Yesterday evening. It was rather spontaneous", Seokmin said. "Oh my god, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Soonyoung asked. He felt extremely happy for his friends. Today could not get any better!

"Well, we were kinda...busy celebrating, if you know what I mean", Seokmin said with an audible smirk in his voice. "I wish I didn't know...", Soonyoung said, scrunching up his face. "But I'm really happy for you guys. Any idea when you want to get married?" he asked.

"In a month", Wonwoo spoke up. "A month? Wow, you're really not wasting any time, huh?" the oldest said with a chuckle. "Well, why wait? It's been over eight years!" Wonwoo stated. "Good point...", Soonyoung said.

"Well, we gotta go. We still have to tell our families", Seokmin said. "Alright, you two", Soonyoung said before they hung up. "Today is perfect. I wish Jinyoung was here too", Soonyoung said and wrapped both his arms around his boyfriend who leaned against his chest.

~

Jinyoung came back from his play date before dinner time. He was his usual bright, talkative self. At the dinner table Soonyoung brought up the news.

"Jinyoungie. What would you say if we moved into a bigger apartment? Just the three of us?" he suggested. Jinyoung looked from his dad over to Hansol and back. "All three of us? Together?" he asked. Hansol and Soonyoung both nodded. The little boy smiled brightly. "That would be so cool! When are we moving?" he questioned excitedly.

Hansol chuckled. "Easy there. We have to find a place to live first. It'll take a while", he told the little boy. "Okay, I'll wait!" Jinyoung said. "Are you happy, Jinyoungie?" Soonyoung asked. The little boy nodded. "I will live in an apartment with my parents. I'm very happy, dad", he replied.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one is already gonna be the epilogue...


	55. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it, eveyone...the epilogue!   
> I'm terrible at weddings, tho...

**_~one month later~_ **

Seokmin was nervous to death. His wedding was tomorrow. He never thought he and Wonwoo would actually go through with it. Sure, they'd both wanted it and they'd been together for almost half of their lives but Seokmin had heard of so many engaged couples that split up and he was anxious that something might happen to him and Wonwoo.

"You look tired, you should sleep", Soonyoung told him. The older had just stepped into his living room where his friend would be spending the night before his big day. "I can't...", Seokmin told him. Soonyoung chuckled and sat down on the couch next to him.

"Cold feet?" he asked. "Not really...I'm just so...excited? But scared at the same time. What if marriage isn't for us?" Seokmin stated his worry. "I'm pretty sure that you two are meant to be. I'm confident that your married life will be amazing. If I'm honest I'm kind of jealous", Soonyoung said. "Jealous?"

"Yeah, I mean who gets to say that they've been dating for as long as you two. And now you're getting married. I mean, I still remember the day you told me you liked him", his friend explained, feeling slightly emotional. Seokmin chuckled.

"Did you know we kind of had a competition who'd get to ask you to be the best man?" he asked. Soonyoung looked at him. That piece of information was completely new to him. "I feel honored", he said. "We played rock, paper, scissors", Seokmin informed him. They both started laughing. "Wow, thanks."

"No...Wonwoo said that he knew it would mean the world to me if you could be my best man because I only gathered the courage to confess to him because of you", Seokmin explained in a more serious matter. Soonyoung smiled and patted his friend's thigh. "I'm sure you would have done it eventually", he said.

Seokmin laughed and shook his head. "I don't think so. You gave me the push I needed and that's why I'm glad you're with us tomorrow." It was rare for them to get this emotional with each other but it needed to be said. Their friendship had lasted for such a long time and now it would reach another mile stone.

~

"Am I crazy? I must be crazy...I'm getting married today", Wonwoo panicked. Hansol tried to calm him down. "Right, this is going to be the most memorable day of your life", he said. "Yeah, but what if it doesn't last? What if this isn't for us?" Wonwoo asked. "It will. You two are the strongest couple I've ever met", Hansol assured the older.

To be honest, he had been kind of surprised when Wonwoo had asked him to be his best man. They didn't even know each other for that long and he hadn't been aware that he was considered a good enough friend to fulfill the honor of being there for his boyfriend's best friends' wedding.

"Now, go out there and get your man", he added. Wonwoo took one last look into the mirror and took a deep breath before he made a determined face and nodded. "You're right. Let's do this", he said.

~

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Wonwoo and Seokmin in matrimony commended to be honorable among all; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Into this - these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace." The priest began just a few minutes later.

Seokmin's mom already had tears in her eyes. By the time they had to say their vows, Wonwoo's mom also gave in to the tears. Seokmin started:

"When I first met you back in kindergarten I already felt that we had a special connection. I would always share my chocolate pudding with you and you would always protect me from the bad guys. From that point onwards, I have always felt safe in your presence. When we were teenagers I realized that I had feelings for you and I was scared that it would ruin our friendship. But I got a push in the right direction to confess to you and I did. For a long time I knew that you were the man I want to be with, have children with, laugh with, cry with. You're my best friend, my partner in crime, the best listener, comforter and person that I ever had the luck of meeting. I love you."

Wonwoo and Seokmin smiled at each other for a few seconds before it was Wonwoo's turn.

"I was never good with people, even from a young age. My parents were worried that I'd never make any friends. But then you came into my life. You broke through my shell; you made me want to protect you. And on top of that, you always shared your chocolate pudding with me. Back then, I didn't know what love was but as time went on I realized that I was in love with you. You are the most loyal, loving, caring and forgiving person I ever met and I'm so grateful that we get to be here together. We've had our ups and downs but we fought through everything together. You have made me a better person. You are the love of my life and I promise to always protect you from any harm and to love you until the day I die."

"The couple may now exchange the rings", the priest said after a few seconds of silence everyone needed to wipe their happy tears. Jinyoung got up from his seat in the first row and brought the rings. His father took one and handed it to Seokmin who took reached for Wonwoo's hand.

"I Lee Seokmin give you Jeon Wonwoo this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you", he said and put the silver ring on the older's ring finger. Jinyoung walked over to Hansol who took the other ring and handed it to Wonwoo.

"I Jeon Wonwoo give you Lee Seokmin this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you", he said, also slipping the ring on Seokmin's slender ring finger. They smiled at each other as the priest spoke up again.

"By the power vested in me by the Republic of Korea, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss the groom", he said. Wonwoo cupped the younger's cheeks and pressed their lips together for the kiss that would confirm their life as a married couple.

~

"That was the most beautiful thing I've ever witnessed. You two are such a beautiful couple", Kang Joo Ri said at tge reception that followed the ceremony. Being their former classmate, Wonwoo and Seokmin had, of course, invited her. "Thanks, Joo Ri. And also thank you for baking this amazing wedding cake. It's huge", Seokmin said.

Soonyoung came up to them and threw his arms around both his friends. "It's almost time for your first dance together!" he said with a huge grin. Seokmin grinned back and reached for his husband's hand. "Let's go, then." They headed towards the dance floor.

Hansol stood next to Soonyoung who was watching his best friends on the dance floor. "They really are an amazing couple...", he stated. Soonyoung gave him a side look and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Look at Jinyoung", Soonyoung said and pointed at his son, who was trying to dance like the big couples with Doyeon. Hansol chuckled. "He's so cute", he said, shaking his head fondly. "Wanna dance?" Soonyoung asked. Hansol nodded and followed the older to the dance floor...

_**~2 weeks later~** _

"Wow, this place is amazing...", Hansol said in awe. He looked around in the empty soon-to-be living room of the small house Soonyoung had found online. "Do you like it?" the older asked and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist while resting his head on his shoulder. 

"It's perfect", Hansol said. "It's ours, then", Soonyoung stated and played with the key necklace around Hansol's neck. " _Ours_...I love the sound of that", the latter said. "So do I", Soonyoung agreed. "I love you", he added. Hansol turned around in his boyfriend's arms and snaked his own around his neck. "I love you, too", he replied. 

The past few weeks had been great. They'd helped Seokmin and Wonwoo with the wedding; Joo Ri had even offered to bake the wedding cake. Soonyoung had found the perfect home for them. Jinyoung slowly started to overcome his fear to cross the bridge after a few tries. Professor Ahn's trial was going to start in three months...

Hansol's nightmares hadn't completely disappeared but they appeared much frequently. His dad had gotten him a new cellphone and a car for his birthday. He had tried to protest at first. ("Dad, that must've cost a fortune.")  But his father waved off, telling him that his old friend who worked at a car house owed him a huge favor. 

All in all, everything was quite alright. Not perfect, but Hansol knew he wouldn't trade his current life for anything. He had a family, a home and friends and that was all he needed in order to live a happy life.

_**-End-** _ ****__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, the end...  
> I want to thank you guys for reading this long-ass fic! I'm really proud of this story and it makes me really happy to see that you guys like it!
> 
> Now, if you love this au as much as I do, you might be happy to hear that I'm currently 30-something chapters into a SEQUEL! It's called ALL GROWN UP and it plays 9 years later. I'll start uploading it as soon as I get to my computer!
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading, commenting and leaving so many kudos! I really, really appreciate it! ♡


End file.
